Deuses ou Dêmonios
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Demônios, anjos, deuses, santos, e, claro, os irmãos Winchester. WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". - WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackless e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

Espero que gostem.

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, abril de 2009**_.

* * *

Dois dias. Dois dias inteiros. 48 horas! Era esse o tempo que vinha lutando com anjos, de maneira desigual. Verdade que havia conseguido escapar, mas também era verdade que estava exausta, ferida, e teria que fazer algo para se recuperar o quanto antes. Era forte. Não invencível. Pelo menos pro enquanto. E tudo aquilo por causa dos malditos Winchesters. De onde havia surgido um arcanjo afinal? Fazia já alguns séculos desde a ultima vez que havia tido notícias de um profeta. Um profeta verdadeiro, diga-se de passagem. Mas então estava no maldito quarto, com o maldito Sam Winchester, quase conseguindo o maldito pacto. E então o maldito Dean Winchester entrara como um furacão trazendo o maldito profeta a tiracolo e o maldito arcanjo para uma festinha. Cujo prato principal era ela, Lilith. Por todo o inferno, eles pagariam. Winchester Old, primeiro. Winchester New, logo em seguida. Não esquecera a afronta de ter uma faca colada ao seu pescoço.

Mas havia conseguido fugir. E isso era o mais importante. Fugira do arcanjo e do séquito que o acompanhara. Demorara em conseguir se desvencilhar de todos os anjos, mas conseguira e como a mãe da invenção é a necessidade, em pleno conflito havia tido uma idéia. Uma idéia tão boa, que talvez conseguisse matar (com requintes de crueldade) vários coelhos com uma cajadada só. Afinal quem era ela a não ser o principal demônio feminino do Inferno? Literalmente a esposa de Lúcifer. A mãe de todos os demônios e de toda lúxuria. Ela havia fugido do paraíso por desgosto (quem agüentava aquele idílio patético?) e vivera um período de intensa lascívia. Daí nasceram suas crianças. Alguns não mais existentes. Perdera crias. E quem eram os culpados? Caçadores. Principalmente a linda e suculenta família Winchester. Azazel fora um estúpido. Mas já era tempo de concertar toda aquela situação.

Naquele momento era apenas fumaça na noite. Invisível aos olhos humanos. Voltou sua visão para a cidade lá embaixo e encontrou o que queria. Primeiro um alimento. Segundo uma roupa de carne. Numa seqüencia só, passou pelo homem que assistia futebol em sua sala e o absorveu. Para trás deixou apenas um corpo parecido com uma múmia. Não era o suficiente nem mesmo para fechar todas suas feridas, mas já era alguma coisa. Não poderia despertar qualquer suspeita, então se manteve apenas com aquele homem. Não queria as crianças Win no seu pé tão cedo. Em seguida possuiu a filha mais velha de um casal da mesma rua. Preferia crianças, era muito mais divertido quando os humanos viam uma criança agindo do jeito que agia, mas não tinha tempo para diversão. Seu plano era elaborado e precisaria iniciar agora, antes que fosse detectada novamente. O quarto a sua volta era entulhado de livros. A garota que possuía estava na faculdade, fazendo medicina. Parou um momento em frente a um espelho. Era bonita também. Aquele corpo lhe convinha. Olhos verdes, quase mel. Olhos bonitos. Mas gostava mais dos seus. Imediatamente a cor desapareceu, deixando os olhos da garota completamente brancos. Fez o chamado então. Na cozinha, a mãe paralisou lavando a louça. O pai no escritório ficou mudo ao telefone. O irmão mais novo imobilizou no ato de subir na cama. Lilith utilizou os pensamentos das outras três pessoas como disfarce, como capa protetora, e projetou sua mente de encontro aos outros dois demônios com os quais queria falar. Deu uma ordem direta e sucinta. Precisavam se encontrar. Levou apenas dois segundos, no entanto havia sido feito. Nem mesmo as anjos poderiam tê-la detectado-a. Após esse breve momento a mãe continuou a lavar a louça, o pai ao telefone e o irmão deitara-se. Lilith sorriu, o contato havia drenado suas forças ainda mais. E eram apenas nove horas. Seu horário era meia noite. Olhou em volta. Lembrou-se da família. Papai no escritório, Mamãe na cozinha. Irmãzinho na cama. Bem, tinha que se alimentar. Talvez então tivesse um pouco de diversão afinal.

**o 0 o**

- Algum trabalho?

- Ainda não. Mas tem algo promissor.

Dean olhou para o homem sua frente. Era isso que seu Sammy, havia se tornado. Um homem. Já não era nenhuma criancinha indefesa. Mas ainda assim precisava de alguém para protegê-lo. De si mesmo. Por que sabia que ele agora era mais forte. Era como havia falado há apenas alguns dias. Sabia do que ele era capaz de fazer, por mais que não soubesse "como" ele fazia. Ruby. O que ele faria com aquela praga caso tivesse a chance de por as mãos nela... Qualquer resquício de gratidão que poderia sentir por ela ter salvado Sam, havia sumido. Por que não duvidava em nada que ela estava fazendo alguma coisa muito grave com seu irmão caçula, agora. E definitivamente não era sexo. Sexo naquela história era o de menos. Estava pouco se lixando se Sammy trepava com demônios ou lobisomens, contanto que ele não se perdesse de si mesmo, deixando de ser quem ele era. Bem, tudo bem, não se incomodara com a lobimulher, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse isso de Ruby. Não gostava nada de seu irmão na cama com aquela criatura. Estivera lá em baixo tempo o suficiente para ver o que era realmente perversão na matéria sexo e não temer por Sam. "Que merda, man!" – pensou. O que fazer quando um homem adulto resolve cometer erros atrás de erros? Olhou para o teto do quarto. "Pai, queria tanto que você estivesse aqui."

- Ele não está aqui, Dee.

Dean levou um susto. Estivera deitado em uma das camas de solteiros a manhã inteira. Não era disso. A cama era o ultimo lugar em que se encontraria Dean Winchester se estivesse sozinho. No entanto, hoje sentia-se cansado. O que aparentemente Sam não estava. Ao ouvir a voz do irmão praticamente adivinhando seu pensamento, ergueu o tronco apoiando-o nos cotovelos. Ficou encarando-o. Friamente.

- Não adivinhei seus pensamentos, Dee. Mas todas as vezes que você pensa no papai, você suspira e faz essa cara de gato espancado.

Sam nem mesmo havia tirado os olhos do notebook. Isso o irritou profundamente. O que estavam mesmo fazendo? Sendo disputados por anjos e demônios, marionetes de anjos, banquete de demônios, numa divina comédia que terminava em um apocalipse. Easy! Seu irmão estava virando um Vader, ele, Dean era um remendo de JC. Os dois eram personagens de historinhas. Cara, que merda. Alguém no mundo podia ser mais anormal?

Olhou novamente para o teto. "Vamos ter que conversar cara a cara um dia desses, meu chapa!"

Deu um pulo da cama. Pegou a jaqueta e as chaves do Impala.

- Vamos comer, Sam.

- Tenho algumas coisas para você ver. – Sam virou o note para que o irmão visse o texto que ainda pouco lia.

- Depois, Sam. Hora do Rango. Trás essa joça. A gente vê no restaurante.

Dean virou para porta, mas não chegou a tocá-la. Castiel estava a sua frente. Dean por um instante se sentiu bem. Quase sorriu. O que era aquilo mesmo que vinha sentido na presença do anjo? Paz? Um bem estar? Teria que pergunta a Cass qualquer dia desses o porquê se sentir assim na presença dele. E só na presença dele.

- Você por aqui, Cass. Manda. – Dean abaixou a cabeça, sem deixar de olhar para o anjo. Ao mesmo tempo Sam, levantou e se pos em guarda. Anjo ou não, quase todas as vezes que vira Castiel perto de Dean, a história havia acabado de maneira um tanto quando atribulada e sempre sobrava para o irmão mais velho. Não esquecera mesmo a história com Alastair. Dean quase morrera por culpa dele.

- Há um povoado. Há algumas horas daqui. Preciso que vocês verifiquem o que está acontecendo por lá. – semblante sério. Nenhum sorriso. Anjos não eram alegres. Se algum dia haviam sido, Dean achou que talvez tivesse sido há muito tempo.

- Não diga. E por que você mesmo não pode ir até esse povoado? – Sam gesticulou com a mão, dando voltas no ar, pedindo uma continuação de uma explicação que não vinha.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça, olhou de lado para Dean e respondeu diretamente para Sam.

- Não podemos entrar.

- E você quer nos mandar para um lugar que mesmo um anjo não pode entrar... Isso me lembra um lugar bem quente, Dean. – Sam olhou para irmão. Estava furioso.

- Cala boca, Sam. – O Winchester mais velho deu meia volta sobre si mesmo e foi se jogar na única poltrona do quarto.

- Dean! – O irmão mais novo deu dois passos em direção a Castiel.

- Ei!Ei! Dá um tempo, ok? O que você está achando? Que vai enfrentar um anjo e ganhar? Ta brincando, né? Sossega Sammy. - Dean se virou para o outro "homem" no quarto. – Cass não gostamos disso. Já te falei que não gosto de ser manipulado. Já gritei na cara do teu chefe que não somos pau mandados de ninguém.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça concordando. Não iria discutir com aqueles homens. Olhou para os irmãos. Sentiu uma compaixão infinita pelos dois. E um amor palpável por aquelas criaturas. No entanto tinha na ponta de sua língua mortal o incentivo para acabar com aquele impasse.

- Podemos entrar no Inferno. É por isso que nesse momento seu irmão está com você. Se não podemos entrar na cidade significa uma coisa: - Dean interrompeu naquele momento. – Há selos de proteção contra anjos. – Castiel confirmou com a cabeça. - Achamos que Lilith possa estar escondida na cidade. E ela está fraca. Quando você, Dean, arrastou Chuck para o Toreador aquela noite, para tirar Sam de uma grande encrenca – Castiel levantou os supercílios em direção ao rapaz ao seu lado. – Você entregou o rastro dela para um séquito de anjos que acompanhava o guardião do profeta. O arcanjo não se afasta de Chuck, mas os anjos podem e ela foi caçada. E durante dois dias ela lutou. Mas infelizmente não conseguimos capturá-la. No entanto sabemos que ela está ferida, fraca e é uma ótima oportunidade de detê-la de uma vez por todas e impedirmos a quebra dos selos.

Imediatamente a postura de Sam mudou. Agora ele estava ainda mais atento e alerta. Sua expressão abriu. Olhou rapidamente para o irmão. Essa era uma oportunidade realmente muito boa de acabar com aquela história. Vislumbrou uma nova vida a sua frente. Acabou se empolgando. Tinha que falar com Ruby. Tinha que estar mais forte do que Lilith dessa vez. Dean por sua vez, ao contrário de Sam, vestiu uma sombra em seu rosto. Chegou para frente na poltrona, apoiando o peso na pontinha da mesma. Entrelaçou as mãos e pensou um pouco antes de falar.

- Cara, ainda não estamos preparados para enfrentá-la.

- Como???? – Sam virou para o irmão boquiaberto. – É, claro que estamos!

- É, docinho? Você conseguiu tocar em um fio de cabelo sequer dela, na ultima vez? – Dean levantou e dessa vez era ele quem estava furioso. – Não estamos preparados e ponto. Cass, vamos dar um olhada na cidade, tá bem? E só. Não vamos entrar em uma luta com aquela vadia. Nós podemos localizá-la, mas vocês anjos dão um jeito nela. Não estou pronto para morrer e muito menos para ver meu irmão ir para o inferno. – Antes que Sam pudesse reagir àquela direta, Dean saiu do quarto do hotel barato em que estavam hospedados, batendo a porta violentamente.

Sam se permitiu desabar na cadeira.

- Qual é a cidade, Castiel?

O anjo estava parado ali, fitando sem qualquer expressão. Encararam-se durante um tempo.

- Não me julgue. – Sam abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Toda a ira por aquela criatura parecia ter se evaporado em pleno ar.

- Não julgo, Samuel. Mas achei que deveria conversar com você também. – Castiel caminhou até o rapaz que o olhou quase assustado. – Não posso ver o que você está fazendo. Mas sei que é errado. Nada vindo de um demônio pode ser bom, Sam. Sei que Dean já falou muitas vezes, mas talvez faça diferença vindo... de mim. – as palavras foram ditas num tom neutro e sem emoção. Não era frieza o que Sam sentia vindo dele. Era estranheza. Era estranho ser um anjo?

Sam ficou calado. Abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguiria olhar para o anjo. Olhava para o note. E continuou olhando o note quando o braço de Castiel tocou a tela e um site abriu, mostrando um mapa. Um nome surgiu apontando a cidadezinha.

- Ainda há tempo. Pare com o que está fazendo. Agora. Seja o que for. Pare. Dean vai precisar de você e você não estará lá para ajudá-lo. O anjo tocou suavemente no ombro.

- Você não sabe o que eu... – Sam finalmente olhou para cima, mas ouviu a revoada de asas e não havia mais nenhum Castiel com quem pudesse falar.

**o 0 o**

A idéia era simples e complexa. Poderia fazer tudo sozinha. Sentiria um prazer imenso em fazer tudo sozinha naquele caso. Mas o problema era que não tinha tempo. Até mesmo para demônios a coisa se complicava se perdiam o tempo correto.

Meia noite. Ouviu o as badaladas iniciais do sino da igrejinha não muito longe dali.

A rua estava deserta. A encruzilhada totalmente vazia.

As duas pessoas apareceram do nada. Se estivessem juntos poderiam passar por um casal, mas como vieram de direções opostas, aquela impressão se desfez.

- Mãe. – A mulher franzina, na faixa dos quarenta anos sorriu ao ver a mulher mais jovem.

O homem parecia confuso. Olhou para as duas mulheres e seus olhos se tornaram negros. Totalmente negros.

- Por que nos chamou até aqui? - A roupa de carne cambaleou.

Lilith riu.

- Não consegue controlar seu veículo, Asmodeu?

Apesar do negror dos olhos do homem, era visível a ira da criatura.

- Fale de uma vez, Lilith. Não gosto de ficar a céu aberto com tudo que anda acontecendo. Estamos perto demais para ser pegos ou travarmos lutas desnecessárias com anjos idiotas. Faça apenas sua parte de uma vez.

Lilith sentiu uma imensa vontade de sentir o sangue o outro demônio. Mas respirou fundo. Sorriu novamente.

- Tenho um novo plano.

- Vai fazer com você quebre todos os selos restantes de uma vez?

A garota sorriu.

- Vai me ajudar a quebrar pelo menos mais um selo, mas o melhor: vai tirar os winchester de uma vez de nosso caminho e sem eles, os eleitos, vamos acabar mais rápido.

O homem pareceu estabilizar.

- Diga.

Lilith o encarou. Olhou de soslaio para a outra mulher.

- Quero garantias.

Asmodeu gargalhou.

- Como, Lilith? Você quer o quê? – mais risadas. – O quê? Você acha que a coisa está muito complicada para o seu lado? Que talvez, - o homem gingou de lado para o outro – você não sobreviva? – Mais gargalhadas. Ria descontroladamente.

- Asmodeu...

- Todo o andar de baixo sabe sobre sua briguinha com duas dúzias de anjo, minha querida. E todos sabem também por que você foi procurar o Winchester. Um pacto, correto? Que não deu certo, não é mesmo? O garoto se voltou contra você. O que você acha que seu consorte está achando dessa história?

Lilith manteve a compostura.

- Pois é justamente isso, meu caro. Uma história. Já faz algum tempo que tenho que ter histórias para me aproximar dos irmãos. Eles estão cada vez mais fortes e se ninguém ainda percebeu aonde eles vão tem lindas criaturas aladas por perto. – Tom irônico. Por trás a fúria costumeira. - O que você queria que eu fizesse? Continuo comprometida com a liberdade de Lúcifer. Mas foi graças a uma conversa que tive com minha filha – o homem finalmente reparou na outra mulher, até então calada. – que me dei conta que podemos ganhar bem antes essa batalha.

Asmodeu pensou um pouco.

- E por que deveria acreditar em você?

- Por que eu quero garantias. Garantias do próprio Lúcifer. De que não serei destruída. De que retornarei ao meu posto. De que serei perdoada. Mesmo que por conveniência.

O humor havia sumido. Asmodeu assentiu.

- Por isso você me chamou. Por que posso dar a palavra por Ele. O consentimento.

Foi a vez de Lilith assentir.

- Temos um acordo?

- Claro que não! Você acha que vou aceitar qualquer coisa sem saber primeiro do que se trata? Você vai ter que me contar primeiro.

- E se você não aceitar...

- Você vai ter que correr o risco. Por que no momento que você me fez essa proposta ficou claro que a "história" com o Winchester era bem mais que uma desculpa.

Os dois ficaram se encarando durante um longo tempo.

- O que somos Asmodeu? Eu, você, minha filha? – O demônio de olhos negros voltou a olhar a mulher ao lado da jovem.

- Identifique-se.

Os olhos azuis da mulher desapareceram, ficando em seu lugar placas vermelho sangue.

- Astaroth.

Asmodeu riu sarcasticamente.

- Demônios muito velhos.

- Sim, Asmodeu. Mas o que mais? Os velhos ocultistas, magos, feiticeiros. Como eles nos conhecem? Quais são nossas aptidões no mundo mágico dos humanos?

Asmodeu entendeu de imediato o que Lilith estava dizendo, mas não onde ela estava querendo chegar.

- E daí?

- Astaroth e eu tivemos uma conversa há algum tempo e ela mencionou que estava cada vez mais fácil fazer o trabalho. E foi isso que me deu uma idéia, bem no meio da luta. É muito fácil hoje em dia fazer nosso trabalho, Asmodeu. Muito fácil. As pessoas não acreditam tanto. Os humanos acreditam ser livres. E são contagiados por essa liberdade. Podemos usar isso a nosso favor. E em se tratando em Dean e Sam Winchester pode fazer um estrago simplesmente espetacular – Lilith havia se empolgado. – Você leu os livros de profeta?

- Não. O que isso tem haver? - Asmodeu ainda não havia entendido. Sabia do que se tratava. Mas não como Lilith pretendia aplicar aquele... conhecimento.

- Pois então meu caro. Astaroth tem trabalhado bastante – Lilith sorriu para a filha – no que ela mais gosta, diga-se de passagem. Você sabia que há muitos fãs da serie do profeta? Pessoas que escrevem histórias e histórias a respeito dos garotos. Em realidades alternativas. E em algumas delas... os dois são amantes.

Asmodeu enrijeceu. Levou um segundo atônito. Depois sua mentalidade demoníaca abrangeu o todo que Lilith estava dizendo. Voltou a olhar para Astaroth. E um sorriso assustador foi surgindo em seu rosto. Finalmente gargalhou. Gargalhou tanto e por tanto tempo que teve que se curvar para frente, segurando o abdômen. A roupa de carne era limitante. Levou algum tempo, mas acabou se controlando.

- Eles são tatuados. Não podemos possuí-los. E como você mesma disse aonde esse dois vão, há anjos por perto.

Lilith sorria.

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso. Podemos trazê-los para esta cidade.

- E podemos influenciá-los. – Pela primeira vez, Astaroth completou uma frase. – Há inúmeras maneiras de fazê-lo, mas as minhas são sempre sutis. Tenho certeza que funcionarão.

- _Você_ acha que funcionará? –Asmodeu olhou para Lilith.

- Acho que não temos nada a perder e só a ganhar. Na verdade muito a ganhar.

Os três se entreolharam.

- Temos um acordo?

Asmodeu sorriu e naquele sorriso houve uma avalanche de luxúria.

- É claro.

A reunião durou pouco mais de uma hora. Logo após os três se retirarem, caminhou até a encruzilhada olhando o chão. O que não daria para poder ter chegado mais perto e ouvido o que diziam! Não gostava daquilo, mas não gostava mesmo. Nunca tinha estado com o homem pessoalmente, mas não fora difícil reconhecer Asmodeu. Astaroth era sempre muito delicada. De uma discrição absurda, então até mesmo outros demônios poderia demorar a reconhecê-la, mas ela, Ruby, não. Tinham andando um tempo juntas e sabia como o anjo negro se portava. Podia reconhecê-la a milhares de quilômetros. Asmodeu, Astaroth e Lilith. Pelos infernos. Teria que avisar Sam. Tinha que deixar a ele e ao irmão prevenidos de que os chefões estavam aprontando algo muito sério. Algo tão sério quanto os selos.

Ruby sentiu medo. Odiava sentir medo, mas era o que sempre sentia desde o momento em que morrera. Não estava preparada para Lúcifer andando sobre a Terra.

Sentiu a garra em seu pescoço antes de poder pensar. O rosto da futura médica chegou bem perto do seu. O hálito da mulher cheirava a menta, mas por baixo do aroma pode sentir algo bem mais pútrido.

- Você não vai estragar meus planos, vagabunda. – Lilith segurou com mais força o pescoço da outra mulher. Sacudiu-a com violência. – Você não vai chegar perto dos Winchester por um único motivo, você morre agora.

Ruby se debateu apavorada. Seu ultimo pensamento foi um grito angustiado. Gritou por Sam.

**o 0 o**

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". - WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackless e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

Espero que gostem.

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, abril de 2009**_.

* * *

O dia estivera o tempo todo nublado, mas nada de chuva. Dean parou o Impala antes de subir a ponte que era a principal entrada da cidadezinha. Ele e Sam desceram até a margem do rio e chegaram às bases do pilares. Estavam limpas.

- Me dá.

Dean pediu o objeto na mão do irmão. A lâmpada azulada no entanto revelou uma série de inscrições por todos os pilares. O trabalho havia sido obviamente feito em sangue. Mesmo que tirassem todos os resíduos, aquelas inscrições só poderiam ser desfeitas caso destruíssem a ponte.

- Merda. Isso não está me cheirando nada bem.

- Já sabemos o porquê deles não poderem entrar.

Sam olhou o fundo da ponte e pressentiu que até mesmo naquele trecho inacessível deveria ter várias inscrições.

- Não há muito que fazer, Dean. Você entra ou não. Eu vou. Não vou perder a chance.

- Ei, Sam. Espere. – Mas Sam já estava subindo de novo a margem do rio. Ele bufou. Queria dar uma boa surra naquele moleque.

Subiu também e entrou no carro. O irmão estava debruçado sobre um livro. Ficou em silêncio. Não estava para gracinhas. Tudo que queria era que as coisas fossem como antes. Mas as coisas estavam desmoronando a sua volta e não sabia se depois que tudo acabasse sobraria algo dos irmãos Winchester que valesse a pena. Ficou olhando o irmão. Podia ver cada vez mais John Winchester nele. Se não pela aparência, mas pela personalidade. Sam estava se igualando ao pai no quesito teimosia. Gente complicada. Antes que pudesse se controlar deu um safanão na cabeça do irmão.

- Ei! Por que fez isso? – Sam amparou o livro que quase caiu aos seus pés.

- Você é um idiota Sam Winchester! – Dean deu partida no carro. Se não amarrasse Sam com cordas muito fortes, seria impossível impedi-lo de ir aquele lugar. Então era melhor ir junto. Não queria, inferno, não queria. Mas nunca deixaria o irmão sozinho. Não de livre e espontânea vontade.

Sam ainda encarava o irmão.

- Dean... – Engoliu em seco – Sei que não quer ir está bem? Está escrito na sua cara. Deixe-me ir sozinho. Eu... eu acho que dou conta de Lilith.

- Isso está fora de questão, Sammy. Cara, estou farto disso tudo. – Dean espremeu os lábios em um ricto de profunda insatisfação. – Você sabe que estamos indo para uma armadilha, não sabe? Que provavelmente a cidade está cheia daqueles bichos. Caindo das árvores como fruta podre, certo? E ainda assim você vai. Tínhamos que arranjar um jeito de explodir a ponte e liberar a entrada para os caras de asas, mas nãoooo.... O Super-Sammy quer ir lá tocar o terror na capetada, só. Para. Dizer. Que. Pode. – Dean marcou suas ultimas palavras dando tapas no volante do Impala.

- Para o carro.

- O quê?

- Para a porra do carro.

Dean olhou a sua frente. Tinham acabado de atravessar a ponte. Parou o carro.

Sam saiu do carro, deu a volta e arrancou Dean do banco, pela camisa. O prensou na lateral do veículo. Juntou seu rosto ao dele, aproximando sua boca da orelha do outro.

- Cara, eu te amo. Você é meu irmão e se tiver que morrer por você cem vezes, morrerei tendo prazer em cada um delas. Mas chega. Quero meu irmão mais velho de volta. O cara que arrebentava todas. O cara brincalhão. Esqueça a merda do Inferno. Se fosse possível trocar de lugar com você eu o faria. Mas não posso. Não sou mais criança, Dee. Sei que estou fazendo. E a primeira coisa que somos depois de irmãos, é parceiros. Quero meu parceiro de volta.

As palavras doeram muito mais do que Sam um dia poderia vir a suspeitar. E a primeira reação foi de raiva. Empurrou Sam com todas as forças, fazendo ir parar há alguns metros de si.

- Então está bem... _Parceiro, Irmão. O que você anda fazendo com a Ruby, nas minhas costas?_ – Estou perguntando mais uma vez.

Sam olhou desolado para Dean. Balançou a cabeça. Estava na ponta da língua. Podia falar, não podia? Mas ele iria ficar tão puto, mas tão puto, que não sabia se valia a pena abrir a boca. Ainda assim tentou. Formulou a frase – "estou chupando sangue de um demônio"- mas a frase morreu nem bem tinha nascido. – Nada. Já falei. Só treinamos. A parte psíquica.

- Ah, céus. - Dean revirou os olhos. Por um minuto se permitiu ficar desesperado. Não acreditava que havia visto aquilo nos olhos do irmão. Era medo? Medo dele, Dean? Passou a mão nos cabelos. Queria pegar algo e bater em alguma coisa até todos os músculos de seu corpo doerem. – É muito ruim, não é Samuel? Tão ruim que você tem medo me contar, não é isso? Eu pensei que fosse alguma coisa sobre independência, sobre você querer me provar que é adulto, homem feito, blá-blá-blá, mas não. Não é nada disso, não é? Inferno!!

Dean voltou a entrar no carro. Bateu a porta com força. Estampava tanta raiva em sua expressão que Sam achou melhor apenas voltar para o seu lugar. Permaneceram em silêncio quando Dean voltou a dar a partida. Silêncio cada vez maior entre eles. Cada vez mais presente. No entanto silêncio era bom. Quando estavam em silêncio, não estavam se alfinetando. Se não se alfinetavam, não brigavam.

Por que sempre fazia isso? Ou se abria inteiro para o outro e recebia de bom grado as reações de alguém que se julgava responsável por ele ou se afastava de Dean definitivamente. Mas só de pensar em se afastar do irmão seu coração doeu. Estava sendo egoísta, sabia. Não tinham mais ninguém no mundo, só um ao outro. Eram uma família. O tempo em que Dean estivera morto havia mostrado para Sam que sem ele por perto enchendo o saco, implicando, se metendo em tudo na sua vida, nada fazia sentido. Sabia que não havia comparação, pois lá embaixo Dean havia sido quebrado de inúmeras maneiras, mas ainda assim sua vida aqui em cima também não havia sido fácil, durante aquele período. Ainda queria uma vida. Uma garota legal. Filhos. Mas também queria o irmão por perto. E pensar que, quando se afastara da primeira vez, não havia sequer pensado uma única vez sobre isso tudo. Aprendera a reconhecer e admitir o que sentia a pouco tempo. Era um cara família e pronto.

Dean continuava com a cara fechada. Teria que esperar mais uma vez o momento certo para tentar se reconciliarem. Mais uma vez.

- Sabe que o que é engraçado, Sammy? – A voz magoada de Dean arrebentou com Sam. Ele virou o rosto para a janela. Conteve as lágrimas. Mordeu o lábio. Se sentiu com cinco anos de idade. – Achei que antes mesmo de sermos irmãos, éramos amigos. Os melhores amigos. Não é engraçado?

**o 0 o**

- Eles entraram.

- Ótimo.

Castiel olhava para a cidade adiante. Zacharias fez um bico com os lábios avaliando algo que ia em sua cabeça.

- Asmodeu está na cidade.

Castiel deu meia volta e encarou seu superior. Na expressão sempre séria do anjo podia-se notar um toque de horror.

- E você me fez mandá-los para lá? Sem qualquer proteção? Asmodeu vai matá-los. Se Asmodeu e Lilith estão lá... – Algo dentro de Castiel brotou e em pouco tempo havia se transformado em um verdadeiro maremoto. A sensação o fazia querer se jogar contra aquela ponte e invadir a cidade e arrancar Dean e o irmão de lá. Então achou o nome do que sentia. Revolta. Revolta pura. – Por que, Zacharias?

O anjo mais velho encarou o subordinado. Sorriu. - Eles foram os eleitos, Castiel. Quantas vezes vamos voltar ao assunto? Se não forem eles, quem será? Eles estavam lá. Os homens certos nos lugares errados e nas horas erradas. Nada pode ser feito quanto a isso. Estamos em guerra e eles são armas. Até mesmo seu outro garoto. Samuel. Você também o ama, não é? Não só a Dean.

Castiel deu dois passos para trás. Estava surpreso pelo novo sentimento. Respeitava Zacarias. O conhecia a muito tempo e sabia que era justo.

- Já contou para Dean? – O anjo mais velho não precisava explicar nada. Castiel sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Achei que não nos fosse permito. – O vento zuniu ao redor dos dois. Estava anoitecendo e seria uma noite fria. Caíram algumas gotas de chuva.

- Estamos em guerra, irmão. Em situação de guerra, algumas coisas são permitidas.

Castiel assentiu.

- Se for possível, eles serão poupados?

Zacharias meneou a cabeça. – Sim. Se for possível. Mas se não for, não vou prejudicar nossa posição para salvar duas almas.

- Sempre achei que era nossa função ajudar a salvar almas, irmão.

- Meu caro Castiel, você está perdendo sua visão geral das coisas. Você ama tanto esses humanos a ponto de entregar o mundo a Lúcifer, apenas para salvar suas vidas? – o anjo moreno abaixou a cabeça. – Imaginei que entre o mundo e dois homens você ficaria com o mundo. Afinal você não é nenhum... novato. – Zacarias começou a se afastar. Mas mudou de idéia. - Castiel? Hum.. Eu permito que você acompanhe a cidade. E você tem permissão para pedir ajuda, caso... Caso algo dê errado. Mas isso tudo em ultimo caso. Vamos ver como eles se saem primeiro.

Castiel ia retrucar, mas já havia ganhado bem mais do que achava que pudesse ter. Assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a cidadezinha ao longe.

**o 0 o**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". - WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackless e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

Espero que gostem.

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, abril de 2009**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Uma cidadezinha comum de interior. Uma rua principal, um bar, algumas lanchonetes, duas agências bancárias, uma loteria. A prefeitura, a biblioteca. Aquela hora era para ter mais gente na rua, mesmo com a chuva que começa a cair. Mas havia poucas. Viram pessoas num pequeno restaurante. Um casal andava apressado subindo a rua. Um homem com as mãos no bolso da jaqueta surrada descia. O centro da cidade pelo menos estava calmo.

Dean estacionou o carro em frente à lanchonete. Não precisou falar nada. De novo. Os dois entraram e ocuparam um box perto da entrada. Olharam a sua volta, reparando nas poucas pessoas que estavam por ali.

Uma garçonete, bonitinha, chegou perto com um bloco de notas.

- O que os forasteiros vão querer?

Dean sorriu seu sorriso sacana.

- O que você tem para oferecer, baby? – A menina levantou os supercílios aparentando estar surpresa.

Sam, não pensou duas vezes. Acertou com vontade a canela do irmão. Dean inclinou sobre a mesa e virou o rosto. Xingou pelo menos uns vinte palavrões de uma vez só e em voz baixa.

- Desculpe meu irmão, senhorita. Ele acha que é algum astro de cinema. Você pode nos trazer o prato do dia?

Sam sorriu como um gatinho. Tudo nele era docilidade. A garçonete sorriu de volta, encantada.

- Claro. O prato do dia? O prato do dia são testículos de bezerro a moda da casa. Você tem certeza que vão querer isso? – A garota ameaçou rir, mas olhando para o homem atrás do balcão, se segurou.

Sam fez uma careta. - Urgh! Não. Não mesmo. Pode nos indicar alguma coisa... Beck? – Sam leu o crachá com o nome dela.

- Que tal o bom e velho hambúrguer com fritas? – Beck jogou o peso de uma perna para a outra. Estava sem jeito sob o olhar de Sam. Ele era todo receptivo. Não queria sair de perto dele. Que homem lindo...

- Ótimo então. Dois hambúrgueres. Um com fritas e outro com salada, por favor. E duas cervejas também.

Beck confirmou os pedidos anotando-os. Afastou arrastando-se.

- O que foi esse chute? Não fiz nada de mais, cara. – Dean abaixou passou a mão na canela. O local ardia.

- Estamos numa cidade do interior, Dean. Como você mesmo disse ainda a pouco provavelmente empesteada de demônios e você quer flertar com uma mulher que possa estar possuída?

- Qual é o problema, irmãozinho? Faça o que eu falo e não o que eu faço? – Dean se arrependeu imediatamente de ter aberto a boca assim que finalizou a frase.

- Dean, você vai começar? Acho que estamos trabalhando. Dá para dar um tempo?

Dean olhou para a mesa fazendo bico.

- Já está na hora de combinarmos algum tipo de sinal para quando estivermos disputando uma garota, Sammy. Chute nas canelas não vale.

Sam foi obrigado a rir. Um momento de leveza. Como sentia falta disso. Como sentia falta das palhaçadas dele. Ficou olhando para ele. Ele tinha cortado o cabelo no dia anterior. Detestava cabelo comprido. O imaginou de cabelo comprido. Riu sozinho.

- Do que você está rindo?

Sam tirou o note da pasta e o abriu. Conectou a internet e entrou em alguns sites. O tempo todo tinha Dean olhando para ele. E se colasse uma peruca em Dean? Uma com longos cachos? Gargalhou. Conteve-se. Os pouco freqüentadores o olharam de soslaio. Não. Brincadeiras eram para quando estavam livres. Sem trabalho. E todas as vezes que as brincadeiras começavam demoravam a acabar.

- Não vai falar por que estava rindo?

- De você.

- Por que de mim?

Sam balançou a cabeça.

- Por que, Dean, estamos mais encrencados agora do que em qualquer outro momento de nossas vidas e você se lembra de cortar o cabelo. Cara, só você! – Por breves instantes ficaram se encarando. Sam admirava Dean. Sorriram um para o outro. Dean chegou para frente, passou uma das mãos no cabelo e piscou para o irmão.

- É para manter meu sexy appeal!

Sam riu novamente

- Não ferra, Dee!

- Rapazes. De quem é a salada?

Beck havia retornado. Colocou os pratos respectivamente a frente de seus donos. Retornou para o balcão e pegou duas cervejas.

- Vocês vão demorar por aqui? – Dean e Sam se entreolharam.

- Na verdade não. Estamos voltando para casa. Vamos passar as férias com nossos pais. Como ficou tarde resolvemos dar uma parada.

Sam largou a cerveja que estava bebendo.

- Você recomenda algum hotel por aqui? Uma pensão? Por talvez uns dois ou três dias. Temos que dar uma olhada no carro também.

- Vocês estão em um lugar sem muitas opções. Mas eu recomendaria o HoneyMoon. Alias é o único lugar para se ficar por enquanto.

Dean sorriu. Seu sorriso mais cafajeste.

- HoneyMoon? Como vocês conseguem ter um lugar chamado HoneyMoon, nesse fim de mundo?

Lá veio outro chute. Ele segurou o grito, mas olhou muito feio para o irmão. Daquela vez doeu mesmo.

Beck sorriu divertida. Por tudo que entendia, o irmão mais novo estava controlando o mais velho para que ele se comportasse na frente dela. Que "bunitinho".

- E por que é o HoneyMoon é a única opção... Por enquanto?

- Ah, temos um hotel, mas o dono dele faleceu recentemente e ele está fechado. HoneyMoom é uma loja de artigos esotéricos, Claudya vende coisas pela internet acho. Mas como a casa dela é grande ela aceitou hospedar algumas pessoas se aparecem forasteiros – Aqui ela sorriu para Sam, quase se desmanchando. – que precisassem ficar na cidade. A irmã de Othon chega semana que vem, aí vamos ter o hotel de volta.

Ao ouvirem sobre a morte os dois se ajeitaram em suas cadeiras.

- Que chato essa história. O dono era um homem idoso? – Sam sorriu de novo. Parecia interessado.

- Não, mesmo. Othon não tinha nem quarenta anos. As pessoas estão comentando que houve alguma coisa esquisita com ele... Mas não tem muito detalhe. O Xerife está mantendo todo o caso muito sigiloso... Não se fala de outra coisa na cidade. – Deu de ombros.

- Rebeca!

O homem atrás do balcão a olhava fixamente.

- Se já terminou de atender os fregueses, há uma pilha de louça para lavar. "Vambôra" trabalhar.

Beck fez uma careta. Olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça.

- Tenho que ir. – Sorriu mais uma vez para aquele homem de cabelos escuros. – Digam a Claudya que vocês falaram comigo. Talvez ajude. – Anotou um endereço no bloco de notas e deu para Sam.

- Rebeca!

- Estou indo, Pai. – Caminhou em direção ao balcão. – Só estava dando a direção da Claudya. Ele vão passar a noite na cidade.

Beck virou a cabeça e piscou para Sam.

Dean arrancou o papel da mão do irmão. Estava realmente anotado um endereço. Logo abaixo havia um número de celular e o nome Beck.

- Sei. Desde quando você sabe usar o dom dos Winchester? Você sempre foi o filhotinho assustado. Hunf! Você sempre fica encabulado com o avanço da mulherada.

- Já falei, Dean. – Sam pegou em seus talheres, pronto para atacar a parte verde de seu prato. – Não ferra! Já temos por onde começar.

Dean arrancou um pedaço do hambúrguer. Sam estava muito diferente.

**o 0 o**

A mulher ao telefone era bonita. Cara, como era bonita. Dean ficou acesso de imediato. Olhou de soslaio para o irmão. Ele também havia visto. Que corpo era aquele? De onde vinha aquela ninfa?

Claudya desligou o telefone e caminhou em direção aos dois.

- Falei com Beck. Ela conheceu vocês hoje.

- Hum, isso é um problema? – Sam tomou a frente mais uma vez. Sorriu.

- Se você é uma mulher solteira que vai hospedar dois homens desconhecidos isso realmente é um problema. – Claudya tinha longos e cacheados cabelos negros. Eles paravam a um palmo de sua cintura delicada. Seus olhos também negros fitavam sem disfarce os dois. Tinha uma maneira muito direta de falar.

- E o que podemos fazer para mudar essa situação? Ainda precisamos de um lugar para dormir.

Dean deu um paço para frente se mostrando. Queria chamar a atenção daquela mulher. Claudya tinha mexido com ele.

Ela coçou aquela parte logo atrás do lóbulo da orelha. Fez uma careta.

- Esperem um minuto.

Os dois ficaram onde estavam. E estavam numa sala grande que havia sido transformada em loja. Algumas estantes, artesanato e muitos produtos esotéricos. Fadas, bruxas, magos. Bonecas e caldeirões. Dean pegou uma faca sem fio, com várias gravuras incrustadas no cabo. Sussurrou para Sam: witch?

Claudya entrou nessa hora. Trazia em seus braços um imenso gato preto de olhos verdes.

- Esse é Jalaludin. É um maine coon. Nosso maior gato domestico.

Dean colocou a faca no lugar e se aproximou dela e do bichano.

- Olá, Lajalalgumacoisa.

Claudya riu.

- Já-la-lu-din. Foi um Imperador mongol. Segure-o.

- Como?

- É o que vocês terão que fazer para conseguir um quarto. Segurar Jalá durante alguns momentos.

Tanto Sam quanto Dean ficaram sem reação durante alguns instantes, mas logo em seguida Dean estendeu os braços e segurou o gato. O felino virou a cabeça para ele e miou baixinho, sonolento.

- Pode passar para o seu irmão.

Sam estendeu os braços e recebeu aquele ser quente e macio. Gostou de imediato do animal. Acariciou o pelo sedoso. O gato começou a ronronar.

- Jalaludin gosta de vocês. Vou levá-los até o quarto.

- Só isso? E quanto a história de mulher sozinha...

- Meu gato nunca errou na vida. Se ele não gosta de uma pessoa, pode ter certeza que essa pessoa é um psicopata. Então isso livra a cara de vocês. Venham, vou mostrar onde vocês vão ficar.

Claudya os levou para fora. Do lado da parte principal da casa havia um edifício baixo. Três divisões. Quartos.

- Não posso oferecer nenhuma refeição para vocês, mas acho que sabem chegar à lanchonete da Beck ou ao centro, não é mesmo? Eu costumo ir dormir cedo, então se precisarem de algo é bom falar logo.

Dean levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Baby, você sabe ser franca, não é mesmo?

Claudya lançou-lhe um olhar de inocência.

- Vão querer mais alguma coisa?

Estavam dentro do quarto. Sam contou as duas camas, cobertores, um banheiro, algumas cadeiras.

- Isso aqui também era uma pensão ou algo do tipo?

- Minha mãe alugava quartos. Vou me desfazer de tudo isso depois que o hotel reabrir. Quero criar estufas e um deposito.

- Estufas? Sua mãe concorda? – Dean estava do lado dela.

- É, estufas. Pretendo plantas algumas plantas mágicas e vendê-las pela internet. Minha mãe faleceu há dois anos. Câncer.

A voz da mulher diminuiu. Seus olhos marejaram. Sam tentou achar algo que pudesse impedir a mulher de se lembrar do fato triste e sair correndo dali. Dean às vezes era um cavalo. Ele estava todo atrapalhado.

- D-desculpe. Não queria ser intrometido.

- Boa noite. Amanhã de amanhã podem me encontrar na cozinha.

A mulher saiu do quarto como um furacão.

- Dean!

- Eu NÂO sabia!

- Sim, mas poderia ser só um pouco mais discreto, pelo amor de deus? – Sam jogou a sacola de viajem em uma cadeira. – Não tem ninguém na rua, você lembra? Fomos os últimos a sair da lanchonete e não são nem nove horas da noite, Dean! Como vamos recolher alguma informação se você afugentar as pessoas que podem nos dar essas informações?

Dean abriu os braços em direção de Sam. Não sabia o que dizer. Será que estava enferrujando? E logo com Claudya. Até o nome dela era bonito. Suspirou. Se as coisas não acabassem mal, talvez pudesse ter uma chance com ela. Jogou sua bolsa na cama.

- Bem o que vamos fazer, sentar e esperar? – Sam deitou. Passaram quase seis horas dentro do carro. Queria descansar um pouco.

- _Bem, você _senta e espera. Estou indo procurar um bar que esteja aberto. Bares ficam abertos até tarde mesmo numa cidadezinha como essa.

Já estava saindo, mas parou no meio do caminho.

- Você vai ficar bem?

Sam já estava de olhos fechados. Tinha passado um dos braços sobre os olhos e cruzado as pernas.

- Relaxa, Dee. Vá para o seu bar.

- Tá, só não durma, está bem? Não quero você sozinho, sem prestar atenção ao que está acontecendo a sua volta. Olho aberto, garoto – Dean deu dois passos e deu um tapa no pé de Sam. Sam por sua vez tirou o braço de cima do rosto e com uma rapidez fora do comum jogou o travesseiro que mantinha sua cabeça levantada em direção ao irmão. Mas o mesmo encontrou apenas a porta.

Quase como se fosse sincronizado o celular no bolso de Sam vibrou.

Ele atendeu ansioso.

- Ruby! Onde você está? Você não apareceu!

- _Calma, Sam. Tive problemas. Problemas sérios. Fui atacada por Lilith e escapei por muito pouco._

Algo na voz de Ruby fez Sam silenciar.

- Está ferida?

- _Não. Onde você está_?

Sam falou o nome da cidade e sobre a loja HoneyMoon.

- _Merda._

- O que foi, Ruby?

- _Eu também estou na cidade, Sam. Acho melhor nos encontrarmos. Tenho que ir embora, mas antes vou te dar tudo que posso. Lilith ainda está na minha cola. Não vou poder ficar muito tempo dando bobeira por aí._

- Quando?

- _Enquanto tempo você pode se desvencilhar de seu irmão?_

- Dean saiu.

_- Ótimo você pode vir agora? Melhor. Eu vou aí. Eu sei onde fica. Espera-me. Você acha que Dean vai demorar?_

Sam pensou um pouco

- Ele foi colher informações. Se encontrar algum tipo de jogo, vai demorar ainda mais.

_- Está bem, estou indo aí._

Sam desligou o telefone. Ficou olhando-o. Tinha que fazer. Pelo menos mais uma vez.

**o 0 o**

A batida na porta foi suave, mas nítida. Sam pulou da cadeira e escancarou a porta. A garota morena estava do outro lado. Ela sorriu. Lânguida. Deu um passo para entrar, mas uma barreira invisível a impediu de continuar. Olhou para o homem que a esperava do lado de dentro.

- Retire os patuás.

Sam piscou confuso

- Como?

- Os patuás, Sam. Não consigo entrar.

Sam finalmente entendeu do que se trava.

- Tem algum coisa errada, Ruby. Não colocamos patuás em lugar nenhum no quarto.

- É? E por que eu não consigo entrar?

Encaram-se avaliando o impasse.

- Espere.

Sam olhou a sua volta. Sabia que não tinha nada em sua bolsa. Foi até a bolsa de Dean e a revistou. Não encontrou nada. Olhou o quarto. Mas o que poderia, ali, ser uma proteção tão eficaz contra um demônio? Então seu olhar detectou o vaso de planta. Havia um delicado vaso na janela. Uma planta verde e de flores delicadas. A mesma planta, num pequeno ramalhete, estava pendurada sobre a porta. Sam esticou-se e apanhou o ramalhete. Cheiro-o. Conhecia aquele cheiro. Era mais forte, mas mais delicado. Artemísia? Mas como? Só a Artemísia sozinha não era capaz de deter um demônio. Seria alguma planta da mesma família?

- Sam? – Ruby fez sinal de espantar a planta seca.

- Claro. – Sam pegou a que estava e sua mão, passou pela janela, pegou o vaso e colocou num canto quarto. Quando se virou, Ruby estava em cima dele.

- Oi.

Sam sorriu.

- Oi. O que houve com Lilith?

Ruby começou a tirar a roupa.

- Eu a segui até aqui. Vocês sabem que ela está por perto, não sabem? Sabem que essa cidade vai virar uma filial do Inferno em breve?

Sam começou a desabotoar a própria camisa. Sempre era assim com Ruby. Sua respiração se acelerou.

- Sim. Viemos atrás dela. – Pensou em Castiel, mas algo segurou sua língua. - Alguém fez inscrições nas entradas da cidade. Os anjos não podem entrar.

- Pois eu acho que você deve ficar, mas só se aceitar mais de mim. Você depois de hoje vai estar preparado para ela. E Sam. – Ruby se endireitou. Estivera tocando o peito dele. – Eu não posso ficar. Ela está atrás de mim. Usei um feitiço para me esconder dela, mas não vai durar muito então, vamos ter que ser mais... intensos dessa vez. E adiantar alguns passos.

Sam a puxou para a cama. Deitou de costas enquanto ela subia para montá-lo. Beijaram-se com ardor. Algo retiniu dentro dele. Com força, com urgência. Tirou-a de cima de si, invertendo a posição. Levantou e com violência retirou o jeans dela e passou a beijar o corpo, a morder, lamber. Sentia-se no cio. Queria estar dentro dela. Naquele exato momento.

- Tire a roupa – Ruby sussurrou em seu ouvido. O hálito quente e a ordem o fez esquecer onde estava. Levantou novamente e retirou o que restava da própria roupa. Ruby entreabriu as pernas, convidativa. E ele aceitou o convite. A montou, entrando por entre suas coxas e a possuindo com avidez. Ruby acompanhou seus movimentos gemendo, se agarrando a ele. Sam começou a se movimentar com mais rapidez, com mais urgência. Um calor absurdo tomou conta dos dois corpos e um tremor violento os sacudiu num frenesi doentio. E então tão rápido quanto havia começado, acabou.

Com a respiração pesada, Sam levantou um pouco o corpo para olhar para ela.

Ruby sorriu.

- Você é bom, garoto.

Sam deixou escapar um risinho irônico. Aquilo era ser bom? Sempre era rápido demais, mas dessa vez batera todos os recordes. Impossível não comparar com Jess ou uma das meninas com quem havia ficado depois. O incomodava essa rapidez crescente assim como o prazer proporcional. Por que sempre havia prazer em demasia. Sempre era imensamente gostoso estar com ela. Mas dessa vez, nossa! Havia... sido!

- Hora do lanche.

Voltaram a troca de posição. Ela novamente o montou. Ele segurou seu braço. Ruby sorriu.

- Não. Estamos indo muito de vagar, Sam. Temos que dar um salto maior dessa vez.

Sam estava ali, totalmente aberto.

- Não se assuste está bem?

A mulher acariciou o próprio pescoço e num movimento invisível fez um talho um pouco abaixo da orelha. O sangue começou a escorrer. Samuel Winchester primeiro lambeu o liquido vermelho. Sentiu o gosto salgado e ferroso em sua boca. Depois sentiu o quê a mais que havia naquele sangue. Algo forte, viciante. _"Só mais essa. Vou estar mais forte depois disso. Vai ser a ultima vez_." Chegou a pensar que talvez realmente estivesse viciado. Mas depois o sangue espalhou-se por sua boca, pelo seu estomago. Atingiu o corpo inteiro. E esqueceu por completo esse pensamento. O sexo era bom, mas rápido. Isso era melhor. E se durasse apenas cinco minutos, para ele era como se estivesse em uma realidade alternativa, por que durava anos. Um prazer tão intenso que sentiu lágrimas correrem sobre seu rosto.

Todas as vezes que havia tomado sangue de Ruby, havia sido em pequeno goles. Pequeninos goles de cortes em seu braço. Nunca havia bebido direto de seu pescoço e nunca tanto quanto agora. A fome dele aumentou. Ele cravou os dentes naquela pele macia, aumentando o rasgo. Precisava de mais. Mais. Muito mais.

-Isso, Sam. Continue. - A mulher gemia, incentivando.

- Sam.

O mundo então parou. Não podia ser. Não poderia ter vacilado tanto assim. Não era possível que houvesse esquecido ele. Sam ouvira a voz de Dean. Afastou-se do pescoço de Ruby, notando que a ferida fechava-se sozinha. Era a primeira vez que via uma ferida dela sarar sozinha. Tentou manter seu pensamento nessa descoberta, sabia que era importante, mas seu corpo continuou virando, girando sobre a cama, para responder ao chamado daquela voz.

Ele olhou para porta.

Aberta. Dois passos dentro. Dean em pé. Olhando para ele.

Uma sensação de término o dominou completamente.

Por que pela expressão que Dean tinha no rosto, tudo estava acabado.

Acabara de perder Dean Winchester.

**o 0 o**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". - WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackless e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

**Notas:**

Estou lendo sem parar sobre anjos e demonios para que a história fique coerente, mas como isso é uma realidade alternativa, não levem a mal se eu mudar um pouco do que se conhece sobre os mesmo.

Espero que gostem.

Abraços.

**_Galatea Glax, abril de 2009_**

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Havia dado apenas alguns passos quando se perguntou se ele gostaria de mais umas cervejas. Não soube o quê o fez voltar já que poderia apenas ter comprado as cervejas e trazido na volta. Talvez, em algum canto dentro de si, achasse que ele dormiria e não queria que ele dormisse sozinho. Não se dorme num lugar como aquele e em plena missão. Mas ele andava confiante demais. E quando se é confiante demais se fica desleixado. Bem, não soube se foi só a cerveja ou tudo junto. O importante era que voltara a tempo de vê-lo atender ao telefone com a pior posse de culpado do mundo. Não pode distinguir bem o que ele falava, mas ouviu algumas coisas. A chuva e o vento estavam atrapalhando muito, mas pode distinguir "_Ruby"_ e "_Ele vai demorar ainda mais"._ Desistiu imediatamente do bar. Preparou-se para seguir seu irmão_._ Ele iria se encontrar com a piranha. Vagabunda. Por que podia apostar sua alma que hoje era dia de lição. Justamente naquela cidade e naquela hora. Como era que o idiota não percebia essas coisas? Estava tentando controlar sua raiva. Mas estava muito difícil. Havia mantido distancia do demônio por respeito a Sam. Mas já tinha dado o tempo. Aquilo tinha que acabar.

Lembrou-se do olhar de pânico que o irmão estampara na ultima vez que havia perguntando qual era o lance com Ruby. Estava claro que era sexo... também. Mas nem por um milionésimo de segundo acreditara que era só a parte física. Se fosse só sexo, o irmão teria desviado os olhos como em todas as vezes que ficava tímido e encabulado e admitiria. Mas não... Ele não só não admitira como negara ter feito qualquer coisa de anormal. Como se treinar matar demônios com o poder da mente fosse uma coisa muito normal. Só sabia que com isso, Sam o havia liberado de qualquer escrúpulo quanto a como descobrir a verdade. Alguma coisa muito podre estava rolando entre aqueles dois e ele iria descobrir isso naquela noite.

Achou um ponto discreto, perto da casa de Claudya e esperou. A chuva tinha aumentado, ventava muito e estava muito frio, mas a única coisa no mundo que o faria sair dali – se encolheu dentro da jaqueta, estava começando a tremer - seria os passos do irmão.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

A garota bateu na porta, olhando sobre os ombros. Olhou diretamente para ele – E Dean se xingou, odiando todos aqueles poderes dos infernos que permitiam que fosse detectado – mas em seguida ela olhou para o outro lado, aparentando não o ter percebido. Ele ficou imóvel, aguardando. Então eles iriam se encontrar ali, mesmo. Como dissera a Sam, literalmente, nas suas costas.

Sam abriu a porta e ela deu um passo para entrar, mas estancou. O som das vozes era audível, mas não seu significado. Conversaram alguma coisa e Sam desapareceu dentro do quarto. Ele voltou. Trocaram algumas frases. Ele voltou para dentro do quarto e então ela finalmente entrou.

Dean engoliu em seco. De repente apesar do frio estava suando. Era simples. Era só chegar perto da janela. Os quartos de Claudya seguiam de perto o projeto de vários hoteizinhos de beira de estrada. Eram mais arrumados, cheiravam a limpeza, mas só tinham uma janela grande do lado da única porta. Janela que Sam havia esquecido de fechar com a cortina.

Dean andou de vagar até a janela, ficando de lado, de maneira que pudesse ver sem ser visto.

Observou o irmão tirar a roupa enquanto Ruby fazia a mesma coisa. Viu os beijos, as mãos que percorriam o corpo um do outro. Estava estático. Jamais ficaria observando Sam em plena transa se as coisas não tivessem chegado ao ponto que chegaram. Não podia ouvir os gemidos, o vento zunia ao seu redor, mas sabia que estavam sendo emitidos. O prazer de Sam era palpável. Poderia entrar, reparti-lo e distribuir os pedaços. Quando os quadris começaram a bater com violência, Dean olhou os próprios pés, apertando os lábios. Dean adorava um pornô. Oras, sexo era sempre bom, certo? Adorava falar, ver e sobre tudo, fazer sexo. Mas estar ali, observando parecia... errado. Em outro tempo, numa outra época, iria tirar sarro do irmão por tê-lo pegado trepando, durante um mês, pelo menos. Mas humor era uma coisa que estava indo embora a uma velocidade astronômica. Não tinha graça nenhuma.

Foi então que aconteceu. Ruby estava em cima de Sam. Pode ver perfeitamente o que ela fizera. Abrira uma ferida no pescoço. Ferida que jorrou um sangue negro, espesso. Então não tinha mais chuva, não tinha mais chão. Pela primeira vez, Dean sentiu realmente sair do corpo. Perdera toda sensação de tato, apesar de estar totalmente consciente. Completamente desperto. Mas não sentia nada físico. Era só sua consciência. Sua mente entrou no quarto sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Sam sugava o sangue de Ruby com gana. Com força. O corpo todo dele, aquele corpo que havia embalado, limpado, alimentado, protegido, estremecia ao sorver goles e mais goles daquele troço nojento com vontade. Sam afastou-se um pouco e mordeu o pescoço da garota. Dean teve um ponto de empatia. Sentiu ser nele aqueles dentes, por que imaginou que o corte que Ruby tinha feito aumentara de forma mortal e com isso o fluxo de sangue também. Não ouviu, mas imaginou ouvir o sangue borbulhando naquela boca. Os dois gemeram. O corpo de Sam começou a tremer. Mas em momento nenhum fez um movimento indicando que iria sair de onde estava. Havia visto filmes pornôs de mais para não reconhecer um homem gozando.

- Isso, Sam. Continue. - A mulher gemia, incentivando.

- Sam. – sussurrou. Sem nenhuma conotação, sem qualquer inflexão. A voz de um robô teria mais personalidade.

Sam lentamente se afastou da mulher e girou para olhar para ele.

Dean viu o pânico, o desespero, a angústia trocarem de lugar sucessivamente no rosto de Sam. Do _seu_ Sam. Do _seu_ garoto.

- Dean. – o irmão mais novo empurrou a mulher para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que limpava a boca. Catou a calça e a vestiu de qualquer jeito. – Dean. – Medo. Estremeceu de medo.

Ele não respondeu. Olhou para a garota que se vestia também. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Cheia de sarcasmo. E foi isso que o puxou para terra, de volta ao seu corpo. Sentiu uma raiva fria, assassina percorrendo, devorando sua alma.

- Vou matar você. – Declarou calmamente. Ganhou asas então, por que literalmente voou em cima de Ruby. Sam chegou a tentar impedir, mas Dean tinha sido mais rápido. Ele já estava em cima da cama, quando foi parado. Imobilizado em pleno ar. Levou as mãos à garganta. Estava sendo sufocado.

Sam se assustou. O que Ruby achava que estava fazendo?

- Solte-o Ruby!

A garota não havia perdido o sorriso. Com um acenar de cabeça empurrou Sam de encontro à parede e o prendeu também. Garras de aço apertaram sua garganta.

- Senhores. – Ela fez uma reverencia. – Ou melhor... Crianças...! Vocês não aprendem não é? Quando vão saber identificar um demônio de maneira correta? Principalmente o senhor! – Apontou o dedo para Sam.

Dean estava sem ar, sufocando, mais ainda assim se deu conta do que ela dizia. Apesar de lutar para se soltar das patas de ferro que esmagavam sua garganta, conseguiu pronunciar um nome.

- Li..

- Isso, Dean! Acho que Sammy aqui não anda fazendo jus a fama de mais inteligente da dupla não é mesmo?

Ela terminou de se arrumar.

- Bem, meninos, vamos conversar. Há muito a ser dito.

As cadeiras arrastaram-se sozinhas, ficando uma do lado da outra. Dean e Sam foram jogados nelas, ainda imobilizados. No entanto as garras que seguravam suas gargantas foram retiradas.

- Onde está Ruby? O que fez com ela? – Sam tossiu.

- Oh, aquela diabinha não está mais entre nós. - Lilith sentou na cama, cruzou as pernas. Esticou o braço para trás, apoiando o corpo nele.

- Ela vai sair de lá. Ela já escapou antes. – As garras voltaram. Sua voz morreu.

- Deixe-me repetir, Sam. Ruby não está mais entre nós... demônios. Ela já era. Se servir de consolo ela realmente estava do lado de vocês. Inclusive ela morreu choramingo seu nome, Sam. – a garota inclinou a cabeça numa saudação.

- Deixe-o em paz. – A voz de Dean era calma, porém ameaçadora. Sam tentou olhar para o teto. Não iria ficar com os olhos cheios de água. Ruby sabia onde estava se metendo quando escolhera de que lado lutar. Mas ainda assim doía, não doía?

- Vamos fazer da seguinte maneira. Eu falo e vocês ouvem, correto? – Sam teve o corpo projetado para a frente quando as garras mais uma vez soltaram seu pescoço. - Voltamos ao ponto que havíamos parado, Sam. Só que dessa vez você vai ficar caladinho. Cansei de você. Acho que vou ganhar mais conversando com o Dean, aqui. – Ela suspirou. - Dean. Acho que seu irmão informou do trato que propus a ele, não?

Dean a olhava de lado. Sua cabeça estava a mil, tentando achar uma maneira de se livrar daquela situação. Precisava de tempo para encontrar algo. Balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Ótimo. Ele não aceitou, claro. Achei que poderia convencê-lo, mas ele meteu aquela faca na minha pobre garganta. Depois você chegou e .etc.

"Então, deixe-me fazer um nova proposta. A qual, é claro, você, Dean, não poderá recusar. Você viu com seus próprios olhos o que seu irmão andava fazendo com Ruby, não é mesmo? Nosso Sam, aqui, anda vestindo a fantasia de vampiro. Aquela diabinha era uma novata. Seu sangue era fraco. Mas estava ajudando ao nosso garoto a acelerar a maturação de seus poderes. O que incluía ser imune a mim. Agora o meu sangue – Lilith levantou e foi passear em volta de Sam. – é muito diferente. Primeiro sou muito mais velha. Segundo sou a favorita de Lúcifer. Chego a estar empolgada com o que vai acontecer com você, rapaz! – Ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele. – Alias, lembra aquela coisa de imunidade contra mim? Ela sussurrou no seu ouvido. – Já era também.".

"Então, Dean. O trato é o seguinte. Você mata seu irmãozinho caçula e se entrega para voltar de livre e espontânea vontade ao Inferno. Em troca eu paro com a quebra de selos e o resto que vocês já sabem. Devo acrescentar também que faltam poucos para terminar o serviço. Mas precisamente sete. Então o tempo urge"

Lilith voltou a sentar. Cruzou as pernas e entrelaçou os joelhos com as mãos. Por um momento ficou pensativa, olhando Dean, sem o ver. Virou-se para o outro homem, ainda pensativa.

- Boa noite, Sam. – Sam pendeu a cabeça de vagar, entrando num sono profundo.

- O que você fez com ele, sua... – Dean se debateu na cadeira.

- Calminha, Dean. A conversa agora é para adultos. E para mostrar minhas boas intenções... – Ela fez um gesto e Dean imediatamente se sentiu desatado. Empurrou a cadeira para trás, ficando de pé num pulo.

- O que você quer, afinal de contas? – Dean deu a volta por trás de Sam, colocando dois dedos em seu pescoço. A pulsação era regular. Sam estava dormindo.

- Estou com problemas e você pode ajudar a todos. Inclusive a mim.

- E por que cargas d'água eu ajudaria você?????

- Acho que já respondi algo parecido ao seu irmão. Por que é um pacto, idiota. Por mais velha que eu seja, e portanto mais forte que eu seja, pacto é pacto. E é impossível burlar um pacto, a não ser que você tenha anjos do seu lado. Mas você sabe disso, não é mesmo? Não é nenhuma novidade, Lazaro. – Ela levantou e deu alguns passos em direção a ele. – Quero fazer um adendo ao nosso acordo, garoto. Há um demônio muito antigo, chamado Asmodeu. Ele é muito mais forte do que eu e é o responsável direto pela minha supervisão. Ele está na terra e quer tanto quanto Lúcifer os selos quebrados. E só eu posso quebrá-los. Então é simples. Duas propostas pelo preço de um pacto. Se você matar Asmodeu, não enviá-lo de volta ao Inferno, mas matá-lo, e se entregar para voltar para a casa – ela apontou um dedo para baixo – eu deixo de quebrar os selos e purifico o seu irmãozinho. Retiro dele todo o sangue demoníaco. E quem sabe ele consiga viver uma vidinha normal? É isso que você quer para ele agora, não é? Daria esse presente a ele? – O sorriso brincava nos lábios da mulher. - Você pode também matá-lo e se entregar para voltar para o inferno. Mas essa não é uma proposta muito boa para mim, se é que me compreende. – Lilith pulou da cama e avançou enquanto falava.

Dean se controlou. Não tinha nada forte para lutar naquele momento. Apesar da arma em sua bolsa, uma pistola não seria o suficiente contra aquilo a sua frente. A situação era precária, mas ainda assim, quando ouviu aquele discurso, sentiu uma pontada de esperança de sair com vida e - mais importante – levar Sam com ele. Uma coisa de cada vez, entretanto. Primeiro tinham que sair daquela cidade e para isso tinha que se livrar daquela mulher.

- E como você acha que conseguirei matar esse... seu chefe, se não consegui ainda matar _você_?

Lilith riu. Aproximou-se ainda mais de Dean. Enlaçou seu pescoço. Dean tentou se desvencilhar, mas ela era mais forte.

- Garoto, garoto, garoto... Dean, Dean, Dean... Você esqueceu que de um lado você tem um anjo da guarda? Um que gosta muito de você? Você é importante para os carinhas com asas de pombo. – Urgh, detesto pombo! - E que do outro lado você tem uma amiguinha celestial? Uma moça rebelde, mas que não é como nós, diabinhos? Que através desses dois você tem acesso aos céus? Meu bem! Peça ajuda. Você não é quadrado. Se vira. Mas até você tem que admitir que é uma proposta justa. Ah, antes que eu esqueça. Você tem nove dias a partir do aceite da proposta, hehe.

- Você acha justo matar meu irmão ou cometer suicídio? – Dean arqueou os cantos dos lábios, num sorriso forçado. Camas, poltrona, cômoda. Armário da TV, mesa. Cadeiras. Sam em uma delas. Por Cristo, não tinha nada, absolutamente nada que pudesse usar contra aquela vaca?! Absorveu então o prazo. Nove dias.

- Repetindo a história... Essa sensação de dejavu está me matando, Dean! Bem, querido... – Ela passou o um dedo indicador sobre o lábios dele, seguindo o desenho da pele delicada. – Você aceita ou não?

Se viu sem saída. O que mais poderia fazer? Se dissesse não, tinha certeza que seria morto imediatamente. E por mais que tivesse em algum canto de sua mente a idéia de que Castiel talvez o trouxesse de volta (e isso definitivamente não era certo) quem garantiria que Sam também seria trazido? Duvidava muito que o caçula fosse bem quisto no paraíso com todo aquele sangue correndo dentro dele. Encarou a garota. Confirmou com a cabeça.

- Em voz alta, baby.

- Eu aceito o pacto.

- Isso. Agora só precisamos assinar os papéis.

Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

A Ex-Ruby indicou a cama com a cabeça.

- Não, não, não. Não mesmo. Nem pensar!

Lilith se afastou um pouco.

- Você está cansado de saber que é assim que pactos são realizados, Dean Winchester. Com consentimento e troca de fluidos.

- Não vou para cama com você nem a pau. Nunca.

Lilith bufou irritada. Estava perto demais de conseguir o que queria para as coisas irem por água abaixo por aquilo. Um frescurinha de um Winchester. Teve que reconhecer que essa parte teria sido mais fácil se tivesse sido Sam.

- Então deixe ver se consigo resolver nosso problema...

Lilith agarrou a nuca de Dean forçando-o para baixo, fazendo-o olhá-la. Aproximou sua boca da dele e a invadiu com força. Sugou o beijo e mal suas línguas e salivas haviam se misturado, Dean sentiu uma força esmagadora entrar por sua cabeça, passar por seu corpo e sair por seus pés. Parecia que tinha sido atingido por raio. Sentiu asco de si mesmo. De ter encostado seu corpo naquele corpo.

- Pacto selado, garotão. Claro, teria sido mais divertido se tivéssemos feito da outra forma, mas assim também valeu. Eu tenho o que queria. E lembre-se. Somos sujos, imorais, indecentes, mausss... – ela sibilou. – Faz parte de nossa natureza demoníaca. Mas pelo que me conste, estou te dando uma chance verdadeira de salvar seu irmão e todas as pessoas do mundo. Leve isso em consideração, fedelho.

Sam gemeu alto, estava saindo do sono imposto pelo demônio.

- Dean.

- Pare o que for que você esteja fazendo com ele, Lilith. – Dean empurrou a mulher e foi ajoelhar em frente ao irmão. Levantou sua cabeça. Sam estava quente, muito quente. – Pare agora!

Ela riu.

- Impossível. É o sangue, querido.

Sam começou a se contorcer, gemendo. Enroscou-se sobre si mesmo, abraçando o tórax. Escorregou para o chão. A dor era insuportável.

Dean passou o braço por baixo do ombro ajudando o irmão a se levantar.

- Vamos lá, Sam. Faça uma força.

- Dean. – Sam tentou falar, mais algo estava acontecendo com ele. Algo ruim. Quase foi carregado para cama pelo irmão.

- Eu acho que você pode ajudar seu irmão depois. Você tem um outro problema para resolver agora, Dean.

Sam começou a gritar. Com toda a força que um homem daquele tamanho poderia.

- Sam. Sam! - Não havia o que fazer. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Dean?

- O QUE É? Ele está sofrendo! – o homem avançou. Como queria fazê-la engolir aquele risinho que não sumia nunca...

- Como vocês vão sair daqui? Asmodeu está lá fora e não posso mover uma palha para ajudá-lo, meu caro. Bem que gostaria, mas isso vai comprometer minha posição.

Dean então ouviu. A chuva lá fora parecia um furacão. O barulho era alto, mas não tão alto quanto os gritos de Sam.

Aquilo tudo era loucura. Não podiam estar naquele beco sem saída.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz de Claudya foi ríspida. Ela estava parada na porta. Totalmente encharcada. – Não quero farra na minha casa. Eu liguei para o Xerife. Acho melhor todos vocês irem embora agora!

Claudya abarcou todos com um só olhar. Parecia furiosa. Passou de Dean, para Sam e depois para Lilith.

- Fora!

Então algo aconteceu. O tempo parou. Dean olhou lá para fora e se surpreendeu com o que via. Os pingos de chuva estavam imóveis em pleno ar. O ar se encheu com um aroma de flores. Fez-se silêncio. Apesar de Sam ainda continuar se contorcendo, seus gritos não eram mais audíveis. O mundo entrou em estado de suspensão.

Claudya olhava para Lilith. Alguma coisa havia mudado na primeira. Algo totalmente surpreendente estava acontecendo bem diante de Dean, só que ele não sabia o que era. Viu algo desperta em Claudya. Algo totalmente novo e... angelical?

- Fora. – Dessa vez o tom de voz foi suave, delicado, ainda que firme.

Lilith assentiu. Passou pela outra mulher, olhando ainda uma vez por cima do ombro. Para Dean.

Assim que Lilith saiu, a chuva voltou a cair e Sam a gritar. O mundo voltou a girar.

Claudya começou a tremer. Dean queria ir até ela, mas os gritos de Sam redobraram.

- Você consegue andar? Se eu trouxer o carro até a porta e te ajudar você consegue ir até ele? Temos que sair daqui, Sam. – Tinha levantando o corpo do irmão, tentado fazê-lo sentar. Depois que saíssem dali poderia tentar entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Dean... Me perdoa. - Veio mais uma onda. Sam se contorceu inteiro. – Dean... Dói. – Lágrimas de dor escorreram pela face do rapaz.

A mão branca, leitosa, delicada, de Claudya tocou o rosto de Sam. E nesse momento ele desmaiou no ombro do irmão.

- O que você fez? – Dean olhava de Sam para Claudya, de Claudya para Sam.

- Ele estava com dor. - respondeu docemente.

Dean ajeitou o irmão caçula na cama. Ele parecia dormir. Tinham que sair dali. Nos próximos minutos.

- Vou buscar o carro.

Olhou mais uma vez para o irmão e para a mulher ao lado dele.

'Não pense. Não pense. Pense depois. Ação. Buscar o carro, colocar Sam dentro do Impala. Dirigir como louco para fora da cidade"

Mas ao virar para sair pode ver o brilho do giroscópio do carro do xerife.

Do lado de fora começara a juntar pessoas. Debaixo das lâmpadas dos postes, iluminadas ora de vermelho, ora de azul pelo carro da polícia. Estavam apenas paradas ali. Debaixo da chuva. Olhando para o quarto onde estavam. E o Impala estava do outro lado daquele pequeno agrupamento. Quando Dean chegou à porta, eles começaram a se movimentar indo em direção a ele. Lembrou-se de Lilith mencionando um déjà vu.

- Merda! Merda! Inferno! – Olhos negros. Todos os olhos estavam negros. Dean deu meia volta e fechou o quarto. Correu até as bolsas e retirou a armas, a dele e a de Sam, engatilhando-as em seguida. Por que não trouxera as coisas do carro para o quarto como sempre faziam? Por quê? Um erro sério. Grave. Que nunca mais se repetiria se safassem dessa.

- Claudya, você tem sal no quarto? – a mulher olhava para Sam com pesar. Parecia atônita.

- Claudya? – Dean a sacudiu levemente. – Sal?

Ela o olhou e depois para a porta. Andou até o meio do quarto e virou a cabeça por todos os lados procurando algo. Enxergou o vaso que apenas algum tempo atrás Sam havia retirado de seu lugar. O pegou e recolocou na janela. Puxou uma das cadeiras, subiu nela e recolocou também o ramalhete no prego que o sustentara antes.

Dean juntou as duas armas em uma mão e a arrancou da cadeira com a outra, puxando-a pela cintura. Praticamente a carregou para perto da cama de Sam e ficou na frente dos dois. Sam desmaiado na cama, Claudya prensada na parede as suas costas. Os postes na rua projetavam sombras na casa de Claudya. Os vultos cresciam em direção a ela. .

Não conseguia acreditar que depois de tudo iria acabar assim. Daquele jeito.

Abaixou a cabeça, toda atenção a sua frente. O corpo rígido para a luta.

Apontou as duas pistolas para porta.

Que fosse do jeito que Deus quisesse.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". - WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackless e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

**Nota:**

Estou lendo sem parar sobre anjos e demônios para que a história fique coerente, mas como isso é uma realidade alternativa, não levem a mal se eu mudar um pouco do que se conhece sobre os mesmo.

Espero que gostem.

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, abril de 2009**_

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Castiel estava angustiado. Sabia que havia alguma coisa errada. Nem 24 horas haviam se passado desde que os irmãos Winchester haviam entrado na cidade, mas o anjo sabia que havia algo insuportavelmente errado. Sentiu a chuva aumentar com o passar do tempo, que mesmo para ele, um anjo, se arrastava.

- Castiel – a voz de seu superior chegou nítida. Zacarias entrou na área limpa, onde não chovia, onde estava o anjo. – Hum, temos um incidente.

- Incidente? – o anjo inclinou a cabeça, tentando entender.

- Mikael e Mena estarão aqui em menos de uma hora.

Castiel chegou a abrir a boca na tentativa de responder. Mas não conseguiu. Mikael e Mena? O que uma Virtude e uma Potência estariam fazendo nesse plano? Raras foram às vezes que se ouviu falar de tais tipos de anjos no plano humano.

Voltou-se para a cidade.

- Você vai ter uma única chance de tirá-los de lá, irmão. Entrará com Mikael. O tempo será curto.

O anjo moreno assentiu. Teria uma chance. Era o que bastava. Aguardou imóvel. Preparou-se para o que teria que enfrentar.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Dean apontava as armas para a porta, pronto para disparar. O vulto do Xerife, reconheceu pela roupa, chegou na janela. Ele tocou os vidros e foi jogado para trás.

Dean olhou para a mulher às suas costas. Um sorriso cândido brincava em seus lábios.

- Sempre penduro esse tipo de Artemísia nas minhas janelas. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – O que quer que eles sejam não poderão entrar.

Ele olhou para o banheiro.

- Eu penduro em _todas_ as minhas janelas. - A voz de uma menina. Parecia uma criança.

- Vamos ter que conversar sobre isso depois que sairmos daqui. - Dean abaixou as armas permitindo-se relaxar durante apenas dois segundos.

- Fique aqui – falou para Claudya.

- Pode deixar. Não tenho planos para essa noite. – Ela tinha aquele olhar atônito voltado para a janela.

Dean correu até ao banheiro. Subiu no vaso e olhou pela janela. Havia gente daquele lado também. De qualquer forma a passagem era pequena e não tinha jeito de fazer Sam passar por ela.

Foi quando já havia desistido da janela e entrava de novo no quarto que a porta explodiu em mil pedaços. Ato reflexo, mesmo sendo jogado contra a única cômoda, girou sobre si mesmo e disparou as pistolas ao mesmo tempo. Quando conseguiu, momentos depois, olhar para porta, seu coração quase parou de alívio. Castiel estava parado no meio do quarto. Do seu lado um gigante de mais de dois metros de altura tinha os olhos fixos em Claudya. Fez uma anotação mental para nunca desperdiçar munição com anjos.

- Castiel! - Dean andou em sua direção.

- Não temos tempo para conversa, Dean. Apanhe seu irmão. Eu e Mikael entramos juntos, mas vamos sair por portas diferentes.

- ".............." – O anjo gigante abriu a boca e moveu os lábios como se estivesse realmente falando. Estendeu a mão para a mulher. Ela caminhou para o seu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que Dean rumou para levantar Sam. Mas ele se mantinha naquele sono tranqüilo em que Claudya o havia posto. E seria difícil erguê-lo sozinho. Dois malditos anjos e nenhum deles para dar uma mãozinha. Mas Sam era responsabilidade sua, então ficou calado.

Castiel estava nervoso. Olhou para o outro anjo que mostrava impaciência.

- Não posso deixá-los, Mikael. – O anjo continuava a "falar", mas Dean não ouvia absolutamente nada. – É, eu sei. Dean. Vamos sair pela porta. Não posso transportar vocês dois. Você vai ter que arrastar Sam com você. Temos um tempo muito pequeno para conseguirmos escapar.

- Ta falando muito, cara. Você manda. Se for para sair daqui, vambora. Eu dou meu jeito com Sam.

Ele enfiou a única arma que ainda tinha munição na parte de trás da calça e foi se postar por baixo do irmão, segurando-o por baixo dos ombros. Puxou-o da cama de uma só vez. Como seu irmãozinho era pesado, caramba! Os pés de Sam bateram no chão, mas o som foi abafado por um ruído que começava a crescer.

Castiel virou-se para o outro anjo, que havia passado os braços em volta de Claudya. Ele olhou para cima e começou a mexer os lábios de maneira lenta e seqüenciada. Dean estava de frente para ele, então percebeu que o outro... cantava. O quarto começou a tremer como só acontece em terremotos. As coisas começaram a cair de seus lugares.

- Prepare-se! - Castiel gritou para o rapaz, que só abanou a cabeça confirmando. O som aumentou de forma assustadora, fazendo os ouvidos de Dean doerem ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava de como o próprio Castiel havia tentando falar com ele no começo, há meses atrás.

A luz apareceu como se houvesse explodido uma bomba. O lugar onde o anjo gigante estava pulsou. Ele desapareceu levando Claudya consigo e deixando atrás de si uma onda de força que reverberou como a face de um lago diante de uma pedra. Só que com muito mais violência. Essa onda ultrapassou o quarto, deixando Castiel e os irmãos Winchester incólumes, porém atingido as pessoas lá fora, projetadas a metros de distancia.

Castiel andou para fora do quarto preparado para enfrentar os que por ventura ainda estivessem em pé. Dean arrastou como pode o irmão. A chuva só piorou o peso de Sam.

- Você acha que isso é o suficiente para nos deter? - O homem com a farda de xerife estava levantando. - Temos ordens para matá-los. Saia da frente, anjo.

- Deixe-nos passar. - A voz firme do anjo moreno era por si só uma ordem.

- Vai ter que passar por nós.

Mais pessoas começaram a levantar recuperadas da saída do outro ser celestial. Dean fez uma careta. Mesmo que Castiel estivesse lutando melhor (ele já vira o anjo levar uma pequena surra) havia muitos para que ele acreditasse que o outro sozinho daria conta. Pelo que ele tinha entendido aquela era uma missão suicida. Sentiu um carinho imenso por Castiel. De qualquer forma se caísse, cairia lutando.

Dean ajoelhou, segurando Sam contra si. A mão buscou a arma. Por um minuto lamentou pelo irmão estar apagado. Seria uma boa luta. Não justa, mas boa.

Mas Castiel tinha outros planos. Ao ver o que Dean estava fazendo, foi até ele e arrancou Sam de seus braços como se não passasse de um travesseiro e caminhou até o Impala. Dean correu atrás a tempo de voltar a segurar o irmão, pois a briga havia começado. As pessoas literalmente caíram em cima deles. Castiel tocava a testa de um e mais outro, jogando-os para trás quando as entidades que as possuíam era retiradas com violência. Mas como Dean havia previsto eram muitas.

Ele arrastou o irmão até o banco do carona, jogando-o de qualquer jeito dentro do carro. Socou um homem que o havia prensado contra o veiculo e logo depois atirou em outro que vinha em sua direção. Voltou para o lugar do motorista, abrindo espaço com murros e chutes.

- Vá o mais rápido que puder. A cidade será destruída. – Castiel conseguiu sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Aquilo realmente assustou Dean.

Ao girar a chave no volante o Impala respondeu prontamente.

- Isso, meu neném! – Gritou. Ele arrancou o carro desesperado. Disparou de qualquer jeito pela rua. Infelizmente as criaturas ao virem o carro indo em sua direção, acabavam desviando. – Inferno, são mais inteligentes que zumbis, é verdade.

Olhou pelo retrovisor. Castiel estava perdendo. E o pior? Havia um grupo atrás dele.

- Achou que fosse escapar de nós?

A mulher surgiu no banco de trás e o tempo que falou com ele foi o tempo também em que ela o segurou pelo pescoço, fazendo o Impala dançar na pista de maneira perigosa.

- Solte-o agora!

Castiel estava do lado da mulher. Segurou-a com força ao mesmo tempo em que a tocava na testa com a mão espalmada. Os olhos dela brilharam e a fumaça negra foi vomitada para fora do carro. Mal ela saiu e havia mais um no mesmo corpo que passou a lutar com o anjo.

- Dean, rápido.

- Estou tentando, quem tem asas aqui é você meu chapa! Estou tentando!

Pisou no acelerador, havia sido tomado por uma sensação de urgência que espremia suas entranhas dolorosamente.

- Vamos, lá, belezinha, não me deixe na mão agora. Castiel, você não pode fazer alguma coisa??!!

Dean olhou para o retrovisor, mas nem o anjo nem a mulher não estava mais lá. E então, outro clarão.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Parecia ter se passado anos quando conseguiu finalmente enxergar alguma coisa a sua volta. Estavam fora da cidade. Há vários quilômetros de distância. Dean não sabia, mas era o local em que Castiel havia passado a maior parte do dia.

Viu o anjo do lado de fora do veículo. Saiu do carro meio tonto.

- O que foi aquilo? O que aconteceu?

Castiel olhava fixo para um ponto no horizonte.

- Ei! O que houve? – Dean parou em frente ao anjo - Castiel.

Imóvel. Finalmente se virou para onde estava o olhar do anjo.

Prendeu sua respiração. O lugar, onde presumia ser a cidade, estava iluminado por um facho brilhante vindo do céu. Momentos depois houve uma explosão que quase cegou o rapaz e depois silêncio absoluto. Por que tudo era tão _iluminado_ com aqueles caras?

Dean demorou a entender. Estava atônito. Então as palavras de seu companheiro fizeram sentido: "A cidade vai ser destruída."

O que acabara de ver fora isso, certo? Havia visto a destruição de um lugar pela ira divina... Ah, merda!

- Acabou. – Castiel disse simplesmente.

Dean ficou lá.

- Acabou? Acabou, Cass? Cara, não acabou coisa nenhuma. Está apenas começando. – Não pensaria em todas aquelas pessoas. Pessoas inocentes. Era difícil, mas sem Sam ali para ficar sendo sua consciência, talvez até conseguisse.

Ele deu a volta no carro indo vê-lo.

Ainda estava com litros de adrenalina nas veias, mas a história toda com Sam voltou nítida e dolorosa.

Abaixou procurando um sinal de despertar nele.

- Ele está em estado de graça.

- Como é que é? – Levantou encarando-o.

- As reações são diferentes dependendo do humano, mas a todas podemos chamar "estado de graça".

- Do que você está?

- Do fato de ser tocado por um santo.

O queixo de Dean caiu. Ficou ali olhando para Castiel, tentando acreditar que Claudya era uma... santa.

- Claudya?

- Sim.

- Demônios, Anjos, profetas e agora santos. O que mais vai surgir, Cass, Cristo em pessoa?

Castiel chegou a abrir a boca, mas Dean levantou um braço impedindo-o.

- Deixa pra lá. Não quero saber.

- A guerra foi declarada, Dean. Faltam poucos selos. E precisamos de ajuda. De todos. Então espere por mais santos, mais anjos, mais profetas. Todos que puderem de alguma maneira acrescentar.

- Pensei que a responsabilidade de impedir isso fosse minha. – Dean piscou. A água da chuva entrava em seus olhos.

- E ainda é. Mas está cada vez mais próximo a quebra total de selos. A situação... está cada vez mais difícil.

- Olha tudo que quero saber agora é se você, - Dean olhou novamente para o irmão – você não pode fazer alguma coisa para acordá-lo?

Castiel chegou do seu lado. Só então Dean realmente reparou no anjo. Ele parecia exausto. Aquela luta tinha sido difícil para ele.

- Ele está em estado de graça. Mas não vai durar muito tempo. – Castiel estampou uma expressão de desânimo no rosto. Parecia decepcionado.

- Você já falou isso... – Dean piscou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Como assim não vai durar muito? Por que essa cara?

O anjo olhou pra o jovem Winchester e de volta para o irmão dele.

- Ele foi maculado. De tal forma que nem o toque de um santo ou... de um anjo pode ajudar. A Senhora apenas amenizou os sintomas temporariamente. O que foi que Sam fez?

Ele se deu conta que Castiel não sabia. Que ele não sabia o que Sam havia feito. Sentiu uma vergonha imensa, como se _ele, Dean,_ estivesse totalmente errado, como se _ele, Dean,_ fosse um criminoso. Ao mesmo tempo um sentido de dever, de dever para com Sam, o impediu de falar sobre o episódio inicial com Lilith.

Castiel olhou para o céu.

- Tenho que ir. – Olhou mais uma vez para Sam. Mas não fez nenhum comentário. Seu rosto estava mais pálido do que o normal. Seu olhar mais assombrado do que o costume.

- Não faça isso. Não suma desse jeito. Preciso... Merda! – Dean respirou fundo. Ele se fora. – Preciso falar sobre o pacto!

Ainda chovia, agora um pouco menos do que antes, mas ainda assim era muita chuva. Sam estava molhado, ele estava molhado, sua criança – deu dois tapinhas no capo do carro – estava molhada.

Voltou para volante. Tinha deixado pago por dois dias o quarto que estavam ocupando no último hotel.

Tinham que chegar lá e providenciar roupas secas e tentar tirar Sam daquele estado.

Sentiu as garras do medo arranhando as portas de sua consciência, mas travou com várias escoras aquela entrada. Não era hora de sentir medo ou desespero.

- Dean... – a voz rouca de Sam chegou de muito longe.

Dean prendeu o suspiro de alívio. Não chegou a olhar para ele. Pelo menos estava acordando. - Calma, velho. Estamos indo para o hotel.

- Dean... eu só queria... – Sam foi interrompido por uma contração em seu abdômen. Ele se dobrou sobre si mesmo, mas não chegou a emitir som algum.

Dean olhava para frente. Girou a chave e saiu com o carro. Tinham uma longa estrada pela frente.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

- Mas o que foi aquilo? – Asmodeu repetiu quase palavra por palavra a dúvida de Dean. Foi a vez de Lilith ser agarrada pelo pescoço. – Por que você nos levou para perto de um santo?

- Não sabia... – Lilith fechou os olhos e projetou toda sua força contra o outro. Não foi o suficiente para feri-lo, mas o suficiente para liberta-se. – Não sabia, Asmodeu. Nem eu, nem Astaroth. Como poderíamos saber? Acha que ficamos monitorando todo humano que possui uma santidade dormente? Pelo que saiba todo maldito humano pode se tornar um santo, idiota. Só demos azar. Mas consegui o pacto. E isso é o importante.

- Fomos assolados por uma Potência, Lilith. Uma Potência. Uma maldita Potência. Você sabe o que isso significa? Eles estão descendo. – Asmodeu tinha um olhar assassino para a mulher.

- Meu caro... isso é um ponto de vista. Do meu significa que estamos mais perto, mais fortes. Se os soldados rasos não estão dando conta e o pessoal mais velho e mais forte tem que se intrometer, significa que estamos indo bem, obrigada.

Asmodeu ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

- O pacto?

- O irmão morto e ele se entregando de livre e espontânea vontade.

- E com isso ele próprio estará quebrando os últimos dois selos. – Asmodeu sorriu.- Nove dias a partir de hoje?

Lilith confirmou com um gesto.

- Ótimo. Temos cinco selos a quebrar antes do prazo final deles. – Asmodeu acenou com a cabeça e sumiu.

Só então Astaroth se aproximou.

- Foi por pouco. – falou para mãe.

- Sim. Mas a pior parte já passou.

Rebeca sorriu. Ou pelo menos o corpo de Beck, a garçonete, sorriu.

- Dá para acreditar que eles enviaram uma Potência? O que um santo não desperta, não é mesmo?

As duas riram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles estão desesperados, Astaroth. – O sorriso morreu nos lábios de Lilith. – Mas meu plano é excelente.

Beck assentiu.

- Mas é muito arriscado, Mãe. Qualquer coisa que não saia como planejando vai nos trazer muitos problemas.

Lilith deu de ombros.

- De qualquer maneira eu me safo. Melhor ou pior, pelo menos agora tenho chances de sair disso. E agora, minha filha, começa sua parte.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSSDSSSDSDSSDSSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Sam não melhorava, por sinal, ondas de dor vinham com cada vez mais força. Ele já não gritava. Sua respiração falhava e ficava sem voz.

Dean o arrastou para dentro do quarto e colocou na cama. Não conseguia esquecer Lilith falando sobre ser impossível parar o _processo_. "É o sangue, querido." - A voz feminina repetia sem parar em sua mente.

Nos intervalos dos ataques tirou a roupa do irmão. Ele entrava e sai do ar. Assim que estava para ter um dos ataques, recobrava um pouco a consciência apenas para sofrer a dor. Logo em seguida parecia desmaiar. Pegou uma toalha e o secou da melhor maneira possível. Só depois que aparentemente ele estava mais confortável foi que pensou em si mesmo. Suas coisas tinham ficado no hotel da ex-cidade e portanto estavam sem roupas e kit de viajem. No dia seguinte veria isso. Colocou o aquecedor no máximo e retirou as próprias roupas. Colocou-as penduras nas cadeiras perto do aparelho para que secassem. Tomou um banho correndo e mal havia saído do banheiro, enrolado em uma toalha, ouviu o chamado.

- Dee.

Ele esperou, mais o ataque não veio.

- Dee. Por favor. - A voz baixa. Insuportavelmente sofrida. – Por. Favor.

Ele se aproximou da cama e sentou de lado. Passou o braço por cima do corpo do irmão. Aquela posição o fez lembrar das noites em que Sam, com cinco anos, tinha pesadelos. Dean subia na cama e ficava assim, conversando com ele e o acalmando até que voltasse a dormir.

- Me perdoe. Você tem. Que acreditar que. Eu não sabia. – Respiração entrecortada. A dor veio e Sam agarrou-se aos braços do irmão gemendo.

Dean se livrou uma mão e a passou em sua testa. A febre tinha piorado muito. Poderia inclusive fritar um ovo nela. Se tivesse um ovo.

- Eu te amo, não queria... – Sam começou a se debater – por favor, não vá. Embora. - Mas um ataque. O hálito febril incomodou o irmão mais velho. Nunca havia visto o caçula tão doente assim. Pensou em levá-lo a um hospital. Mas era muito arriscado. Eram procurados e o que falaria para os médicos? "Meu irmão está intoxicado com sangue de demônio."? A sensação de impotência era esmagadora. Pensou em Bobby. Tinha que pedir ajuda.

Sam largou seu braço e o abraçou pela cintura. Dean ficou muito incomodado. Tentou se afastar.

- Estou aqui, Samuel. Você pode me soltar. Não vou embora.

Sam apertou o abraço. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Ele foi esconder o rosto na dobra do pescoço do irmão.

- Você vai. Embora. Eu sei.

- Velho, vou começar a te estranhar. Vai querer ser minha namorada? - Dean forçou um afastamento e o encarou. O que viu em Sam o chocou.

O irmão o olhava com...

Já tinha visto aquele olhar uma centena de vezes. Duas centenas de vezes. Milhares de vezes, na verdade.

Toda guria que levava para cama o olhava daquele jeito.

Aquilo no olhar de Sam era... desejo.

- Me larga, Samuel. – Disse ríspido, seco, mortal.

Sam agarrou a cabeça de Dean, encostando a testa febril na do outro. Então aconteceu.

Dean realmente entrou em choque. Ficou sem ação. Gelado. Naquele momento, Sam estava com a boca grudada na sua, procurando por um beijo que por tudo que Dean sabia e sentia era um dos piores pecados do mundo.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". - WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackless e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

**Notas:**

01 - Estou lendo sem parar sobre anjos e demônios para que a história fique coerente, mas como isso é uma realidade alternativa, não levem a mal se eu mudar um pouco do que se conhece sobre os mesmo.

02 – Li um pouquinho também sofre estados de choque... Vocês sabem, para dar mais realismo a coisa toda. Por mais que Supernatural seja uma fantasia, há muitos elementos "humanos" e quis acentuar isso frisando o estado de Dean. Afinal ele não só viu uma cidade ser destruída, como está caminhando para o inferno de novo e ainda por cima foi agarrado pelo irmão... É muito trauma mesmo para o mais macho dos machos... Então o lapso de tempo (o raio de sol brincando é uma marcação para a passagem das horas), o estupor, a ausência... Por isso também um trecho inteiro só de descrição de movimentos.

03 - Esse capítulo foi mais lento. De escrever e de conteúdo. Teve que ser assim para que eu pudesse começar a explorar essa ligação entre nossos queridinhos. Eu senti uma diferença gritante (berros e berros) entre os cinco anteriores e esse. A ação no sexto se passa 80% dentro de Dean e Sam. Espero que tenha conseguido passar o que eu queria: luta interna e ainda assim a sensação de prazo que corre. Depois me digam o que vocês acharam desse ponto.

04 – Gente eu juro que não é plágio, kkkkkkkkkkkkk! Mas a cena do copo d'água já existia desde o primeiro capitulo. Vou fazer o quê se isso é totalmente Dean de ser??? Alias, há também algumas coisitas em relação à Castiel e como vai ter um episódio centrado nele vou tentar correr até essa parte...

Espero que gostem.

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, abril de 2009**_

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

_**Dia 1 **_

Aquilo durou uma eternidade. Os lábios procurando uma brecha, a língua forçando passagem. Mas a paralisia que tomou conta de Dean, incluiu seu corpo inteiro. Então permaneceu como estava, sentindo a respiração ofegante de Sam contra a sua pele. Pensando depois, talvez até conseguisse se desvencilhar dos braços a sua volta, mas não tinha conseguido pensar em nada na hora. A única coisa que fez foi acompanhar assombrado a insistência do irmão em concluir o beijo.

Como por milagre, mais um ataque chegou e Sam se recontorceu, libertando o irmão. Ficou ainda mais pálido, seus lábios ficaram azuis e final resvalou para a inconsciência.

Dean estava sem fôlego. Tinha prendido a respiração e só quando se viu livre foi que se lembrou de deixar o ar entrar. Sem perceber, voltou a tirar a pulsação de Sam, constatando que apesar de fraca, era estável. Havia sido um dos ataques mais violentos e teve a sensação que dessa vez ele ficaria descordado durante um tempo.

Saiu da cama e caminhou cambaleante para uma das cadeiras que serviam de varal. Deixou-se cair nela. Cruzou as mãos a sua frente, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava seguindo-as. Pela segunda vez em horas (que horas eram afinal?) se sentiu suspenso. Lá fora ainda chovia. Mas ali dentro o mundo havia parado.

A respiração de Sam, fraca, distante, era o único som audível.

**...**

Uma luminosidade surgiu no quarto e aumentou gradativamente. Depois de um tempo Dean reparou em um raio de sol que tinha vindo brincar em seus pés e que aos poucos fugiu para a cama onde estava o irmão. Seguiu caminhando sobre ela, seguindo os traços do corpo de Sam indo finalmente desaparecer em seu rosto. Fora uma das cenas mais bonitas que presenciara nos últimos tempos. E foi ela também que o trouxe de volta.

Olhou o quarto.

Havia parado de chover lá fora e fazia um sol escaldante. Ali dentro estava insuportavelmente quente. Suava. Ainda estava com a toalha presa nos quadris e na mesma cadeira em que sentara na noite passada (ou seria madrugada?).

Ele levantou se sacudindo. Desligou o aquecedor e pegou suas roupas, completamente secas e quentes. Voltou para o banheiro, tomou outro banho, vestiu-se. Saiu do banheiro, pegou a calça de Sam, dobrou-a e colocou sobre a cama que não utilizara. Procurou um bloco de notas e caneta que sabia que o hotel deixava no quarto e rabiscou um bilhete. Estava indo atrás de algumas peças de roupa para Sam e escova de dentes.

Pela primeira vez teve coragem de olhar para _ele. _Só para se certificar que ainda não estava morto, claro.

O que viu deixou-o sem fôlego. O peito dele, descoberto, subia e descia com a freqüência desejada, sinalizando que o pior havia passado. Pelos menos era o que achava. Ele estava menos pálido e a cor dos lábios era normal.

Lábios. Lábios de Sam. Boca de Sam.

Teve cuidado, apesar do afobamento, de não bater a porta.

SDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Sam abriu os olhos. Avistou o teto. Todo o seu corpo doeu em uníssimo. Parecia que havia sido atropelado por um caminhão. Várias e sucessivas vezes. A garganta ardia. Estava quase tendo uma desidratação. Estava louco de sede. Mas acabou sendo distraído pelas lembranças. – "Ah, Deus." - Por que tudo tinha acontecido daquela forma? Não acreditou que havia sido tão descaradamente enganado. Não acreditou que Ruby estava morta. De vez dessa vez. E precisava saber se Dean tinha recusado a merda do pacto. Mas é claro que ele não teria aceitado. Nunca. Dean era um cara esperto. Alias vinha sendo mais esperto do que ele há algum tempo. Merda de novo. Bebera o sangue de Lilith. Por um instante se preocupou consigo mesmo. Mas essa foi uma preocupação que simplesmente sumiu quando a última lembrança emergiu. Lembrava pouca coisa da noite passada depois que adormecera. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do "Boa noite, Sam" de Lilith. Lembrava-se da dor depois. Muita dor. Lembrava-se de que em algum momento sentira o irmão sobre si. A certeza de tê-lo naquele momento e de saber que o perderia, havia soltado todas as amarras de Sam. Amarras que nem sabia que existiam. E a liberdade que sentiu naquele momento foi socada, modelada, esculpida em forma de desejo. Naquele instante apenas quis se aconchegar em Dean, por que sentia dor, por que estava perdido desde antes da briga com o John, a briga que o fez ir embora. E por que sabia que muitas coisas eram difíceis para Dean, que ele havia passado muitas coisas, mas que sem a família ele estava tão perdido quanto ele, Sam. Dean precisava de alguém do seu lado. Antes era o pai e Sam. Depois só pai e nos últimos anos, o irmão. Ele tinha passado por muita coisa, tinha visto muita coisa, tinha sofrido mais coisa ainda. Sam sabia que estava fazendo seu irmão sofrer ainda mais e só quis amenizar esse sofrimento. Mas ao contrário, só tinha conseguido numa tacada só, uma tacada prolongada, estragar a vida do irmão e acabar com a própria. Por que não tinha dúvida nenhuma que não restava muito tempo para ele, Sam. Não com aquilo que sentia estar dentro dele. Em todos os sentidos.

A sede apertou de tal forma que ação seguinte foi tentar levantar. Ficou tonto das primeiras vezes, mas conseguiu aos trancos e barrancos ir até o banheiro. Deu-se conta de que estava nu só depois de literalmente ter enfiado a cabeça dentro da pia, tentando sorver o máximo de água possível. Bebeu e bebeu e quando não havia mais chances de engolir nem mais um gole, bebeu mais um pouco. Lavou o rosto. A água estava tão gostosa e aquele lugar tão quente que rumou para o chuveiro. Permitiu-se ficar um longo tempo debaixo dele, pensando em como consertar aquela merda toda. Uma sensação de responsabilidade irritante o dominou. O que poderia fazer para _aquilo, _que parecia crescer a cada instante, sair dele?

Saiu do quarto enrolado na toalha e se sentou na cama. O bilhete de Dean quase o mordeu.

Dean. O que faria com Dean? Por que era honesto demais consigo mesmo para negar que em algum momento o que sentia por ele havia se modificado. Não que gostasse de homens. Mas não podia negar o que sentia por ele. Mas nunca iria conseguir furar o bloqueio que sabia existir na cabeça turrona de seu irmão.

Havia querido mesmo aquele beijo. E entendeu que isso seria mais um problema nas vidas já complicadas deles. Procurou alternativas, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Não naquele momento.

Sacudiu a cabeça, atônito, por fim. Mas o que ele estava pensando? Em levar um cara para cama? Não um cara qualquer, mas o próprio irmão? Puta que pariu, tinha que ser o maldito sangue de Lilith!

- Como você está? – Sam engoliu Dean com um único olhar. Ele tinha entrado e se escorado na porta. Reparou na calça desbotada, na camisa escura por baixo da indefectível jaqueta de couro que poderia dirigir o Impala sozinho, caso Dean permitisse alguém além dele e o próprio Sam guiar o objeto que mais amava no mundo. Tão incrivelmente sexy. Inferno, desde quando achava qualquer homem e principalmente Dean (inferno, _era_ _o_ _Dean_), sexy? Como naquelas historias que aquelas fãs malucas escreviam sobre os dois. Será que em algum momento, Chuck teria previsto isso?

Abaixou a cabeça. Estava envergonhado.

- Olha, eu te vi passar horas e horas de dor a ponto desmaiar umas cem vezes. Você tomou sangue. Você realmente bebeu sangue, velho. Tudo o que eu quero saber é como você está? Não é uma pergunta muito difícil, cara.

Sam balançou a cabeça.

- Não bem de todo. Minha cabeça está latejando. Meu corpo está dolorido como se tivesse levado uma surra. E o mais importante, ainda não me transformei em caça. – Não teve a intenção mais a ultima frase saiu como uma acusação.

O irmão respondeu com um resmungo.

- Eu trouxe roupas. Se vista. Vamos comer alguma coisa. – Dean jogou a sacola que trazia em direção a Sam. Este a pegou em um só movimento e se arrependeu amargamente. Seu corpo reclamou imediatamente. Algo que não passou despercebido por Dean.

- Obrigada. – Não estava muito a fim de conversar. Levantou-se, pegou a calça em cima da cama e entrou no banheiro, mas deixou a porta entreaberta.

- Liguei para Bobby. Pedi para ele adiantar umas pesquisas. Estamos indo para lá. – ouviu lá de fora.

Sam saiu do banheiro abotoando a blusa, de cabeça baixa. Tinha que fazer a pergunta de uma vez.

- Você não fez o pacto, não é, Dean?

Silêncio.

Sam levou um susto quando finalmente levantou a cabeça. Dean tinha as mãos ao lado do corpo. Em uma segurava uma arma e na outra um copo de água.

- Água benta, Dean?

- Uma maneira eficaz de saber o quão limpo você ainda está.

Dean levantou as duas mãos em direção ao irmão. Uma oferecia. A outra apontava.

- E se eu não beber? – Sam revirou a cabeça, olhando para qualquer lugar em que não visse o olhar frio do outro.

- Eu cumpro a primeira parte do pacto. Aqui e agora.

Sam engoliu em seco. Reprimiu qualquer umidade que por ventura se atrevesse a surgir em seus olhos. Franziu o nariz, se controlando. Até por que Dean não acreditaria em suas lágrimas. Não aquele Dean que estava em à sua frente. Não conseguia acreditar que tivessem chegado aquele ponto.

Ele deu alguns passos e puxou o copo da mão do outro. Em três goles, bebeu todo o liquido. Sob a mira da pistola.

- Satisfeito?

Dean relaxou um pouco. Guardou a arma em suas costas.

- Talvez você ainda tenha salvação. – Ele começou a sair do quarto. – E sim. Caso você ainda não tenha entendido. Eu fiz o pacto.

Sam não soube o que fazer primeiro. Se gritava com o irmão ou ia ao banheiro. A parte física venceu. No pequeno intervalo em que Dean foi buscar o carro, Sam voltou até a pia e vomitou tudo que tinha no estomago. Água e mais água. Inclusive benta.

Lavou a boca rapidamente e seguiu o irmão. Não queria falar sobre a dor que voltara a sentir. Teria que explicar que ela havia retornado ao beber do copo que Dean havia lhe dado.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

- Quanto tempo?

- O quê?

- Quanto tempo, Dean? Em quanto tempo você vai ter que me matar e se entregar para voltar àquele lugar?

Sam brincava com a comida. A salada a sua frente não tinha uma cara muito boa. Levou um tempo até ter coragem o suficiente para formular a pergunta. Precisava saber o prazo.

Dean olhou para o seu prato de salada. Automaticamente levou uma garfada à boca. Tinha parado em mais um lugar de beira de estrada e pedido o que sempre pediam. Dean engolia a comida de mesma maneira esganada de sempre, simulando uma criança somaliana. Parecia que não comia há dias. Sam ameaçou um sorriso. Não havia conseguido comer muito, mas fora um alívio não ser interrogado sobre isso. Então para manter aquele silêncio, toda vez que ficava evidente que não estava comendo, Dean o olhava e ele enchia a boca. Graças a isso tinha enfiando para dentro parte da salada.

- Contando com hoje?

Sam engasgou com uma alface ao mesmo tempo em que o irmão abocanhava um pedaço enorme do sanduíche.

- Como assim?! De quanto tempo estávamos falando, Dean?

- Nove dias contando com hoje. Ainda é claro. As 22:00 ou um pouco depois devemos passar para o dia 2.

- Estamos em contagem regressiva?! – Sam se jogou em cima da mesa olhando diretamente para Dean. – E você pretendia me contar isso quando? Nos últimos minutos do prazo???? Meu Deus, Dean!

- Na verdade é contagem progressiva.

Sam ficou olhando para ele.

Tinha um monte de perguntas para fazer. O que tinha acontecido depois que apagara, como havia saído da cidade, que fim levara Lilith. Porém tudo perdeu a importância.

Sabia que todos os pactos eram cumpridos.

De uma forma ou de outra dentro de nove dias ambos estariam mortos.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Ela havia os seguido até aquele restaurante. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Astaroth só precisava de alguns segundos de sono e isso era tudo que Dean Winchester se recusava a dar a ela. Ele estava há quase 40 horas sem dormir. Achou que fosse conseguir alcançá-lo na noite anterior, mas ele havia se ausentando de tal forma, que fora como tivesse passado um cadeado em sua mente. Ela tentou entrar, mas sempre batia em uma porta que reverberava o vazio. Chegou a pensar que talvez o mais novo tivesse morrido. Um choque assim talvez o colocasse naquela situação. Imaginava que só assim, o irmão mais velho conseguisse aquele estado. Mas foi uma bobagem que pensou por apenas meio segundo. O sangue de Lilith não matava. Pelo menos não era aquele o caso. O importante era que estavam sem tempo. Precisava de pelo menos alguns minutos de sono do Winchester.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Já estavam na reta de Bobby há algumas horas. Sam tentava a todo custo emendar uma conversar, mas toda às vezes era cortado de maneira brusca por Dean. Resolveu esperar. Com Bobby, na frente de Bobby, ele teria que mudar aquele comportamento e só isso já seria uma maneira de alcançá-lo. Por isso calou a boca e esperou. Em algum momento, Dean havia colocado a fita k7 num volume alto e que tinha aumentado consideravelmente a dor de cabeça de Sam. Mas ainda assim não falou nada. Fitava as marcações da estrada, que fugiam ligeiras para baixo do carro. A via onde estavam era de duas mãos, mas àquela hora não estava muito movimentada. Distraiu-se com aquilo e foi por isso que percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. As marcas começaram a sambar ligeiras para um lado e para outro, mas logo percebeu que quem ziguezagueava era o Impala. Olhou para o irmão. Dean tinha a cabeça caída para frente, o queixo encostado no peito. Ele dormia.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Tinham chegado de uma missão. Ele e John estavam exaustos e Sam tinha comprado o jantar. Mal eles tinham tomado um banho, John levantou dizendo que estava de saída e que talvez demorasse. Dean não acreditou. Queria tanto uns momentos com ele e Sam. Uma família, cara. Um pai e seu dois filhos. O que mais poderia ser tão importante a ponto dele não passar sequer duas horas com Sam?

O garoto estava colocando o jantar em pratos descartáveis. Já tinha alcançado uma altura considerável, apesar das feições infantis ainda.

- Pai... Você não quer descansar um pouco? Podemos ir aonde quiser amanhã. - Dean perguntou prevendo uma explosão. Mas ao invés disso John apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Você pode ficar se quiser.

Uma chance de escolha. Pela primeira vez que se lembrava, John estava dando-lhe uma chance de escolha. Dean olhou para Sam, que retribui seu olhar.

- Eu... Eu acho que prefiro deitar um pouco.

- Ok. Assim que souber, eu ligo avisando quando eu volto. Vocês têm dinheiro?

Os dois jovens confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Ótimo.

John Winchester saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Sam arriou na cadeira.

- Ei, Sammy! Não fique assim. Ele lembrou com certeza. Deve estar indo comprar um presente bacana para você.

- Ok!

Dean não estava sendo muito bom com as palavras. Sabia que tinha sido exatamente o contrário. O aniversário de Sam havia caído no esquecimento. De novo.

Sam olhava para os pés, então Dean teve que enfiar o pacote praticamente debaixo de seu nariz para que ele visse.

- O que é isso?

- Abra, oras!

Aquele olhar que Dean adorava ver na expressão do irmão apareceu. Ele rasgou o papel do pequeno pacote com vontade. Dentro da caixa havia um bonito relógio.

Sam ficou olhando para o objeto, sorrindo.

- É bonito.

- Claro que é bonito. Tenho bom gosto, garoto. Vamos lá! Coloque-o.

Dean tirou o relógio de dentro da caixa e o colocou no pulso do irmão.

- E aí, Sammy? Já tava na hora de você ter um relógio de adulto, não é? Cara, dezesseis anos! Você já é um homem.

Mas quem respondeu ao presente tinha sido a criança. Sam pulou sobre Dean, apertando num abraço forte.

- Você é a melhor família do mundo, Dee.

Uma onda de prazer percorreu todo seu corpo. Como era bom ouvir isso daquele moleque. Permitiu-se curtir aquela sensação gostosa de volta para casa. Por que onde Sam estivesse, seria seu lar.

SDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Astaroth sorriu. Havia conseguido o que queria. Agarrou aquela sensação de prazer. Um prazer inocente e sem malicia. Fixou-o no tempo e começou seu trabalho. Retirou fatia por fatia todo o preconceito que a sociedade havia imposto aquele homem. Todas as regras que envolvessem aquele amor dentro dele. Retirou ensinamentos religiosos que bem ou mal todo o humano tinha. Retirou todas as travas internas. E por fim havia somente aquele sentimento, que liberto, pulsava com ainda mais força. Astaroth sorriu. Seu _trabalho_ era conduzir aquele sentimento em direção ao ato sexual, mas não chegou a precisar fazer isso. Livre, o amor de Dean encaminhou sozinho para aquele lado.

Tinha sido infinitamente mais fácil do que imaginara.

SDSDSDSDSSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDDSDDSDSDSDDSSDDSDDSDSDSDSD

- Dean!!!!

Sam agarrou o volante jogando o carro para o acostamento e desviando dos outros veículos que viam na outra pista. Subiu por cima de Dean, passando a perna pelo colo dele, procurando desesperadamente pelo pedal do freio.

Eles pararam ao som da raspagem dos pneus na areia que cobria a lateral da estrada.

Só então Dean acordou. Lentamente levantou o rosto. Tinha os olhos franzidos pela claridade do dia, mas sua expressão era tranqüila. Parecia que tinha acordado de um sonho bom.

Ele se voltou para o irmão. Sorriu. Como se o estivesse vendo depois de muito e muito tempo. Sorrindo ainda mirou a boca de Sam. E depois, era ele, Dean, quem estava procurando por um beijo.

Sam apenas entreabriu os lábios, surpreso e deliciado com aquela mudança de atitude do irmão. O mundo podia acabar naquele instante. Por que nada mais importava.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa Realidade Alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". - WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

4. Qualquer semelhança de nomes e personagens, assim como conteúdo (acho Erik Kripke e CIA simplesmente sensacionais, mas a imaginação de um fã é fértil pra caramba e às vezes as coisas se encaixam, né?) é a mais pura coincidência.

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackles e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

**Notas:**

01 - Estou lendo sem parar sobre anjos e demônios para que a história fique coerente, mas como isso é uma realidade alternativa, não levem a mal se eu mudar um pouco do que se conhece sobre os mesmo.

02 - Esse foi outro capítulo difícil de escrever. Lento. Por que, gente... Como achei difícil escrever uma relação entre homens... Já que nunca nem me interessei sobre isso. O que o Dean e Sam Winchester não mudam por onde passam, não é? E como eu sei que todos estavam esperando algo legal, fiquei tensa escrevendo essa parte. Então é isso... Fiz o melhor possível. Qualquer coisa... não esqueçam que foi minha primeira vez, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! (Espero realmente que gostem...!)

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, abril de 2009**_

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

O beijo foi sugado como se Dean estivesse saboreando mel. Foi doce e quente, repleto de carinho, temperado de sensualidade. Aquilo se prolongou, eletrizando cada fio sensível do corpo de Sam. O cheiro do outro entranhou em seu ser, abrindo caminho para expectativas perturbadoras. Sam não conseguiu se segurar. Travou a cabeça de Dean com a mão gigante e invadiu sua boca com a língua ansiosa. Queria devorá-lo. Lentamente.

Então o encanto acabou. Dean arregalou os olhos ao perceber a situação.

- O que você está fazendo?! - afastou Sam com um safanão. - Tire suas mãos de mim!

Saiu do carro, batendo a porta. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro. Estava transtornado.

Sam respirou fundo duas, três, quatro, vezes, refazendo-se daquele beijo. Deus, que beijo! Nenhuma garota que houvesse beijado tinha chegado perto dos pés de Dean. Sentiu-se afundar no banco de tanta satisfação.

Preparou-se para uma crise de consciência, mas esta não veio. Surpreendeu-se por não tê-la. Era para ter, não era? Afinal tinha sido beijado pelo próprio irmão.  
Abaixou a cabeça colocando a mão sobre os olhos para protegê-los do sol. Dean tinha parado de andar e estava imóvel, de costas para o carro.  
Sam saiu e foi se re-encostar sobre o capô. Cravou seus olhos na nuca do outro até fazê-lo se virar incomodado.

- Vamos ter que conversar sobre isso, Dean. – Sam enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça. – Estamos muito ferrados para deixar essa... coisa...- Sam fitou o chão. – essa atração, nos distrair.

- Atração?!?!?!?!?! Merda, Sam!!! Não existe atração porra nenhuma! – Dean o encarava vermelho. – Nunca existiu nada a não ser nós dois como irmãos, velho! E então você decidiu que isso não valia a pena! Que você tinha que ser mais forte, mais bonzão. O Exterminador! Porra, Sam! – Dean jogou as mãos para o alto. – Você conseguiu dar munição, você permitiu ser usado como brinquedo. A culpa é sua e só sua, seu idiota! Imbecil! Estúpido! – Dean gritava. Estava tendo uma crise histérica. – E como se não bastasse, a porra do sangue daquele demônio está modificando você. Sabe-se lá em que merda de criatura do mal você vai ser transformar. E eu tenho certeza que é essa merda de sangue também que está causando tudo isso. – Dean passou as duas mãos na cabeça. – Você me beijou, Sam! Porra, Puta que pariu! Você! Me! Beijou! Meu irmão, meu irmão, me beijou!!!!

Sam primeiro se surpreendeu. Não era do feitio de Dean culpar as pessoas. Mesmo que a culpa fossem delas... De qualquer forma, Dean não era de surtos. Depois apenas ouviu. Deixou que aquela histeria viesse, fizesse sua parte e depois de algum tempo, fosse embora. De vez em quando um carro passava por eles. Já estavam no meio da tarde e demorariam a chegar à casa de Bobby. Tinham que partir.

Dean aos poucos foi se acalmando. Ele resolveria aquilo. Ele sempre resolvia tudo. Não importava que Sam estivesse sendo conivente e até quisesse aquela aberração. Ele daria um jeito. Mas tinha sido bom colocar tudo para fora. Estava entalado na garganta. Como se não bastasse tudo de estranho que vinham passando, ainda tinha aquilo!

- É, Dean. Mas ainda a pouco foi você quem me beijou. Eu apenas correspondi. – Sam sabia onde apertar. Viu os olhos do irmão nublarem de ódio ao mesmo tempo em que Dean avançava para ele. Não tentou desviar. Recebeu o golpe em cheio no queixo. Ficou tonto. Dean era um excelente lutador. Um dos melhores.

Sentiu-se cair e em pouco tempo o chão as suas costas. Recebeu pelo menos dois dos golpes antes reagir e conseguir segurar a mão que o socava.

- Qual é, Dean! Vai me matar a base de porrada?! – Sam cuspiu as palavras.

- Seu... Seu... – Dean soltava as palavras pelo nariz.

- Ah, você não consegue falar, não é mesmo, Dean? Dizer o nome? Do que você quer me chamar? Só que na verdade é você quem está me montando,porra!

- Eu sou homem, seu merda!

- Achei que o que te preocupava era o fato de sermos irmãos! Quer dizer que seu fosse mulher, sua irmã, você me levaria para cama, Dean??!?!??! Hipócrita!!!!!!

Dean se desvencilhou e saiu de cima de Sam. Tentou controlar a respiração que saia em golfadas, machucando seu peito.

Sam levantou, sentindo dolorosamente cada junção do corpo. Bateu a roupa como pode. Segurou cada gemido, mesmo sentindo um peso no rosto que denunciava o inchaço. Controlou a raiva que crescia dentro de si. Focou na única questão importante naquela hora. Tomou coragem e andou arrastando-se, indo se postar a frente do irmão. Alguma coisa o movia, o fazia querer dialogar. Queria tanto convencê-lo...

- Você acha que estou satisfeito com isso, Dean? Acha que é fácil aceitar isso? Ou será que eu não notei que isso... essa... coisa com você, surgiu no meio da confusão com Lilith? Ontem você era só meu irmão. Você acha que eu não sei que é estranho? Que essa vontade de você, que a cada minuto cresce absurdamente, pode ser simplesmente conseqüência do que eu tomei? Mas, Dean... – Sam respirou fundo. Preparando-se para mais socos. – Isso não explica _você e o que você fez ainda há pouco!_ – Sam esperou mais não teve resposta. Dean apenas o olhava. – Então vamos esquecer esse assunto um pouco. Temos que nos concentrar em achar uma maneira de quebrar o pacto. Não tenho intenção de morrer e muito menos de deixar você voltar para aquele lugar.

Dean observava Sam. Tinha conseguido um belo estrago. Abrira um corte profundo num canto do lábio superior, que já tinha inchado. E, bem... Um bom olho roxo para acompanhar. Arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter perdido a cabeça. O Havia machucado. Dean passou os dedos no canto do lábio machucado, limpando o sangue. E então estava lá. Bem no meio deles. Algo forte e pulsante. Apenas se olhavam e desse olhar brotaram promessas e esperanças, tantas que quase os afogou. Passou por sua cabeça que aquilo tão palpável pudesse ser... Mas não. Não podia amar seu irmão daquela maneira, podia?

Sam teve o impulso de embalá-lo. Não era o único na família que tinha aquele dom de parecer algo frágil e delicado quando menos se esperava. A diferença era que Dean tinha uma parte que tinha essa tendência. Uma parte que era devidamente escondida. Muito bem escondida, mas que era clara como água para ele.

- Desculpe. Eu... – Dean retirou a mão apressado. Achou que fosse odiar a fisgada que sentia entre as pernas, mas seu emocional não teve problemas com isso. – Bobby está no esperando.

Voltou quase correndo para o carro.

Sam levou alguns minutos a mais. Tentou tirar o estranho sorriso do rosto. Ainda tinha a sensação que depois de tudo aquilo ainda o perderia, mas a verdade é que estava tendo um prazer imenso naquele joguinho e queria passar para o próximo passo.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDS

**Dia 2**

Uma hora antes de chegar à casa de Bobby, Dean encarou o irmão. O carro corria sem problemas sobre a pista.

Ele havia pensando e repensado cada momento dos últimos dois dias. E não tinha encontrado nenhum ponto em aberto que pudesse justificar o próprio comportamento. Sim, tinha perdido algumas horas porque estivera literalmente ausente de tudo depois da tentativa de Sam, em plena febre. Mas não conseguia acreditar que alguém tivesse jogado um feitiço ou coisa que valia nele, nesse momento. Se estivesse enfeitiçado não estaria nem pensando na possibilidade. Sam tinha razão. Nada explicava o que ele vinha sentindo. Por que era desejo, não podia negar, mas era tanta coisa além, também... Que poderia escrever um livro só com as coisas que sentia por seu irmão.

Sam dormia. O rosto obviamente ainda machucado, mas ele iria sobreviver. Dean deixou escapar uma risadinha irônica. – Talvez. – Pensou.

Mas o problema era que ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar. Na boca de Sam, na língua de Sam. Era insuportável. Quanto mais força fazia para mudar de pensamento, mais lembranças apareciam do nada e Dean as via sob um novo ângulo. Teve que admitir para si mesmo que o observava quando saia do banho. Que admirava cada formação muscular. Os braços e pernas longilíneos. A voz de Sam.

Dean apertou com mais força o volante do carro. Seu racional ainda lutava. Não podia estar pensando no corpo do irmão. Não podia. Mas estava. Sam estava certo em relação ao sangue. Podia estar fazendo algo em relação ao próprio Sam, mas como poderia estar afetando a ele, Dean?

- Ainda há um hotel antes de Bobby. Vamos resolver isso, Dean. – Ele se sobressaltou. Sam havia acordado, mas mantinha os olhos fechados – Chega de ficar nos enganando. Temos mesmo que resolver isso. Achei que conseguiríamos nos focar, mas não consigo. Eu também... só penso em você.

- Estamos enfeitiçados. Só pode ser. Temos que resistir. – A voz rouca. A voz muito rouca.

- Foda-se. Depois a gente descobre de quem é a culpa. Vamos acabar de vez com isso. – Sam se virou para ele e Dean suspirou. Perdeu-se naqueles olhos e se viu, inacreditavelmente, assentindo. Os dois estavam perdidos.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSD

Dean entrou no quarto e deixou a porta aberta. Largou a bolsa carregada de armas de todos os tipos ao pé da cama e foi puxar as cortinas.

Sam entrou e fechou a porta. Encostou-se a ela observando o irmão. Pela primeira vez na vida, viu Dean andar pelo quarto, o inspecionando pelo conforto. Apalpou o colchão de uma delas e sorriu de lado quando o mesmo cedeu ao seu toque. - "Macia". – Comentou. Seguiu abrindo a porta do banheiro e olhou para dentro. Deixou a porta aberta. Voltou e abriu as duas primeiras gavetas da cômoda. Foi até o abajur, ligou e desligou. Olhou o teto, para a lâmpada que iluminava todo o cômodo. Ligou o abajur novamente e apontou com a cabeça para o interruptor ao lado de Sam. A luz foi apagada. O quarto ficou na penumbra. Ainda podiam ver os olhos um do outro, mas agora havia uma excitante áurea de mistério.

Dean ainda percorreu todo o quarto novamente, como se procurasse algo. Mas então parou ao lado da cama que havia testado.

- Vem cá. – Era uma ordem. Os olhos de Sam diminuíram até virarem frestas. Soltou-se da porta e andou em direção a Dean.

O ar começou a entrar e a sair rápido demais.

- É isso que você quer, Sammy? – Dean o olhou dentro dos olhos. Estava cada vez mais difícil respirar.

- É exatamente isso que eu quero, Dee. – Sam avançou sobre ele. Não agüentava mais. Precisava sentir o gosto dele de novo. Durante mais tempo. Colou a boca na de Dean, exigindo um beijo avassalador. _Aquilo_ era viciante.

Dean correspondeu. Sentia as mãos grandes do irmão envoltas de seu rosto. Mãos quentes. Por sua vez, fez a mesma coisa. Juntou o corpo no dele, agarrando sua nuca, aproximando-se ainda mais, aprofundando o beijo. Sentiram cada nuance, cada textura, o sabor único da boca do outro.

Separaram-se completamente sem ar. Ficaram um minuto naquele momento. Naquele quarto, na frente um do outro. Encarando-se na penumbra e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Então não havia mais o que pensar, o que dizer. Arrancaram as próprias roupas ao mesmo tempo em que ajudavam ao outro com as dele. Não viram como, mas chegaram à cama.

Pararam apenas um instante, numa conversa muda, decidindo quem iria fazer o quê. Mas então até isso estava decidido. Foi Sam que virou, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Dean se lembrou de passar dois dedos na própria boca, procurando por saliva. Umedeceu o lugar. Brincou com seus dedos preparando Sam como preparava todas as suas amantes. Deixou que o outro se acostumasse com sua presença, por mais que quisesse finalizar de uma vez.

Ele gemeu de dor. Mas o som foi abafado pelo travesseiro. Aquilo doía. Sentia-se rasgar por dentro.

- É... bom... Sammy? – Dean arfava. Os dois hiper-ventilavam. A voz de Dean era outra. Dean sempre tivera uma voz máscula, mas naquele momento a excitação a havia transformado em um grunhido primitivo, só levemente reconhecível. Sam estremeceu ao ouvi-la. A voz rouca de Dean foi aditivo nas veias dele. A mão de Dean brincava com ele, entrando e saindo com uma suavidade e uma lentidão que começa a enlouquecê-lo.

- É... bom... Dee. – Dean tirou seus dedos, substituindo imediatamente pelo próprio membro. Estava ansiando tanto por aquele momento que achou que tivesse sonhando. Começou a aquela dança, a qual conhecia tão bem. As estocadas começaram devagar, mas os gritos e gemidos de Sam foram combustíveis para ele. O incendiou, o queimou por dentro e por fora. Era aquilo que queria. Era daquilo que precisava.

Sam sentia cada investida como algo que o dilacerava e o reconstruía. Aos pedaços. Inteiro novamente. Estava se partindo em dois, mas o prazer voltava a juntá-lo.

Dean perdeu totalmente o controle e a noção. Só ouvia os gritos de Sam sem perceber os próprios sons.

E como se tivessem feito aquilo desde sempre, os movimentos sincronizados, o som de bate-estaca, o suor, o cheiro, os levaram juntos ao orgasmo mais intenso e gratificante que já tinham tido com alguém. Dean caiu sobre Sam, totalmente exausto. A grande quantidade de horas que havia passado acordado, o stress da cidade, aquela tensão entre eles, o havia esgotado. O ato havia sido recompensador e o inundou com um sono há muito necessitado. No entanto seu cérebro continuava a trabalhar. E a última coisa que Dean se perguntou antes de se render ao cansaço, foi o que diabos eles fariam com aquela afinidade sexual, única, inédita na vida de ambos.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSD

Sam permitiu que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. Um sono gostoso o rodeava. Acompanhou o movimento de Dean ao sair dele, abraçá-lo e aconchegar-se as suas costas. Sentiu a respiração quente, agora já tranqüila em sua nuca. Dean dormia.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou nesse abrir e fechar de olhos, completamente lânguido. Provavelmente por horas e horas. Às vezes dormia. Então acordava. Ressonava. E então entrava de novo naquele estado de languidez. Em determinada altura, Dean apertou o contra si. Sam saiu de vagarinho do abraço e se virou para olhar para ele. O abajur jogava a luz sobre seu rosto e Sam passou os dedos sobre ele, acompanhando as linhas de seus olhos, nariz, boca. Uma boca pornográfica. Encostou os lábios nela, subindo a cabeça de Dean com o movimento. Ele piscou lentamente. Entreabriu a boca. Sam brincou com seus dentes, indo procurar sua língua, enroscando-se nela. Ao mesmo tempo o puxou de encontro ao corpo.

Dean suspirou. Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, sonolento. Sam afastou-se sorrindo. Alisou-o da nuca até a cintura. Começou a mordiscá-lo, a lambê-lo. Dean estava num lugar em que nunca havia estado antes. Estava muito adormecido para reagir, mas ainda assim acordado demais para sentir com intensidade cada toque de Sam. O prazer que ele lhe proporcionava.

Sentiu a língua percorrer todo seu peito e por fim encontrar a penugem, quase invisível, que seguia até encontrar-se como os pelos pubianos.

- Sam, o quê...? – Dean ainda estava mais dormindo que acordado

- Segundo tempo, Dee.- Ouvi seu Sammy sussurrar.

Dean apenas aceitou sem entender o que Sam falava. Não até sentir a boca dele brincando entre suas pernas.

- Sammy... – Dean estava completamente acordado dessa vez.

Sam saboreou. Passou a língua, lambendo-o, sugando-o.

Dean gemeu. Segurou-lhe a cabeça, exigindo que a carícia se completasse. Sam se desvencilhou, rindo, das mãos que o prendiam.

- Dee, agora é minha vez. Fique quietinho. E curta.

Sam o empurrou, virando-o. Beijou delicadamente sua nuca, acordando cada nervo sensível. Puxou-o novamente contra o próprio corpo, fazendo-o sentir o quanto estava excitado. Esfregou-se nele, enquanto acariciava seu peito, fazendo suas mãos descerem até aquela parte tão sensível.

A mão de Sam concentrou-se em preparar Dean, da mesma maneira que o outro havia feito com ele. Dean apertou o braço a sua volta. Estava mesmo fazendo isso? Estava mesmo naquela situação? Não conseguia acreditar que sim. E mais, que estava adorando os dedos de Sam entrarem e saírem dele como se aquele lugar sempre tivesse sido a casa deles.

- Sammy.

- O que é, Dee? - Os dedos não paravam, assim como a língua de Sam que a todo intervalo estava em sua orelha.

- Faça.

Sam sorriu. Cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Peça, Dee.

Dean não se reconhecia.

- Por favor, Sammy. Por favor.

Finalmente foi a vez de Sam se colocar dentro de Dean. A se movimentar com cada vez mais urgência. Os dois gemiam a cada estocada. Por que haviam demorado tanto em fazer amor? Por mais erótico que fosse, Sam sentia o peito dilacerado por tudo que sentia por Dean. Era forte demais.

Ao chegarem ao ápice foi impossível refrear o que esteve na ponta de sua língua o tempo todo.

- Amo você.

Dean se virou para ele lentamente. Ficaram se olhado.

- É. – Disse. E sua voz saiu estranha, embargada, repleta de entrelinhas. – Eu te amo também, Sammy.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSSDSSDSDSSDSDSSSSSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDDSDDSDS

**Dia 3**

Ele acordou. Dean estava encaixado na curva de seu pescoço, com o braço por cima dele.

Um calor bom.

Poderia passar dias assim, se não fosse _a_ _fome_.

A dor chegou de tal forma que por pouco não gritou. Seu corpo enrijeceu como num espasmo.

Quando finalmente se recuperou, ficou surpreso por Dean não ter acordado. Silenciosamente Sam escorregou para fora da cama. Vestiu-se e deslizou porta a fora sem fazer qualquer barulho. Não soube como conseguiu.

Uma vez lá fora, correu. Correu como a muito não corria. A última vez que tinha feito isso ainda estava com Jess. Precisava gritar, colocar para fora aquela dor que estava sentindo e não queria fazer isso do lado de Dean. Correu como se sua vida depende-se disso. Finalmente alguns quilômetros do hotel, apenas parou.

Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, esperando a respiração voltar ao normal.

Mas a dor aumentou. A dor o rasgou, massacrou, o moeu em farinha.

- Você demorou, baby. – Sam levou um susto. Levantou rápido e se afastou da pessoa que havia se materializado em sua frente.

Ruby, não... Lilith. Não poderia confundi-las. Ruby estava morta. Lilith sorriu condescendente.

- Você está bem, Sammie? Talvez se sentindo um tanto estranho? Talvez... Com um pouco de dor?

- Lilith.

- Eu mesma. Vim a seu encontro por que imaginei que você estivesse necessitado de... Bem... Você sabe do quê.

Sam urrou quando a nova onda de dor o engolfou.

- Você sabe como parar isso. – Disse séria pela primeira vez. Lilith inclinou a cabeça revelando o pescoço branco.

- Na... N... Não.- Ele despencou. Foi ao chão, gritando. Lilith ali na frente. Lilith oferecendo-se.

A dor era grande demais. Sam levantou e deu os passos que sua mente se recusava a dar. Começou a ladainha que sempre se sucedia: "nunca mais fazer aquilo".

- Só mais essa vez, Sammie. Vamos lá.

- Só mais essa vez.- Repetiu para si mesmo. Injetou força nas pernas e levantou, indo até ela. Lilith ficou ainda mais a mercê.

Sam inclinou-se sobre a pele branca e a rasgou com os dentes. O sangue jorrou em sua boca. Aquilo não tinha volta.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDDSD

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". - WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackles e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

**Nota:**

01 - Estou lendo sem parar sobre anjos e demônios para que a história fique coerente, mas como isso é uma realidade alternativa, não levem a mal se eu mudar um pouco do que se conhece sobre os mesmo.

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, abril de 2009**_

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDDSD

Ainda estava cansado. Muito cansando. Mas conseguiu ouvir o chamado e reconheceu quem chamava.

Castiel abriu os olhos. A mulher a sua frente sorriu. Ele reparou em seu entorno. Estava em pleno deserto.

- Por que aqui, Anna?

- Por que aqui não podemos ser ouvidos.

Castiel andou em sua direção. Olhou-a de perto. Anna se surpreendeu com a expressão nova no rosto do outro, mais atenta, mais presente. Quase humana.

- Você está bem?

- Um pouco cansado.

- Ouvi que você andou se metendo em brigas.

- Estamos em guerra, Anna. – Os dois haviam parado em frente um ao outro.

- O que houve?

- Nossos garotos estão com problemas.

Castiel olhou para o alto, para noite perfeita que permitia ver todas as estrelas no céu.

- Eles são problemas, Anna. Sempre serão.

- Corre por aí que Dean fez um novo pacto, Castiel. Um muito ruim. Com Lilith.

Castiel voltou a encará-la. Aquilo era novidade. Se pudesse jurar, juraria que aqueles dois jamais iriam se meter em pactos de novo. Mas pelo jeito estaria em maus lençóis se continuasse a acreditar nisso. Dean estava com problemas. Lilith? Era um problema gravíssimo. Como um pacto poderia ter surgido entre um caçador e sua caça?

- Você chegou a falar com eles?

Anna balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Você mandou alguém ficar de olho neles, Castiel?

Foi a vez de anjo negar com a cabeça.

- Não. Mas não sou eu quem manda. Zacharias pode ter feito isso. Sabe quem estava lá?

- Não. Podemos caminhar um pouco? – Castiel acenou para ela, dano-lhe passagem. - Há algo de errado, Cass. Não posso ir até eles por que estão sendo vigiados. Pelo menos Dean está. Agora. E você sabe qual é a minha situação. Achei melhor avisá-lo então.

- Quem estava lá?

- Anjos e demônios, Cass. Não sei quem eram. Não se deixaram reconhecer apesar de se deixarem detectar. Cada um de um lado. Respeitando rigorosamente cada território. Qualquer um que entrar naquele quarto, seria visto pelo outro. – Anna enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Imediatamente Castiel se lembrou de Sam. Aquele gesto o fazia lembrar-se do rapaz. Ele inspirou profundamente aquele ar seco, que ainda conservava o calor do dia. Tinha ordens. Ordens severas. Mas o que ninguém contava é que a alma do irmão mais velho pudesse acessar algo muito próximo de um coração, algo que o anjo havia descoberto ter. A imagem de Dean pequeno, tomando conta de Sam o enterneceu mais uma vez. Algo inflamou dentro dele. Algo que ele não mais podia negar, mesmo que tivesse que enterrar dentro de si.

– Não vejo coisas boas para eles. Estou preocupada. Temos que fazer algo. Só faltam dois selos, Castiel. Dois. Lilith deve ser detida. Dean tem que acabar com isso de uma vez antes que seja tarde demais. – Anna tinha a expressão carregada.

Ele voltou a fitar as estrelas. Também estava preocupado. O amor que sentia pelos dois tomou conta de todo o seu ser. Era assim com eles, anjos. Como criaturas de Deus, cumpriam suas ordens por pura obediência. Mas havia amor. Toda criatura pensante era capaz de amor. Não duvidava nem mesmo de que demônios também amassem. Não tinham filhos? Podia ser um amor meio torpe, distorcido. Mas ainda assim em seu cerne era amor. E o amor que começa com Ele (Deus) era refletido em toda a sua criação. Anjos amavam, também. Mesmo que não tivessem permissão para amar um humano. Mesmo que amando não pudessem declarar esse amor. Essa era a ordem. Lembrou-se de Zacharias mencionando que estavam em guerra e que em estado de guerra algumas coisas eram permitidas. Castiel suspirou fundo. Amava Dean há muito tempo. Amava a criança doce e frágil que foi mantida escondida. Amava o adolescente que era mais pai do que irmão. E, por tudo que era sagrado, amava o homem bom que ele havia se tornado. Apesar de todos os seus defeitos, Dean era bom. Era uma boa pessoa. E merecia uma chance de ser realmente feliz. Seu pensamento correu até Sam. Que por sua vez era o alvo do amor de Dean. Também amava Sam. O amava por Dean. E por Samael. Castiel inclinou a cabeça até encostar no peito. Aquilo não era para acontecer. Mas sempre acontecia quando pensava no anjo da guarda de Samuel Winchester. E em como ele fora morto. Traído. Como era triste não tê-lo por perto. Só depois de muito tempo conseguira juntar os pontos e ligar a morte do irmão celestial a Uriel. Mas o que havia acontecido era que por amar Dean e Samael e os dois amarem Sam, o rapaz acabara alvo da afeição de Castiel. E agora o anjo se sentia responsável pelos dois.

- O que houve?

Anna o fitava, curiosa.

- Nunca o vi com essa expressão, Castiel.

Não aceitou que um novo pacto tivesse sido feito. Quando é que eles aprenderiam? Quando? Se um novo pacto havia sido feito, Castiel iria acabar de vez com aquilo. Mas antes precisaria descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Você pode ajudar, Anna?

A mulher cruzou os braços numa demonstração de um frio que não sentia.

- Como já disse, Cass. Ando ouvindo por ai. Sou uma boa espiã. Não esqueça que já fui caçada por que podia ouvir.

Castiel a fitou. Confirmou com a cabeça. Isso era um dom.

- Você consegue descobrir quais são os planos deles?

- Estou trabalhando nisso.

Castiel voltou a olhar para o céu.

- Tenho que ir vê-los.

O homem moreno abaixou os incríveis olhos azuis para a mulher. Sorriu. Isso deixou Anna completamente sem fôlego. Nunca havia visto Castiel sorrir. Naquele corpo ou em qualquer outro.

Castiel a abraçou de repente. Gentilmente, com leveza.

- Obrigado por tomar conta deles.

Anna estava atônita dentro daquele abraço.

- Eles me ajudaram. Salvaram minha pele.

- Eu sei, Anauel.

E ele não estava mais lá.

Anna ficou fitando o vazio. Teve medo por Castiel. Gostava mesmo dele. Era um irmão. Havia sido companheiros de inúmeros combates desde tempos remotos. Mas ele apresentava sinais evidentes de... emoção. E isso nunca era bom para um anjo. Definitivamente. Ele acabaria se tornando um pária. Como ela. Santa demais para viver entre demônios, mas possuidora de livre-arbítrio, por isso chamada rebelde pelo céu e portanto sem acesso ao paraíso.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Sam sentiu o sangue jorrar dentro de sua boca. Descer por sua garganta. Inundar cada pedaço de seu ser.

Sentiu-se forte. Sentiu-se poderoso. Sentiu-se indestrutível. Teve certeza na hora que Lilith estava cometendo suicídio ao permitir que ele lhe tomasse tanto. Apertou contra si e continuou bebendo. Por que precisava daquilo, precisa sentir aquele sangue pulsando em suas veias e artérias, tomando-o por inteiro. Nada mais importava.

Mas algo no fundo dele se revirou e se revoltou. Uma parte que há muito achava que havia perdido. A lembrança dos últimos dias com Dean. A voz de Dean dizendo "eu te amo". O calor de Dean. O gosto de Dean. Senti-lo tão próximo. Aquela imagem flutuou em sua frente, tentando se rebelar, tendo mudar o curso dos acontecimentos, mas foi engolfada por algo negro e sujo. Tudo que era bom e querido foi sugado e transformado em nada. Sua resistência foi mimada e implodida. Nada restou dela. Sua vontade foi devorada por aquele monstro negro que estava tomando não só seu corpo, mas sua alma.

Lilith afastou-se do rapaz.

- Como se sente agora, Sam?

Sam limpou a boca com a manga da camisa. Sua mente divagou sobre como faria para limpar aquilo.

- Bem. – Ele realmente se sentia bem. Fisicamente estava bem. Mas entorno de si sentia também uma corrente grossa, que o prendia. Que o tornava um escravo.

- O que você quer de mim, Lilith?

A ferida causada por ele fechou no momento em que ele se afastou, por aquele momento saciado.

Lilith deu um meio sorriso.

- Por enquanto? Quero apenas que você volte para o seu irmão e fique quietinho do lado dele. Será que você consegue fazer isso, Sam?

- Se você me der. Mais. – Sam olhava para o chão. Havia perdido tudo que um dia havia feito dele algo uma pessoa forte, um homem de brios. Reconheceu para si mesmo naquele instante que era um viciado idiota.

Lilith caminhou até ele e o abraçou.

- Claro, baby.

DDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSD

Castiel sentiu seu peito humano paralisar. Seu coração humano disparou de tal forma que se fosse humano estaria em pleno ataque cardíaco. Sua decepção foi tão _grande__._ Como ele podia fazer aquilo? Havia visto a mácula em seu corpo na cidade, mas estava exausto demais para perceber que o quê o maculava era o sangue. O sangue que Sam naquele momento tomava como os homens perdidos no deserto tomavam a primeira água. A intervenção da Senhora também havia disfarçado, o havia distraído. Sentiu-se um estúpido. Poderia ter desconfiado há muito tempo. Sam estava a cada vez que se encontravam mais diferente. Tudo nele tinha uma sombra. Principalmente seu cheiro. Seu gostoso cheiro de humano havia desaparecido há muito tempo.

Uma ira nasceu e cresceu de maneira intempestiva. E pela primeira vez em sua vida agiu sem pensar.

.......

Sam foi arrancado do pescoço de Lilith e jogado a distância. Castiel segurou o ombro da mulher e plantou sua mão na testa dela. Os olhos de Lilith por um minuto arderam.

- Sam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam levantou e estendeu a mão em direção a Castiel. Torceu os dedos e projetou toda a sua força em direção a ele. E foi o anjo que dessa vez foi arremessado longe, libertando a mulher. Castiel se recompôs surpreso, levantando com dificuldade. Sam o havia atacado?

- O que você está fazendo, rapaz? Ela é o inimigo! Ela deve ser destruída!

Sam não pode encará-lo.

- Deixa-a em paz.

Castiel deu dois passos a frente, mas Sam novamente o fez se afastar com violência, jogando-o por terra. Dessa vez Castiel não pode ser levantar. Permaneceu ajoelhado, preso ao chão pelos poderes de Sam.

- O que você quer que faça com ele? – Sam olhou para a mulher que, refeita do pequeno embate, tinha seus olhos voltados para o anjo.

- Pode soltá-lo. Ele me pegou desprevenida. Posso lidar com ele sozinha.

- Mas...

Lilith moveu o braço e Sam sentiu um tapa violento no rosto.

- Obedeça.

Sam levou a mão ao próprio rosto. Ele cessou a força que fazia em cima do anjo e se afastou.

- Castiel.

O anjo levantou mais uma vez. Estava atônito. Sabia que não poderia derrotar Lilith, pelo menos não sozinho, mas em momento algum pensou que seria atacado pelo garoto. Também não entendia como Sam tinha se tornando tão forte. Não era só o sangue dele. Era algo mais.

- O que você fez com ele, Lilith? – Castiel raciocinava rapidamente. Tinha que haver uma maneira de sair dali com vida ao mesmo tempo em que tirava aquele idiota das garras do demônio.

Lilith acenou para Sam.

- Você tem que ir. Agora.

Sam também acenou. Foi andando de costas e depois de um momento se virou e se afastou em passou ligeiros.

- Agora nós, Castiel.

Lilith sorriu.

SDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Estava em algum tipo de deserto. Podia sentir uma cheiro familiar que o remetia a areias escaldantes.

Castiel o tocou no ombro. E o olhou dento dos olhos.

- Você deve levar seu irmão para a sala com armadilha na casa de Bobby. Não deixe que Sam desconfie. Eu o encontrarei lá.

- O que Cass? Como assim? Cass? Cass?

Dean olhou a sua volta e achou que talvez estivesse dormindo e que aquilo fosse um sonho.

SDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDDDSDSDSDSDSSDSDSDSDSSDSSSSSDSSSSSSSSSDDDDDD

_**Dia 4**_

Dean abriu os olhos, vindo de algum lugar muito longínquo. Estava, depois de muito tempo, completamente descansado. Respirou fundo e levou a mão ao outro lado da cama procurando por ele. Seu coração subiu até a boca ao encontrar o vazio.

- Estou aqui, dorminhoco.

Dean se ergueu sobre a cama, segurando um suspiro de alívio. Ao mesmo tempo em que olhou para o irmão, Dean lembrou do sonho. Um sonho estranho e praticamente uma ordem. Uma ordem estranha. Levar Sam para a armadilha. Sua mente estava pregando peças. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando esquecer o sonho. A sua frente Sam estava sentado em uma das cadeiras, olhando-o. Sua expressão era séria e o rosto pálido, mas ainda assim o quadro que formava, ali sentado, descalço e sem camisa, conseguiu tirar-lhe o fôlego. Por alguns instantes ignorou o sonho e a sensação de que havia algo errado. Permitiu que outra sensação, uma deliciosa, percorresse seu corpo, fazendo-o sair da cama, nu como estava e acabou por guiá-lo em direção ao irmão. Dessa vez foi Sam que perdeu o fôlego já que ver Dean daquela maneira era um convite a práticas poucos religiosas. Dean sorriu ao perceber o que tinha no olhar do outro. Fez charme, abaixando a cabeça e sorrindo de lado, deixando que Sam devorasse sua figura. A idéia de se mostrar, de ser visto era excitante. Muito excitante. Abaixou o corpo, com aquele sorriso delicioso ainda brincando em seu rosto, ameaçando um bote. Saltou em cima de Sam, no entanto, este foi mais rápido por sua vez, pulando ao seu encontro e o agarrando. Prendeu seus braços para trás, mas foi incapaz de evitar que Dean alcance sua boca. Ele exigiu o beijo, que foi gostoso, intenso, molhado. Sam, muito a contra gosto se afastou. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria perder aquilo. Tão recentemente conquistado e tão rapidamente perdido.

- Nem pensar, Dean. – Foi calado mais uma vez pela boca ansiosa do irmão. Dean se soltou de Sam, e o enlaçou pela cintura, juntando a si, enquanto sua mão ia procurar a parte de trás da calça. Dean apenas interrompeu o beijo para deslocá-lo para o pescoço. Sam tentava se desvencilhar, mas Dean estava em toda parte, tinha mil braços, mãos, centenas de bocas. Aquela seria uma luta perdida se não fizesse algo. – Dean me escute – Ele conseguiu falar. Tirou a mão de seu traseiro. – Dean!

- Ei, Sammy... Você sabe o quanto você é gostoso, hein? – As mãos de Dean impedidas de continuarem a explorar aquela parte da anatomia de Sam, foram procurar a parte da frente. Sam gemeu. A voz maliciosa, o risinho sacana, estavam fazendo Sam ceder. Delicadamente, mas com decisão, afastou Dean.

- Dean! – Teve que ser ríspido dessa vez. Dean continuava a insistir – Pelo amor de Deus, Dean! Bobby está lá fora!

Finalmente o que Sam estava tentando dizer entrou na mente consciente de Dean. Parou automaticamente o que estava fazendo. Ele havia esquecido que o velho amigo os esperava.

- Merda, estamos atrasados. – Dean passou a mão pela cabeça. – O que você disse a ele? - Toda a brincadeira havia acabado. Tinham que voltar ao mundo. Sam abotoou a calça que até a pouco era o playground do irmão. Sentou-se na cadeira que estava antes e começou a calçar os sapatos.

- Bem, falei que havíamos batido de frente com Lilith, que eu havia ficado doente, que você estava exausto. Que havíamos parado para você descansar e que eu ainda não estava em condições de dirigir. Que você havia apagado e que seu cochilo havia virado um sono de dois dias.

- Como é que é? – Dean não se deu conta da cena que formava olhando boquiaberto para ele. Sam fez uma careta, retorcendo os lábios. Tinha que tirar Dean de sua frente já. Antes que perdesse o mínimo de controle que vinha mantendo. Levantou e saiu empurrando Dean em direção ao banheiro. - Eu fiquei dois dias dormindo?

- Enquanto você toma banho. – Ligou o chuveiro e o empurrou para debaixo d'água. -

- Ele não vai acreditar que dormir dois dias, Sam. - Dean tirou os olhos de cima de Sam e passou a fitar a parede do box. Começou a se esfregar vigorosamente.

- O que você sugere? "Ah, Bobby, sabe como é, né? Eu e Sam paramos para dar umazinha e acabamos em lua de mel, sabe como são essas coisas. Esse negócio de macho viajando muito tempo junto... Mesmo sendo irmãos... Mas agora que já tiramos o atraso podemos nos concentrar em salvarmos nossas almas." - Sam vez uma voz empostada imitando Dean - Alguma coisa tipo isso? Sam levantou a sobrancelha esperando a resposta do outro. Sua voz saiu amarga. Esquisita.

Dean olhou para ele. A enormidade do que haviam passado dois dias fazendo, assim como a merda do pacto que estava prestes a arrebentar com seus miolos, caiu sobre sua cabeça de forma esmagadora. Não que tivesse arrependido de qualquer coisa que tivesse feito. Não mesmo. Amava aquele cara. De todas as maneiras e formas. Mas quanto ao pacto deveria ter agido de outra forma. Não havia tido opção, mas não podiam ter parado antes de resolver aquele problema com Lilith e apocalipse. Enfim ele se lembrou do sonho com Castiel. Voltou tão nítido, quase como uma pancada, que teve certeza que não fora um sonho. Desde quando sonhava com o anjo? Sonhos era meios de comunicação. Era um grande idiota.

O sorriso que possuía ao entrar no box foi morrendo e ele disfarçou entrando debaixo da água. Tirou todo o sabonete e saiu. Sam havia voltado para o quarto. Dean estava sério agora. Num exercício de autocontrole, respirou fundo e também entrou no quarto. Pegou as poucas peças de roupa e começou a se vestir. Sem que Sam percebesse fez um check-up nele inteiro. Ele estava pálido. Bem pálido. Olheiras maiores. Havia acontecido algo enquanto dormia. Algo ruim. Se fosse possível se dar na cara, Dean teria feito isso naquele instante. Enquanto dormia o mundo poderia estar acabando. Merda, o mundo estava acabando. Se não o mundo todo, pelo menos o seu. O que Castiel tinha pedido? Levar Sam para casa de Bobby. Sem que Sam desconfiasse.

- O que houve, Dean? - Sam observava o irmão. Ele de repente mudara. Estava tenso.

- Não foi nada, Sam. Se vista. Vá distrair Bobby. Eu já termino.

Sam o olhou desconfiado. Saiu do quarto pensativo. Sabia que algo havia acontecido naquele breve intervalo. Algo que havia mudado as coisas. Ele, como caçador, viu as muralhas e as defesas do caçador que Dean era serem armadas. Receou pelo futuro imediato dos dois. Por que o amava. Sim, era verdade. Mas aquele amor já não era o bastante.

SDSDSSSSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". – WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackless e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

Peço desculpas pela demora em postar. Escrever, eu até escrevi, porém andei enrolada com mudança de casa (de um estado para outro) e mudança de emprego... Então já viram, né? Impossível escrever sem deixar furos. Para vocês terem uma noção, reescrevi o capitulo 9 cinco vezes, porque sempre achava alguma coisa que não batia e que era gritante... Mas enfim saiu.

Espero que gostem e se tiverem um tempinho, deixem um review...

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, junho de 2009**_

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDS

Assim que Sam atravessou a porta, Dean pegou o telefone e ligou para Bobby.

- Ei, Dean. Estou no restaurante. Você finalmente acordou, molenga.

Dean começou a falar rápido.

- Apenas escute, Bobby. Sam deve estar chegando até você, no momento. Disfarce. Chame-me de Helen, Jo, meu bem, qualquer coisa, mas não o deixe perceber que está falando comigo.

- Ok. – Bobby avistou Sam se aproximando da porta do pequeno restaurante. Ele entrou e sentou à sua frente, soturno.

Bobby olhou-o e suspirou.

- Pode falar, Ellen.

- Precisamos levar Sam para a sua casa. Então arrume uma desculpa para nos carregar para lá. Qualquer coisa plausível e que nos faça sair daqui imediatamente.

Bobby se re-encostou, olhando Sam.

- Ok. Vou pensar em algo. Mas no momento eu estou com os rapazes. É, Dean e Sam. Ellen está mandando um abraço, Sam. - Bobby rezou para que o rapaz não quisesse colocar o papo em dia com a amiga. Sam murmurou um "mande outro para ela" e se deixou ficar onde estava, fitando o pátio do hotel. - Sim, querida. Assim que chegar em casa. Só estamos esperando o Dean. Sim. Te ligo.

Dean ouviu a conversa imaginária de Bobby e Ellen, com orgulho. "Tio" Bobby era _o_ cara. Desligou o telefone, satisfeito. Duvidava que Sam fosse estranhar a pressa em sair dali. Franziu a sobrancelha, de qualquer maneira preocupado. O que Castiel pretendia? Fechou as mãos, tenso, estressado. Os últimos dias tinham sido alucinantes. Em um momento estava à beira do inferno. Em outro em pleno paraíso. E como os momentos se intercalavam, pressentia que estava caminhando novamente a beira de um precipício.

Angústia era o que sentia. Uma angústia profunda e dolorosa. Estava enredado até a alma entre anjos e demônios, estava naquela confusão sexual com o próprio irmão. Não se reconhecia quando se tratava disso, aliás. Em cima de tudo ainda tinha que parar Lilith e impedir o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com Sam. E tinha o pacto. Era coisa demais para lidar.

Dean tentou concatenar todos aqueles problemas, mas não conseguiu. Então balançou a cabeça, tentando mandar todos embora. Mas também não conseguiu. Tinha que matar Lilith. E de alguma maneira descobrir e impedir o que aconteceria com Sammy. O que quer que fosse sabia que era ruim. Muito ruim.

....

Era um restaurante pequeno, apenas para servir aos hóspedes do hotel e um eventual passante. Tinha algumas mesas ladeadas de bancos estofados, além do balcão. Sam e Bobby estavam sentados em uma das mesas de frente um para o outro.

Dean jogou a bolsa em seus pés e fez um gesto para Sam se afastar para o canto e dar espaço para que ele sentasse. Os dois se olharam e ocorreu uma química instantânea. Dean se segurou para não puxá-lo para cima da mesa e rasgar suas roupas no dente. Sam sentiu a mesma coisa, mas aquele súbito desejo foi ofuscado pela ordem de Lilith. Abaixou os olhos, envergonhados. Dean não entendeu a reação de Sam. Acabou ficando também sem graça. As coisas tinham uma incrível capacidade de se tornarem confusas.

- Vocês estão bem? – A Bobby não escapara aquele jogo de olhares. Olhares estranhos. Ele levantou a parte da frente do boné, pouco à vontade, observando os dois. Que olhares haviam sido aqueles?

- Tudo certo. Se você considerar um pacto uma coisa normal. – Dean sentou-se ignorando Sam. – A gente tá craque nisso. Como vai a pesquisa? Conseguiu alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar?

Bobby encarou os irmãos. Dean o olhava firmemente. Sam tinha os olhos baixos ainda. Dava a impressão de estar a séculos de distância. Tinha uma cara de doente.

- Uma boa parte dela está em casa. Eu só vim aqui para verificar vocês. – Bobby coçou a testa. – Já está tarde. Tenho comida em casa. É melhor irmos de uma vez. Tenho que passar umas coisas para Ellen, também.

- Então vamos.

Dean pegou a bolsa e levantou. Foi seguido de perto por Sam. Bobby foi atrás deles. Estava começando a ficar apreensivo. Tinha algo de errado com Sam. Dean o avisara há dias atrás quando havia pedido a pesquisa. Só que agora havia algo estranho com Dean também. E mais, havia algo de muito errado _entre_ eles.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

_- O que você fez com ele, Lilith? – Castiel raciocinava rapidamente. Tinha que haver uma maneira de sair dali com vida ao mesmo tempo em que tirava aquele idiota das garras do demônio._

_Lilith acenou para Sam._

_- Você tem que ir. Agora._

_Sam também acenou. Foi se afastando de costas e depois de um momento se virou e se afastou em passos ligeiros._

_- Agora nós, Castiel._

_..._

Lilith sorriu e o manteve ajoelhado. Raciocinou rápido. Ora, ora, se as "forças cósmicas" não pareciam estar do seu lado... Aquele anjo era a ponta celestial da qual precisaria mais a frente.

- Astaroth?

A roupa de carne que se chamava Beck estava a seu lado.

- Sim, Mãe?

- Vigie. O mais longe que puder.

Astaroth lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado.

- É prudente?

Lilith suspirou. Olhou para o anjo.

- Faz parte dos planos. Tem que ser ele. Não vê como ele está diferente? Vá. Vigie.

Assim que a mulher desapareceu, a força que o mantinha preso cessou. Ele levantou, esperando ser atacado. Mas o ataque não veio.

- Precisamos conversar, _Casss._

Castiel pensou em fugir, mas não iria longe. O cansaço da última luta se prolongava. Lutar com demônios, sozinho, e tele transportar um carro com dois humanos tinha sido extenuante. Achou por bem ouvir o que o demônio queria dizer. Pelo menos teria tempo de pensar em algo para poder sair dali. Tinha que avisar Dean sobre Sam.  
- Não tenho nada para falar com você, abominação.

Lilith riu.

- Abominação? Nossa! Eu sou mais velha que você e tenho um linguajar mais moderno, anjo. Você precisa fazer um upgrade... - Eles ficaram em silêncio. Passou-se algum tempo antes de Lilith retornar ao que queria. – Precisamos conversar, Castiel. Vai ser uma longa conversa, então vamos para algum lugar mais tranqüilo.

A paisagem se alterou e eles estavam agora dentro de um galpão, que só não estava vazio por ter uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Lilith andou até os móveis e se sentou. Fez um gesto indicando a outra cadeira para o homem.

Castiel observou o galpão.

- Não se preocupe, _Casss -_O anjo passou a detestar a entonação que Lilith dava ao apelido que Dean havia criado. - Não é uma armadilha. Se fosse para destruir você, já o teria feito. Ao contrário do que seus companheiros costumam acreditar, vocês podem ter uma vida longa, mas só são imortais na medida que não haja ninguém para destruí-los... Assim como nós, correto? E Astaroth está de vigia. Também não seremos interrompidos.

- O que você quer afinal, Lilith? – O homem moreno tinha um ricto de irritação.

- Qual é a sua geração, Castiel? Você é novo. Terceira, quarta, geração depois da queda de Lúcifer, a Estrela Vespertina?

Castiel mantinha-se de pé. Enrijeceu o corpo. As gerações angelicais eram um grande segredo.

- Por que eu responderia isso a você?

Lilith sorriu.

-Talvez eu faça um monólogo, mas seria interessante se você ouvisse até o final, anjo.

Lilith fez mais uma vez o gesto indicando a cadeira. Castiel continuou em pé. Ela levantou e puxou a cadeira. E então, Castiel estava sentado.

- Você poderia muito bem ser um dos nossos, Casss. Você é muito rebelde. Mas vamos ao meu assunto... – Lilith fez uma pausa dramática – Preciso de ajuda.

Castiel sobrepesou aquela informação. Nem por um instante acreditou nela. Mas aquilo poderia ser uma fresta. Algo que poderia utilizar mais tarde.

- Lúcifer quer minha morte.

Uma ponta de esperança.

- Não quebre nenhum selo a mais. Deixo-o preso. – Era um raciocino lógico.

Lilith andou de um lado para o outro.

- Não posso. Adiei o máximo possível, durante séculos fugi dessa responsabilidade, mas agora não há nenhuma maneira de parar. Minha última tentativa foi fazer um pacto com o Winchester, mas o idiota não aceitou. Tudo poderia ter terminado naquele motel, mas Sam Winchester é estúpido demais.

Castiel observou a mulher morena andar para cima e para baixo, traindo um estado de agitação incomum.

- Imagino que você ache que saiba alguma coisa sobre nós, o lado mal. – Continuou ela. - Mas eu não sei o que realmente passam a vocês novatos, então vamos à aula de história:

"No início, a Estrela da Manhã e Vespertina eram uma só. Lúcifer era só adoração a Deus. Mas então Deus criou o homem e a mulher (essa que voz fala), e se entreteu com eles. A nova criação era bela, inteligente e inocente. Mas com o passar dos anos Lúcifer começou a questionar do porque os humanos serem tão especiais se não podiam fazer nada do que os anjos faziam, se em todos os sentidos eram tão inferiores a eles. E se ressentiu da atenção que Deus dava ao casal. Lúcifer começou uma revolta, plantando a dúvida, a discórdia, fermentando a rebelião. E conseguiu muitos adeptos, Castiel. Mais do que você pode imaginar. Tantos que desfalcou significantemente as tropas celestiais. O normal é que os caras alados não gostem dos macacos pelados."

"Quando Lúcifer caiu, ou melhor, foi derrubado, com ele caíram todos os rebeldes e isso foi quase como uma deserção dos céus. Lá em cima ficou meio vazio. Então foram criadas as gerações depois da queda, que incluem obviamente você, meu caro. Mas vocês das gerações mais novas são mais fracos, mais lentos. Foram feitos dessa maneira porque se um dia resolverem se revoltar poderão ser destruídos de maneira mais rápida, com menos trabalho. O grupo de Lúcifer foi uma dor de cabeça muito grande para os remanescentes."

"Ainda há muitos anjos das duas primeiras gerações e eles são bem fortes. Mas a maioria são como você. Cordeiros obedientes e fracos."

Lilith parou. Deu a impressão que gostaria de falar algo, mas mudou de idéia e voltou a sua aula.

"Sou diferente de todos os outros demônios, Castiel. Quando Lúcifer, a Estrela Vespertina, caiu, eu estava em plena discórdia com Adão. Se havíamos sido criados da mesma maneira, da mesma terra, por que ele teria que ser superior a mim em qualquer coisa? Aquilo era uma afronta. Pouco tempo depois fugi daquela prisão e me juntei aos caídos. Fui aceita por Lúcifer como uma afronta a Deus. A mácula suprema contra a criação do senhor. Mas isso eu acho que você já sabe. Ficar contra Ele, por livre e espontânea vontade é um marco."

Ela suspirou dramaticamente.

"Sou diferente, Castiel. Porque minha natureza é diferente. Sou humana, ainda humana. Não humana como os homens são hoje em dia, mas de uma maneira que eles nunca mais serão. Fui criada do barro como Adão, não de uma costela. Não sou um subproduto. Sou um dos originais. Sou a mesma do começo. Sou a mesma que comeu da árvore da Sabedoria e da Vida. Sou forte, sou sábia, sou imortal. – Lilith sorriu docemente. O sorriso da primeira mulher fez Castiel estremecer. O demônio estava se deixando ver de uma maneira que poucos haviam conseguido. – Totalmente diferente da Segunda, a idiotinha Eva..."

Ela o fitou mais uma vez, tentando descobrir até onde o havia impressionado.

"Bem, assim que fugi para bem longe daquele lugar, fui recepcionada por Samael, com o qual tive vários filhos. Samael era um bom companheiro. Um tanto rude e circunspecto, mas um "bom" diabinho. – A essas alturas, Lilith parou o que dizia e observou Castiel.

Ele tinha a mais assustadora das expressões no rosto.

- Infame! – Castiel levantou, derrubando a cadeira. Estava indignado. - O que você está dizendo? Que Samael foi um demônio? Que ele estava do lado de vocês?? Samael morreu do meu lado, protegendo Sam Winchester. Azazel o matou!

- Nãoo... Não foi Azazel. A essas alturas era para você ter chegado a essa conclusão. Você esqueceu que não podemos matar anjos do nada? Mas deixe-me continuar minha historia. – Lilith ficou séria. – Samael era o segundo em comando e a escolha de Samuel Winchester como eleito não foi por acaso. Sam reúne em si muitos pontos positivos desde o começo. Poderia numerá-los, mas passaríamos uma semana aqui. Por isso Samael foi designado para guardá-lo até a chegada de Azazel. Com a morte dele, Asmodeu assumiu o posto e agora estamos nessa situação.

Castiel sentiu a necessidade de sair daquele lugar apertando sua garganta.

- O que você quer de mim, Lilith? –

- Não quer que eu continue? Que lhe conte exatamente como seu irmão Samael era, antes de ser seu companheiro na proteção dos Winchester? Em como seu amado irmão deixou Azazel chegar a Sam? Em como ele era um espião?

- Nãooo! Não quero que você conspurque a memória dele com todas essas mentiras! – Castiel se sentiu encurralado. Precisava chegar a Dean e Sam. Agora.

- Sam é o eleito, Castiel. Samael o estava protegendo por isso! Dentre todas aquelas crianças selecionadas, Samuel Winchester sempre prevaleceu.

- Mate-me ou liberte-me.

Lilith respirou fundo.

- Preciso que você consiga ajuda. Preciso da presença de um dos seus. O caminho para ele foi aberto pela Potência e pela Virtude. Ele pode estar presente, se assim for requisitado.

- Mate-me ou liberte-me.

- Agora escute, Castiel. – Lilith perdeu a paciência. – Você vai me escutar e escutar atentamente. Disso depende minha vida, a vida das minhas crias, a sua e as de seus protegidos.

Castiel lançou um olhar mortal a Lilith. Não tinha outra escolha.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Era a cozinha de Bobby. Um homem solteiro. E um caçador. Para tanto, até que era asseada.  
Sam se jogou em uma das cadeiras, à mesa. Estava piorando a olhos vistos. Mas tinha uma ordem. Ficar perto de Dean. Quieto.

Dean ficou de pé. Bobby entrou direto, passando para a sala e os irmãos ouviram uma conversa, que Dean sabia ser fantasiosa, no outro cômodo.  
- Pronto, rapazes. Tarefa cumprida. Agora vocês. - Bobby voltou com um notebook e o passou para Sam - Achei que você fosse gostar de ter outro. Deve estar sentindo falta. Dean, você tem muito o que me explicar. Que merda de pacto é esse, de novo?!

Dean descreveu o último encontro com Lilith e o pacto. Só deixou de fora a segunda parte. Aquela em que ele, Dean, matava Asmodeu e se entregava a ela.

- Conseguiu achar alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa?

Dean olhou discretamente para Sam. Tinha que levá-lo para aquela sala. Mas ele não parecia disposto a se levantar. O corpo inteiro de Dean dizia que estava em perigo. Só não conseguia acreditar que esse perigo vinha de Sam. Trocou um olhar com Bobby, tentando uma comunicação muda.

- Bem, o que já sabemos?- Bobby começou. – Que Lilith é da primeira geração de demônios. Sua história começa no Éden. Ela foi a primeira esposa de Adão, segundo as lendas, e renunciou ao paraíso por não aceitar ficar sempre por baixo na relação sexual.

- Uma feminista. - Dean olhou para a porta que levava até a sala. A sala em que tinha a armadilha. Castiel desconfiava que Sam estivesse possuído? Isso era impossível. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da tatuagem ainda estampada no peito do irmão.

- Em seguida - Bobby tinha uma voz professoral - fugiu para o Mar Vermelho e teve muito amantes e muitos filhos, os Lilin ou Lilitu. Era um tipo de vampira e atacava bebês. Foi perseguida por três anjos: Samael, Sansenoy e Semangelof. Fez um pacto com eles de que não chegaria perto de criança alguma que tivesse uma placa com os nomes desses anjos gravados. Em várias mitologias Lilith é descrita como uma deusa, assim como seu consorte e filhos. Na mitologia judaica é considerada um demônio. Mas em todas, sendo deusa ou um espírito ruim, está conectada à sexualidade e rebeldia. É um ser forte, poderoso e de muita magia.

- Aonde entra Lúcifer nessa história? - Sam levantou os olhos, retornando de onde quer que estivesse. Encarou os dois. Estava ainda mais fraco. Ele estava começando a suar. A dor havia começado ainda no restaurante. Leve. Uma agonia. Mas agora estava piorando. Sua aparência era a pior possível. Dean sentiu-se massacrado. Como Sam poderia ter piorado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Samuel relanceou os olhos pela cozinha medindo todas as saídas. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de sair dali e encontrar Lilith.

Bobby continuou baixinho. Não queria ver o estado de Sam. Estavam no meio de uma ação, certo? Dean faria alguma coisa a qualquer momento.

- Achei algumas referências em um livro sobre uma associação ao seu primeiro, pelo menos aparentemente, consorte. Há dúvidas se foi realmente ele ou algum outro.

- Lúcifer? - Dean chegou até a porta e se re-encostou nela.

- Sim. Tenho apenas essa referência, mas ela cita que quando Lúcifer caiu e foi preso, o foi com todos do comando que estavam ao seu lado. E aqui entra o nome que você me deu, Dean. Asmodeu é um dos braços de Lúcifer. Assim como Azazel, Lilith e alguns outros. Sendo que, pelo que entendi da escala de hierarquia, Lúcifer tem vários braços: Asmodeu, Azazel e, por fim, Lilith. Porém, todos são extremamente poderosos e se equivalem. Só têm posições diferentes, tarefas diferentes. Lilith é o diferencial porque ela foi humana. E aparentemente teve acesso às árvores. E por isso é tão poderosa quanto Lúcifer. Não sei porquê ela se submeteria a ele, mas naquela referência é isso que menciona. Que ela o obedece.

- As árvores. Árvores do Éden? – Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Isso. A do Conhecimento e da Vida.

Dean levantou a cabeça.

- Havia esquecido disso. Ela foi humana. Não é um demônio como os outros.

- Não, não é. – Bobby continuou. – Como disse, há referências a ela como uma Deusa. Uma Deusa da Sexualidade. Assim como todos os seus filhos. E a sexualidade geral, como um todo. Aliás, em alguns lugares ela ainda é cultuada como uma Deusa. Aliás, todos esses nomes, em algum momento, foram cultuados como deuses.

- Sei. – As engrenagens do cérebro de Dean continuavam rodando a toda velocidade. Levar Sam para aquela sala, que estava a cinco passos de distância. Poderia ir arrastando-o, na marra. Mas todo o seu corpo gritava contra essa ação. Primeiro porque era Sam. Mas principalmente porque pressentia perigo. Algo terrível aconteceria se usasse a força nesse caso – como se não bastassem todos os satanistas do mundo, ainda há gente que acha que algo de bom pode vir dela. Deuses ou demônios, são todos farinha do mesmo saco. Caça.

- Sexo é poder, Dean. Isso é mais do que provado. E por tudo que li de Lilith ela manobra com isso. Usa a sexualidade como arma.

Houve um estalo nos cérebros de Dean e Bobby. Eles se entreolharam. Dean desviou o olhar meio segundo depois.

As fichas caíram.

Primeiro a de Dean. Havia sido usado por Lilith. Deusa da sexualidade? Filha de uma puta! Sentiu-se o mais idiota de todos os caçadores da face da terra. Ela havia feito algo, sim. Não sabia como, mas era a mais pura verdade. Era essa a explicação para aquela bagunça entre ele e Sam. Também não sabia com que propósito ela havia feito, mas estava começando a conhecer Lilith o suficiente para entender que ela não faria nada sem graves intenções. Isso era óbvio.

A segunda ficha a cair foi a de Bobby. Ele observou a reação de Dean e tentou esquecer que os dois irmãos estavam envolvidos com o demônio até a raiz dos cabelos. Tentou não pensar no que poderia ter havido entre os dois. Lembrou-se daquele estranho olhar entre eles. Suspirou contrariado. Quando pensava que já vira de tudo, apareciam coisas que o chocavam. Tentou não julgar. Não naquela hora.

Bobby ia continuar com a preleção, quando Dean interrompeu.

- Sam, você está bem?

Dean chegou perto do irmão. Ele agora suava em bicas. Tremia dos pés a cabeça.

- O que ele tem? – Bobby levantou, esperando o próximo passo de Dean.

- Vem, você precisa deitar um pouco. – O Winchester passou o braço por baixo do braço do outro, ajudando-o a levantar. – Velho, juro que se fosse em um outro momento ia te encher de porrada. - Cochichou em seu ouvido. E para Bobby: - Ele andou comendo algo que acabou com o estômago dele, não é Sam? Foi aquela maldita salada verde que você tanto ama, não é mesmo? Já te falei, bicho. Hambúrguer e batatas fritas. Porção extra. É isso que sustenta um homem.

Dean foi arrastando o irmão em direção à sala. Faltavam apenas alguns passos.

Sam se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ele estava tonto demais, fraco demais, faminto demais. Estava raciocinando lento demais. Mas percebeu a tempo para onde estavam indo. Era naquela sala que Bobby mantinha uma imensa armadilha, marcada permanentemente no piso com uma imagem rebatida no teto. Aquilo por um momento o apavorou. A tempo de reagir.

Então as coisas se precipitaram.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

To Be Continued...

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_**Agradecimento especial a Thata Martins. Pelo trabalho e pela força. Como já falei antes, vc é uma fofa!**_

_Galatea_


	10. Chapter 10

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". – WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackless e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

Espero que gostem e se tiverem um tempinho, deixem um review...

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, junho de 2009**_

SDSDSDDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDD

Castiel observava de longe. Após a conversa com Lilith, ela o havia liberado sem qualquer resistência. Apenas sumira e ele se encontrara no mesmo lugar em que lutara com Sam. A urgência de avisar Dean foi tão grande que projetou sua consciência no espaço, invadindo seu sonho. Aquele quase desespero o fez poupar o máximo de energia. Indicou o caminho a Dean, rezando para que ele, com seu faro de caçador, sentisse o cheiro de problemas e concluísse o resto. Estavam correndo contra o tempo.

Sua segunda providência foi ir para a casa de Bobby, que era toda marcada com selos de proteção. Castiel sorriu. Gostava de Bobby também. Para um caçador, era um bom mago. Demônios comuns não passariam por aquelas defesas. Mas a armadilha da sala e o bunker poderiam ser melhorados para outros seres. E foi nisso que passou algum tempo trabalhando.

Arrastou o velho tapete que escondia o imenso círculo e passou a inscrever vários símbolos desconhecidos entre os já feitos pelo velho caçador. Repetiu-os no teto, onde havia a mesma imagem refletida. Por fim abençoou o círculo, tocando onde havia inscrito o primeiro símbolo. Um rastro de fogo percorreu o mesmo, pulando para o teto e findando exatamente sobre ele.

Depois foi ao Bunker e fez a mesma coisa, com pequenas modificações nas figuras.

Por fim mandou um chamado silencioso por Anauel e se pos a esperar. Eles não demorariam.

SDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Sam empurrou Dean com força, fazendo-o ir parar do outro lado da cozinha. Bobby desviou-se a tempo de evitar ser atingido, no mesmo instante em que tentava pegar a arma que estava ao seu alcance. Mas algo forte, quase como um furacão, passou por ele e arremessou Sam para o centro da sala.

Dean levantou atordoado. Rapidamente recuperou a presença de espírito. Voou até a sala, nem um pouco surpreso em ver Castiel e Ana, lado a lado.

- Você - Sam apontou para Castiel – realmente acha que vai conseguir me deter? – O rapaz torceu a mão, projetando toda a força que tinha na direção do anjo. Mas nada aconteceu. Ele tentou mais uma vez. Nada. A necessidade imperiosa de sair dali o venceu. Jogou-se contra o anjo, mas foi projetado para trás, ricocheteando numa parede invisível, que o forçou a ficar no centro da sala.

- Mas o quê...? – Sam levantou e começou a esmurrar aquilo que parecia ser um campo de força.

- Solte-me! – A voz rouca mostrava ira. – Solte-me!

- Cale a boca, Samuel Winchester. Isso é para o seu bem. – Castiel respondeu rispidamente. – Dean, precisamos conversar.

Dean a tudo observava calado. Quando falou, foi apenas um pensamento em voz alta.

- Ele está preso em uma armadilha para demônios. Meu irmão está preso em uma maldita armadilha para demônios. Por favor, - massageou as têmporas – que isso seja um pesadelo. Por favor.

- Desculpe-me se estou sobrando, mas acho que não fui apresentado formalmente. –Bobby tinha os olhos arregalados. Segurava a arma junto ao corpo.

-Tire-me daqui! Dean!

O Winchester estava evitando olhar nos olhos do irmão. E quando o fez, se arrependeu amargamente. Olhos brancos como neve o olharam de volta.

- Dean!

- Ah, cara. Não. – Dean deu meia volta, caminhando em direção à porta. Tinha que sair dali. Respirar, precisava respirar. Ele saiu da casa a passos ligeiros e desceu correndo as escadas, indo se apoiar no Impala. Respirou fundo algumas vezes. O mundo tinha enlouquecido.

...

- Você não vai atrás dele? – Ana perguntou a Castiel.

- Ele precisa de alguns minutos. – O homem moreno fitava a porta.

- Bobby, você me conhece desde bebê. Não pode me manter aqui. Está bem? Olha, sou apenas eu. Sam. – Sam segurava o corpo. Sua roupa, empapada de suor. O rosto pálido, os olhos brancos. Mas toda sua expressão era do garoto que sempre conhecera. Suplicava. – Bobby!

O velho caçador estava atônito. Porém aquele estado não se perpetuou. Adaptação. Era uma parte fundamental na estrutura de um caçador. Se assim não fossem, não restaria muitos deles para contar história. Então se refez, pronto para ação.

- Há algo que eu possa fazer? – Ele se voltou para Castiel e Ana. – Acho que não, mas não custa perguntar.

- Não, Bobby. Não há nada que você possa fazer. Talvez fosse bom você procurar um lugar seguro e se afastar. – Ana o fitava com um ar cansado.

- Não me ignorem! – Sam gritou enraivecido.

- Se acalme, Sam. A gente vai resolver isso. Não vamos? – Bobby perguntou para os dois à sua frente.

- Como disse, é melhor você não estar aqui. Vão acontecer coisas, e é melhor não termos mais gente inocente nessa história. – A mulher parecia triste também.

- Bobby! – Sam caiu no chão, contorcendo-se. O caçador deu um passo em direção a ele. – Dean!

Ana tocou seu peito, impedindo-o de ir adiante.

- Não. Ele daqui a pouco vai apagar. Está no limite. A fome vai esgotá-lo. Vá embora. Pegue algumas coisas e mantenha um raio de muitos e muitos quilômetros de distância.

Bobby olhou para a mão que o impedia. Depois encarou a mulher. - Não vou abandonar meus garotos, Dona. Seja você quem for, não vai me tirar da minha casa, nem de perto deles.

- Mas...

- Deixe-o, Anauel. Ele está certo e não é nenhum principiante. – Castiel olhava fixamente para o jovem Winchester. – Além do mais, quanto mais braços e cérebros tivermos nessa luta, mais chances teremos de não morrermos todos.

Sam começou a gemer, entrando em um tipo de ataque. Ele se recontorceu e uivou. Bobby virou o rosto. Parecia sentir uma dor absurda. Finalmente desmaiou.

- Vou conversar com Dean. Fique de olho nele. – Castiel apontou com a cabeça para o homem caído no chão. Ao passar por Bobby, cumprimentou-o com gesto discreto.

- Você obviamente é um anjo, não é? – Bobby levantou o boné, coçou o alto da cabeça e voltou a colocá-lo. – Anna?

A mulher assentiu.

- Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Bobby a fitava, inquisidor.

...

- Dean?

Castiel tocou suavemente o ombro do rapaz. Dean tinha a cabeça encostada em seu carro, respirando por golfadas. Apesar disso, retirou o ombro com violência do contato com o anjo.

Ele se virou para encará-lo. Castiel sofreu por vê-lo naquele estado. Era quase uma simbiose, o que presenciava entre os irmãos. Era Sam que estava aprisionado e quase morto, mas podia sentir quase o mesmo esgotamento físico e mental no irmão mais velho. Precisavam um do outro para viver. Ou pelo menos viver bem.

- Precisamos conversar, Dean. È hora de você saber algumas coisas.

- Não diga. – Dean respirou fundo. – Cas, Sam está preso naquela armadilha. Uma armadilha para demônios, pelo amor de Deus! Ele não está possuído, ok? Ele ainda está com a tatuagem. Isso significa só uma coisa. – Ele encostou as costas no carro e escorregou até o chão. Jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. – Desculpe, pai. Eu falhei. Ah, Deus, como eu falhei. Sam é um... dem.. dem.. – A palavra não saía.

- Dean! – Castiel o chamou, áspero. Dean endireitou o rosto, respondendo ao chamado. O anjo estava com o próprio rosto a apenas um palmo de distância do seu. – Sam ainda não é um demônio e, no que depender de mim, ele não se tornará. Mas não posso fazer tudo sozinho, rapaz. Eu queria. Queria muito ter o poder para parar tudo isso sem sua ajuda e de quem mais eu puder conseguir. Anna talvez fosse mais útil se não fosse uma foragida, proibida de entrar aonde eu vou daqui a pouco, então preciso que você se concentre, certo? Preciso de você presente. De você desperto. Preciso do caçador.

Aquelas palavras mexeram com os brios do homem. Dean respirou fundo novamente. Aquela sensação de relaxamento e bem estar que vinha aumentando com a presença do anjo, começou a tomar conta dele.

- O que é isso que eu sinto na sua presença, Castiel? O que é essa sensação?

Castiel levantou ao mesmo tempo em que ajudava o homem a se levantar.

- Sou seu guardião. A presença de um guardião normalmente acalma os que são guardados

- Sei! E isso significa?

- Que eu o guardo? – Castiel levantou uma das sobrancelhas, num começo de sorriso, mostrando um humor inimaginável.

Dean se irritou.

- Não diga, Cas! Um guardião, que guarda? Cara! Surpreendente. – Dean passou a mão na cabeça. As últimas palavras de sua mãe, na fatídica noite, haviam sido que anjos guardariam seu sono. Lembrava de uma discussão daquelas que tivera com Sammy, por causa de anjos, anos atrás*. Pelo jeito, sua mãe estava certa, afinal. No entanto, não sabia se aquilo era algo bom. Mas em meio àquelas lembranças, algo mais forte brotou dentro dele, fazendo com que visse toda aquela situação sob um novo ângulo. Dean Winchester estava de volta. Tinha uma missão. Tinha que salvar Sam, ele próprio e Bobby. - Você não disse que ia me contar algumas coisas? Estou esperando. Comece como o porquê de me guardar.

Castiel assentiu.

- Fui designado para ser parceiro de Samael na proteção de duas crianças, no nascimento da segunda. Você e Sam. Samael foi um arcanjo, um guerreiro valoroso, que matou muitos demônios ao longo de sua existência. Na noite do incêndio em sua casa, quando Azazel matou sua mãe, estava lutando contra demônios. Nunca deixávamos vocês sozinhos. Sempre que éramos atacados, um rechaçava e outro ficava na companhia de vocês. Quando voltei naquela noite, encontrei o cenário que você conhece e Samael morto.

- Espera aí. Por que demônios nos atacariam?

- Eram guardiões também, Dean. Todas as crianças que Azazel escolheu, os sensitivos, como Sam sempre os chamou, possuíam "guardiões" demoníacos. Mas só você e Sam tinham anjos da guarda. Sou o seu. Assim como Samael era o de Sam. – Castiel sorriu. – Temos uma ligação com nossos protegidos. Um tipo de elo. Por isso fui eu o escolhido para resgatá-lo do inferno, e não outro.

Dean absorveu aquelas informações.

- Está bem, Cas. Agora é minha vez. Não me orgulho, está bem? Mas eu fiz um pacto com Lilith e preciso de ajuda para matar um demônio dos grandes...

- Asmodeu.

- Como você sabe isso?

- Lilith me contou.

Dean deu um passo para trás.

- Lilith?

O anjo pensou um pouco antes de falar, mas resolveu que o outro merecia a verdade. Ou pelo menos uma parte dela, por enquanto. Explicou em como havia visto Sam e Lilith juntos, o ataque de Sam, em como ele demonstrara sua força, assim como resumiu uma _parte _da conversa que tivera com o demônio.

- Sam se encontrou com Lilith? E tomou mais daquele troço? – Dean revirou os olhos. – Ah, cara, lembre-me de socá-lo quando tudo isso acabar.

- Estou indo atrás de ajuda. Anna vai ficar aqui para ajudá-lo.

- Me ajudar?

Castiel confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Assim que Asmodeu descobrir que tanto você quanto Sam estão aqui, ele virá atrás de vocês, com Lilith. Ela vai exigir o cumprimento do pacto, Dean. Só ela pode. Ela tem que estar envolvida com cada uma das quebras dos selos.

- Mas o prazo não se esgotou, Castiel. Ainda temos tempo. – Dean fez uma contagem rápida. – Estamos entrando no quinto dia. E, além disso, se eu... cumprir... minha parte ela vai ter que parar a contagem.

- Quase todos os selos já foram quebrados. Faltam dois. E você e seu irmão estão diretamente ligados a selos. Nunca confie em um demônio.

- Não entendo. Pactos não são inquebráveis? Ela tem que cumprir a parte dela. – Dean fez uma pausa. - É por que fui o primeiro selo? Por isso estamos ligados?

- É.

- Então me diga o que não posso fazer. Quais são os selos? O que não devemos fazer?

Dean fitava o anjo ansioso.

- Eu não posso.

- Como assim, você não pode?

- Estamos todos presos, por linhas invisíveis, Dean. Se eu contar a você, se você souber de antemão o que não pode fazer, será considerado quebra de contrato. Você perderá de qualquer maneira. Se você apenas confiar nos seus sentidos, nos seus... sentimentos... em relação a seu irmão... Então... talvez tenhamos uma chance.

Dean deu um meio sorriso, expelindo um pouco de ar. Estava contrariado.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu entre Sam e eu. Não sabe, Castiel?

O anjo abaixou a cabeça.

- Lilith me contou.

Dean fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E aquela filha da puta te disse por que ela aprontou isso conosco? Por um acaso. – O homem loiro torcia as mãos.

- Dean, eu não julgo. Não compete a mim ou a qualquer dos anjos que conheço, o julgamento.

- Castiel, ela me enfiou na cama do meu irmão! Isso por acaso não é pecado para vocês??!!!

- Confie no que você sente. Quando chegar a hora, é isso que vai contar. Tenho que ir, Dean. Não temos muito tempo. Seu irmão está desacordado. A fome vai mantê-lo assim durante, eu espero, tempo suficiente. Caso ele acorde antes de eu voltar, ignore-o. Faça o que quiser, menos soltá-lo.

Ele deu dois passos como se fosse sair dali andando.

- Outra coisa: eu preparei o bunker para você. Caso precise.

- Como assim? Um abrigo?

- É. Um abrigo. Tenho que ir.

- Você um dia vai ter uma conversa normal, que vá até o fim, com alguém, Castiel?

No meio da revoada de asas, Dean apenas pensou em outra pergunta, uma que estava entalada em sua garganta desde o momento em que soube que o anjo esteve com Lilith.

"_Posso confiar em você, Castiel?"_

A resposta soou dentro de sua cabeça, surpreendendo-o. Um sussurro, quase uma carícia.

"_Daria minha vida por você, Dean."_

SDSDSDSDSSSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

**5º dia**

O homem aparentava estar doente. Tinha olheiras profundas, barba de dias, os cabelos desgrenhados. Estava sentado em um dos cantos do salão. Ouvia o dono do bar, que à sua frente gritava, mandando-o deixar o local. Do homem sentado, exalava um odor de podridão. Algo fétido o suficiente para espantar todos os fregueses que ainda estavam por ali.

- Olha aqui, meu chapa. Acho melhor você ir levantando e dar o fora.- o dono do bar deu alguns passos em direção ao homem sentado. Nesse instante, uma fumaça negra estilhaçou uma das janelas ao entrar e invadiu o corpo do dono do bar, entrando velozmente por sua boca.

- Asmodeu. Senhor.

O dono do bar tinha olhos negros agora e fez um gesto respeitoso com a cabeça em direção ao homem sentado.

- Achamos os Winchesters.

- Lilith?

- Estamos no rastro dela.

Asmodeu levantou e foi caminhando cambaleante até a janela do bar, e observou a rua. Nunca se acostumaria em estar dentro de humanos pequenos e apertados. Mas Lilith pagaria por fazê-lo sair de sua casa para arrumar a bagunça que ela e Azazel tinham feito. Era tudo tão simples! Azazel abria passagem, Lilith quebrava os selos. O portal seria aberto e Lúcifer estaria livre para ir onde quiser. Mas, claro, isso não poderia ser concluído sem muitas delongas. Tinham que ter estragado tudo. Não confiava em Lilith. Ela pagaria, pensou novamente, com ondas de dor, quando pudesse por as mãos, suas imensas mãos inumanas, nela. Quando tivesse autorização. Ela era muito esperta. Azazel não chegara a lugar nenhum confiando nela, a não ser fazer todo o trabalho pesado até sua morte. Fora um idiota. Mas Lilith tinha muitas armas e uma delas era fazer qualquer ser obedecê-la. Menos ele próprio e, claro, Lúcifer.

- Você me chamou.

A mulher morena, de lábios carnudos e sorriso irônico, olhava para ele.

- Você demorou, Lilith. O chamado já tem bastante tempo. Cheguei a achar que estava fugindo de mim.

- O trânsito dessa cidade é irritante.

Asmodeu se virou, ficando de frente para a sala.

- Quatro dias antes do término do prazo.

- Faltam dois selos.

- Hum. E todos os outros preparativos?

Lilith sorriu ainda mais.

- As tropas estão se reunindo. Até o dia, elas estarão em ordem. Prontas a seguir suas ordens

Asmodeu cambaleou até ela. Inclinou a cabeça, chegando bem perto de seu ouvido.

- Comporte-se, mulher. Ou vamos ter ainda mais coisas para resolver depois que tudo isso passar.

Asmodeu cambaleou de volta até sua cadeira.

- Nos veremos daqui a quatro dias.

Lilith prendeu a respiração e saiu caminhando do bar. O tempo se esgotava. Por todos os infernos, esperava que aquele anjo idiota estivesse fazendo a parte dele.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

- Zacharias. – Castiel pensou em como falar. Resolveu mais uma vez ser direto. – Preciso de ajuda.

O homem alto e calvo manteve-se calado. Tinha as mãos cruzadas, às costas, e fitava o horizonte.

- Preciso de ajuda da Senhora. Ela é a única que está em posição de ajudar.

O superior de Castiel o olhou do alto da cabeça aos pés, avaliando-o.

- Castiel, Claudya é uma santa recente. Ela não pode ajudar em nada. Ela não está sequer preparada para uma luta simples. Só tem a favor dela a santidade que lhe foi conferida. È praticamente uma criança, a qual devemos proteger.

- Irmão, são só algumas palavras. Só preciso de uma resposta da Senhora. Jamais a colocaria em perigo.

Zacharias sorriu e ajeitou o nó da gravata.

- A resposta é não, Irmão. Fiz tudo que me foi possível por você. Deixei-o livre o suficiente para proteger seus garotos. Mas a hora está chegando e, como não conseguimos impedir a descida de Sam, teremos que providenciar uma ascensão. Só assim conseguiremos terminar essa luta de uma vez por todas. Eu o proíbo terminantemente de incomodar Claudya. Entendeu?

Castiel fitou espantado seu superior. Não contava com aquilo. Zacharias às vezes era arrogante e controlador, mas não conhecera nenhum superior que não o fosse. Às vezes parecia imprescindível que para exercer a função, fosse necessário essas "qualidades". Mas sempre tivera uma posição diferenciada junto a Zacharias. Apesar disso nem sempre ter sido uma constante, muito havia mudado depois que os Winchesters apareceram na terra.

Por fim, Castiel se perguntou depois se estava aprendendo com os demônios que assolava, pois não pestanejou ao abaixar a cabeça e aceitar as ordens do outro anjo.

- Claro, Irmão. Eu compreendo.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Claudya estava em um estado contemplativo. Uma parte de seu cérebro absorvia as lições que a mulher asiática a seu lado lhe transmitia. O outro era só silêncio. Uma pausa, pura tranqüilidade. Paz. Estava em paz.

As coisas que lhe eram passadas eram maravilhosas e ela jamais imaginaria algo que sequer fosse próximo. Eram coisas que humanos comuns nunca saberiam. Mistérios cósmicos, visão de mundos, paisagens extraordinárias. Assim como cantos divinos e de exaltação Àquele que a tudo criara.

Estava sentada, com uma túnica simples e branca, em uma cadeira também branca. A sala em que se encontrava também era simples, possuía uma única janela, de onde se via uma paisagem bucólica, com um lago ao fundo.

À parte, apenas observando, o imenso homem loiro, o mesmo que a havia resgatado da cidade, mantinha-se em silêncio.

- Senhora? – Castiel materializou-se num canto da sala. Não conseguiu dar sequer dois passos antes de Mikael o impedir de chegar perto da mulher morena.

- Irmão. – Castiel encarou o imenso homem loiro. – Preciso conversar com a Senhora.

- Oi, você esteve lá em casa. Com aqueles rapazes. Como eram os nomes deles? – Claudya deu um pulo da cadeira, indo em direção a Castiel. Estreitou os olhos por um segundo. – Dean e Sam. Eles estão bem?

- É sobre eles que preciso falar, Senhora. Permite-me? – o anjo fez um gesto com a mão, indicando Mikael.

Claudia gostou do anjo moreno. Adorou aqueles francos olhos azuis, imensos olhos que a fitavam ansioso.

- Ah, Mike! Deixe-o passar. – Claudya empurrou o gigante, e puxou Castiel em sua direção. – Como é seu nome, anjo? Você também é um anjo, não é? Também termina em "el"?

Cas sorriu divertido. Nunca estivera na presença de santos, mas não acreditava que deveriam ser da maneira que Claudya se comportava. Achou-a perfeita para Dean e Sam.

- Meu nome é Castiel, Senhora. Sim, sou um anjo. E preciso de ajuda. Muita. – Castiel tentou resumir todos os acontecimentos, citando só as principais passagens da história dos garotos. E finalmente fez o pedido. Aquele que Lilith havia lhe falado.

Claudya a tudo ouviu com interesse e conforme a história se desenrolava, sua expressão foi ficando carregada.

- Ainda tenho parentes lá embaixo, Castiel. O que você está me dizendo é que se não pararmos o diabo, ele vai destruir o mundo? Que o apocalipse realmente vai acontecer?

- Sim, Senhora. É exatamente isso que irá acontecer. Por isso preciso que a senhora requeira a presença desse arcanjo específico. Ele é um dos maiores guerreiros que temos e só com ele há chances de impedirmos Lúcifer.

- Mas por que você acha que ele não iria de boa vontade? – Claudya era toda indagação.

- Porque está nas escrituras que o apocalipse acontecerá. Isso é fato. E para isso acontecer, Lúcifer precisa ser liberto. Sendo assim, nenhum dos Arcanjos se meterá nessa história, Senhora. A não ser que algo se modifique, estamos com os dias contados.

- E por que você acha que se eu pedir...

- Rezar.

Claudya coçou a cabeça, agora angustiada.

-... Se eu rezar por isso, Deus enviará esse arcanjo?

Castiel abaixou a cabeça e em seguida ajoelhou, mantendo um joelho no chão e a outra perna dobrada. Segurou a mão de Claudya entre as suas.

- Porque a Senhora é a última Santa a surgir antes do fim. Ninguém mais será tocado pela graça divina a ponto de ser santificado por ela. A Senhora poderia rezar por Dean e Sam? Por nós? Poderia pedir para que o Senhor nos ajudasse? – Aqueles olhos ainda mais azuis do que o lago no horizonte, do qual gostava tanto, cravaram-se nela.

Claudya se voltou para Mikael e depois para Haziel. Aqueles pareciam ser tempos de surpresas. Porque, por mais que a expressão dos outros dois anjos não denunciasse, tinha quase certeza que estavam pasmos.

- Claro, Castiel. Eu o farei.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

To Be Continued...

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

* episódio 13 da 2º temporada – Houses of the Holy

_**Nota: Thata Martins anda me dando uma força com os capítulos, afinal ando comendo acento e vírgula como uma esfomeada... Obrigada, minha linda! Valeu mesmo! 8)!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". – WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

4. Beta: Thata Martins (agora é Oficial!)

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackles e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

Espero que gostem e se tiverem um tempinho, deixem um review...

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, julho de 2009**_

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Dean olhava a casa. Depois que Castiel se fora, ele se reencostou no carro. Permitiu-se ficar daquele jeito, observando a casa de Bobby, repassando cada passo dado no caminho que os fizera chegar até ali.

Analisou friamente sua relação com o irmão. Desde quando eram crianças, passando pela adolescência tumultuada de Sam, a briga que o fizera ir embora e finalmente o reencontro para procurarem por John.

A vida não fora fácil. Mas em muitos momentos fora boa. Dentro do possível, claro. O que tinham, o que sentiam um pelo outro, era algo que não via com muita freqüência. Não era só amor fraternal, era muito mais. Era lealdade, amizade, admiração. Carinho. Tudo meio truncado, embolado, de maneira que não conseguia discernir onde terminava um e começava o outro. As implicâncias e provocações eram apenas uma maneira dos dois não vomitarem com tanto açúcar. Não que Sam fizesse questão. Por ele, os dois sairiam saltitando, declarando ao mundo que todos deveriam amar o próximo. Dean gostava muito mais de amar _a próxima_.

Eles se conheciam tão bem que podiam adivinhar como um e outro agiriam. Conheciam-se não de uma forma artificial ou superficial, como vira em muitas famílias, entre muitos irmãos. Aquela vida louca que viviam desde pequenos os aproximara de uma forma tão única, tão intensa... Não chegara a ver isso em nenhum casamento. Nem mesmo entre aqueles que se diziam almas gêmeas, como alguns que conheceram pela estrada.

Eles dois eram diferentes. Por isso se completavam. Eram extremos opostos de um só cordão.

Ele passou a mão na cabeça, sentindo o finalzinho do sol da tarde em sua nuca.

Parou para pensar, naquele instante, do momento em que pegara o irmão e Ruby/Lilith na casa de Claudya até a maldita hora que havia sucumbido ao desejo... por Sam. Cara, odiou-se por ter sido fraco. Por ter se permitido. Estava chateado consigo mesmo, mas não arrependido. Estava irritado pela falta de controle, não por ter ido para cama com um homem. E isso o surpreendeu.

Fez uma careta, decidindo ir até o final da tarefa inglória de entender o que se passava entre eles. Será que sempre houvera um desejo por homens dentro dele e que ele negava? Respirou fundo e tentou se imaginar com... algum bonitão que fizesse as mulheres suspirarem... Matt Damon. Beijando e sendo beijado.

Ele teve uma reação típica: sentiu engulhos, seu estômago se revoltou. Aquilo era simplesmente nojento!

Outra tentativa. Alguém realmente macho. E a imagem que tinha do típico homem macho era o bom e velho Clint. Praticamente um cowboy, certo? Não conseguiu nem começar a pensar. Aquilo era um verdadeiro terror. Teria pesadelos à noite se continuasse fazendo essas tentativas insanas de provar o que era para ele totalmente... impensável.

No entanto, ao pensar em Sam, na pele de Sam, na boca de Sam, no que haviam feito durante aqueles dias, seu corpo reagiu com ardor. Seu coração bateu tão rápido, tão forte que achou que fosse ter um ataque. Absorveu aquela reação. A coisa era só com Sam. Nunca fora nem tivera nenhuma tendência gay e não seria agora que teria. Isso, por um lado, era um alívio.

Nunca fora preconceituoso, ou pelo menos não preconceituoso ao extremo.

Mas homossexualidade era uma coisa com a qual só tivera que lidar pouquíssimas vezes. Pelo menos a masculina. Já havia sido cantado. Aparentemente o que atraía as mulheres também atraía os caras. Mas apenas uma vez, no colégio, recebera uma declaração. O rapaz gaguejou meia dúzia de palavras e ficara olhando para ele em expectativa. Ficou olhando para... Como era o nome dele? Weber? Walker? Bem... _Ele_. Teve uma imensa pena. A vida daquele cara provavelmente não seria muito fácil se saísse abordando qualquer um, sem saber da possibilidade de ser correspondido. Ainda mais com aquele nome esquisito. Explicou que não era a praia dele, Dean. E saiu na boa. Aparentemente foi uma atitude que rendeu um fã. Não tinham ficado muito tempo naquela cidade, graças. Por todos os lados que se locomovia havia um (Weber? Walker?) suspirando por ele.

Sempre havia piadinhas, piscadelas e assovios, independente de onde estivesse. Com Sam era a mesma coisa. Os irmãos Winchesters pareciam chamariz. E mesmo Sam sendo todo afeminado para determinadas coisas, eram apenas frescurinhas.

- Não sei a quem esse besta puxou.

No entanto tinha certeza da masculinidade do irmão. A figura sensual e voluptuosa de Jess passou por sua cabeça.

- Chega. – disse para si mesmo.

O que tinha com Sam era especial. Era único. E aquele demônio havia quebrado suas barreiras, de alguma maneira, para que sentisse isso que estava sentindo. O amor que sempre tivera pelo irmão tinha ganhado novos tons, novo cheiro, novo gosto.

Nunca fora religioso. Mas sabia que havia ações certas e erradas. Mesmo que nunca houvesse pensado nisso, incesto era uma coisa que considerava _muito_ errada. Ainda assim, não acreditava que aqueles sentimentos dentro dele eram pecado.

Nunca acreditara em Deus. Essa era a verdade. Se houvesse um Deus, um Deus bom e misericordioso, ele nunca deixaria que demônios chegassem sequer a pensar em tocar bebezinhos indefesos. Ele não permitiria que mães fossem assassinadas. E, contra tudo que acreditava, estava lidando com anjos.

A imagem de Castiel e suas imensas asas invisíveis (pôde ver só as sombras delas, lembrava-se bem) voltou à sua retina. Anjos vinham do céu, ok? Então tinha que haver um Deus lá em cima, em algum lugar.

Dean se virou e olhou o pôr-do-sol. Em poucos minutos seria noite, e em breve entrariam no quinto dia.

"Olha, é uma tentativa, tá? Nunca fiz isso a sério. É a primeira vez que faço isso pra valer." - Foi impossível para Dean não sorrir de lado, irônico. Pelo que via ainda tinha coisas que fazia pela primeira vez. Mas sacudiu a cabeça mandando o sorriso embora. – "Se você está aí, em algum lugar, você poderia dar uma mão, né, meu chapa? Eu estou aqui... Se precisar que eu faça alguma coisa, é só falar, ok? Mas, por favor... por favor... Tire Sammy disso. Ele não merece. Faça o que quiser comigo. Eu agüento. Agüento o que for necessário, mas livra meu irmão do que quer que esteja vindo em nossa direção..."

Os últimos raios de sol brincaram no teto do Impala, refletindo nos olhos verdes de Dean. Não sabia o que estava esperando. Uma resposta, talvez. Que um anjo aparecesse e disse que o "Senhor" havia ouvido sua prece. Mas o dia foi morrendo e por fim a luminosidade acabou.

Ficou imaginando se John fosse vivo, se quaisquer daquelas coisas estariam acontecendo. Se ele teria sido mais eficaz na proteção de Sam. Chegou à conclusão de que seu pai e seu irmão teriam se matado, fazendo um grande favor aos demônios. Menos dois caçadores no mundo.

- Ei, bonitão. Vai passar a noite aqui fora? – Anna estava atrás dele. Dean sorriu ao vê-la.

- Não, só criando coragem.

- Para entrar? Esse não é o Dean que eu conheço. – Anna inclinou a cabeça.

- Como ele está?- Ele se referia obviamente ao seu irmão.

- Desmaiou. Não há nada que possamos fazer por ele agora. Assim ele fica melhor. Dean, - Anna foi se apoiar no carro, ficando do lado dele. – qualquer coisa que Sam fez ou disse há algum tempo, e dirá ou fará nas próximas horas... Não será ele, entende?

- Meu irmão está se transformando num demônio, anjinha. – O tom de voz dele era distante.

- É mais do que isso. O sangue de Lilith é um tipo de droga que revela dons. Ele agora é um escravo dela. Fará o que for necessário para conseguir mais sangue. Sam já é uma pessoa sensível, o que permite que ele perceba e entenda o que acontece a sua volta de maneira rápida. O sangue só acentuou isso. Ele sabe qual é o seu ponto fraco e vai usar isso, Dean.

- O que você está tentando me dizer é que ele vai jogar sujo, e tentar o usar o que sinto para se libertar e sair quebrando todo mundo. Entendi, Anna.

Bobby, lá dentro, acendeu as luzes em volta da casa.

Anna pensou um pouco antes de falar.

- Acho que ele pode jogar mais sujo do que você imagina, Dean.

Ela o observava.

- Não me diga que você também sabe... O que é? Foi matéria da Oprah? – Dean relanceou o olhar pra ela, bem irritado.

Anna sorriu abertamente.

- Bem, se você pensasse mais baixo, talvez conseguisse esconder isso de alguém. De qualquer forma, não julgo, Dean. Anjos...

- ...Não julgam. É, é. Castiel já falou, Anna. – Dean sacudiu a cabeça. - Vamos fazer algo útil. Primeiro, pare de ler meus pensamentos. Segundo, onde Castiel foi? Você sabe de alguma coisa? Coloque-me a par do que quer que esteja acontecendo.

- Bem, eu sei onde Castiel foi. Só não sei se vai conseguir concluir o que quer. Na verdade, não entendo o que ele está fazendo, então não adianta tentar lhe explicar. Sei que ele foi atrás de reforços. Não posso lhe dizer muito mais.

Ele suspirou.

- Há alguma maneira de ajudarmos Sam até lá? – Dean se virou para a casa.

- Não. – Anna passou o braço por dentro do braço dele, aconchegando-se. – Castiel o prendeu para que não ficasse correndo atrás de Lilith, mas Dean... Se o que Castiel estiver aprontando não der certo... Bem... Eu não sei como poderemos reverter a situação dele.

- Deve haver um jeito. - Dean engoliu em seco.

A garota ficou em silêncio. Não poderia ajudá-lo. Gostava de Dean. Gostava muito de Dean. Aliás, odiava ter tantas "pessoas" das quais gostava envolvidas na aquela guerra.

- Dean.

- Sim?

Anna se desvencilhou do carinho.

- Andei ouvindo por aí.

-Você é uma fofoqueira nata, baby. – Apesar de ser dito em um tom sério, o olhar dele era levemente divertido.

- Temos que nos preparar. Lilith virá atrás de você. E... não pude verificar se realmente é verdade, mas Asmodeu quer Sam.

Dean respirou fundo.

- Como assim, quer Sam?

- Não sei ao certo. Foram boatos, você sabe. Mas o que corre é que você tem encontro marcado com Lilith e Sam com Asmodeu.

- Inferno. Anna, ele vão nos achar aqui!

- Eles acharão vocês em qualquer lugar.

- Mas deve haver algum feitiço. Algo que nos esconda durante um tempo.

- Dean, eu não posso usar meu "poderes". Pelo menos não agora. Você sabe que me achariam. E eu não conheço nenhum feitiço de invisibilidade. Não sou uma bruxa.

Dean olhou-a e finalmente um sorriso, pequeno e discreto, surgiu em seu rosto.

- Pois eu conheço um excelente. - Seu olhar se voltou para a casa.

Anna sorriu também.

- Não é certo que Bobby possa fazer isso, Dean.

Ele concordou.

- Mas se tem um humano que conhece muitos feitiços, esse é o Bobby. Ao menos, que _eu_ conheça. Nesse meio tempo, temos que nos preparar, anjinha. Há algo que você possa fazer que não chame a atenção da polícia para cima de você?

- Acho que sim. Mas tenho que conversar com Bobby.

- Ok, então. Vá falar com ele. – Ele colocou uma das mãos nas costas de garota e a empurrou levemente.

- E o que _você_ vai fazer, Dean? – Perguntou, já indo em direção à casa

- Já que aparentemente esse lugar vai virar um campo de batalha, e não há nada que eu possa fazer por Sammy agora... Vou deixar minha boneca a salvo. – ele deu dois tapinhas no teto do Impala.

Anna sorriu. _Aquele_ era Dean.

SDSDSDSSSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Dean passara a noite em claro com Bobby. Reviraram cada um dos livros que o caçador mais velho tinha achado pertinente. Todas as vezes que achavam algo interessante passavam para Anna, que dava sua opinião. Afinal, em um livrinho bobo de magia, Dean achara um feitiço com espelhos. Passara para Bobby, que o lera e relera, e finalmente fora confabular com Anna. Dean ficou observando os dois. Eles estavam se dando muito bem. Tendo em vista que, apesar da aparência, o anjo Anauel era velho pacas, os dois pareciam velhos conhecidos.

Anna balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que pode dar certo, sim. Posso reforçar essa magia com a nossa. E se inserir esse e esse símbolos, - Anna escreveu os dois símbolos estranhos na borda do livro. – o feitiço vai englobar toda a casa, sem mexer com a prisão... Armadilha. – Ela olhou rapidamente para Dean. - Mas não posso tomar parte.

- Eu faço. – O rapaz se ofereceu.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver, filho. Eu faço. Não vu arriscar com um principiante.

- Ei, quem você está chamando de principiante? – Dean cravou os olhos, levemente irritado em seu "tio". Odiava ser chamado de principiante.

Bobby limpou a mesa da cozinha. Riscou com giz vários símbolos dentro de um círculo. Foi até um armário, onde pegou algumas velas, e as dispôs dentro do círculo.

- Agora, faça silêncio, Dean.

- Bem, não é como se estivesse realmente gritando.

Bobby o olhou de lado.

Começou a declamar a magia de maneira vagarosa, arrastando as palavras o máximo que podia. Ao final tocou os símbolos de uma maneira, e os que Anna havia passado de outra. Um vento suave entrou pela casa e apagou todas velas ao mesmo tempo.

- Está feito.

Pelo que Dean entendera aquilo teria coberto a casa de algum tipo de espelho astral, de forma que qualquer ser sobrenatural que a olhasse, só enxergaria a paisagem em volta. Aquilo era uma camuflagem. E o que era principal: eles estavam escondidos por algum tempo.

- Você acha que vai durar quanto tempo? – Bobby se voltou para Anna.

- Não sei. Mas acho que vocês podem descansar um pouco agora. Se algo acontecer eu acordo vocês.

Dean estava encostado num canto.

- E você? Não vai descansar?

Anna andou até ele.

- Não. Não preciso do descanso mortal depois que recuperei minha graça. Vá dormir Dean. Você está há quase 15 horas em pé. Descanse. Vamos precisar de sua pontaria, de você desperto. A coisa não vai ser boa. Então, descanse enquanto dá, ok?

Ele primeiro olhou para ela. Depois para o trecho da sala que, de onde estava, conseguia visualizar Sam caído no chão. Havia se mexido e remexido, e agora parecia dormir. Ele vinha dormindo muito. Isso o incomodava. Parecia uma lagarta. E todos sabiam o que acontecia a uma lagarta que ficava parada por muito tempo: Metamorfose.

Foi deitar num sofá na mesma sala que Sam, mas bem afastado do círculo. E, por incrível que parecesse, logo após fechar os olhos, adormeceu.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSD

- Você quer um café?

Bobby estava arrumando os apetrechos para preparar a bebida.

- Café? – Anna levantou as sobrancelhas.

- É. Aquele líquido negro, de cheiro forte, de gosto marcante, em que muitos seres humanos são viciados. Quer um pouco? – Ele não chegou a olhá-la.

- Eu sei o que é café. Só estava pensando em quando havia sido a última vez que tomei café. – Ela sorriu. – Foi há muito tempo.

Bobby estava terminando. O cheiro invadiu a cozinha. Ele tirou duas xícaras e as colocou na mesa. Esta já não tinha vestígios do feitiço.

Bobby encheu os dois recipientes e apontou uma xícara para Anna. Ele puxou uma cadeira para que se sentasse, e ela o fez. Ele se sentou também. Os dois bebericaram em absoluto silêncio. Pareciam mesmo velhos amigos, pessoas que se conheciam de longa data, e por tanto não precisavam explicar cada passo.

Olharam-se por cima das xícaras. Anna sorriu ao baixar a sua. Bobby também.

- A única coisa que realmente me preocupa é como esses dois vão ficar depois de tudo ter acabado.

- Você é um otimista, Bobby. Eles podem morrer antes de acabar. Todos nós podemos. – Anna voltou a bebericar o café. Nitidamente com prazer.

- Não sou, não, Anna. Mas esses rapazes já passaram por muita coisa. Vão passar por anjos, demônios, lúcifer. Tenho certeza que até Deus teria dificuldade com eles. Mas eu não sei se eles vão superar o que aconteceu entre eles. Isso é um limite alto. Muito alto. E esses dois só têm realmente um ao outro. Não gostaria de vê-los separados.

Anna terminou seu café.

- Eles podem terminar juntos.

- Você acha isso uma boa opção? E olha que não estou falando de serem homens. O mundo está bem moderno e tolerante, aparentemente. Mas dois irmãos? Isso é um problema.

- Você se preocupa com eles como se fosse o pai – o Anjo afastou a xícara e se pôs a observar o homem à sua frente.

Bobby riu levemente.

- Não mesmo. John socaria os dois se soubesse o que eles andaram aprontando. Não sei. John era uma boa pessoa. Só que sofreu muito, e não soube lidar com esse sofrimento. – Bobby se calou. Estava falando demais.

Anna pousou uma das mãos em sua mão livre.

- Você os ama como a um pai. Isso é bonito. Aliás, aqueles dois têm uma sorte grande. Por onde passam conseguem construir amor, por mais que a polícia tenha estado atrás deles a maior parte do tempo. – Bobby sorriu. - Você os ama. Castiel os ama. Eu os amo. Eles são literalmente muito amados.

Bobby apertou a mão de Anna. Ficou se perguntando como seria ter uma filha. Alguém que tivesse crescido e que conversasse com ele, tomando uma xícara de café.

- Não muito diferente do que está acontecendo agora. – Ela respondeu, lendo seus pensamentos. Anna realmente sorriu. Levantou, passando pelo velho caçador e puxando-o, forçando-o a se levantar.

- Agora, Coroa, cama! Vá dormir. Daqui a pouco o dia vai amanhecer e temos trabalho para quando vocês acordarem.

Ele concordou, meio a contra-gosto.

- Acabei de tomar café, anjo. Não vou conseguir dormir direito.

- Vai sim. Eu garanto. – Anna o fitou tranquilamente. O velho caçador entendeu.

- OK, então.

O anjo viu Bobby passar pelo sofá onde Dean estava deitado e seguir rumo aos quartos no andar cima.

Anauel se pôs de guarda. Aquele feitiço duraria dois dias, no máximo. E isso porque havia ajudado. Tinham menos de quatro dias. Observou Sam, que se encolhera todo e dormia. Dean estava certo em seus pensamentos. Aquele sono não era bom.

- Castiel, você tem que ser mais rápido.- murmurou para si mesma.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDS

- Castiel, Castiel... Meu caro, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Zacharias entrou na sala, caminhou até o centro dela e ali ficou. - Você tem se revelado muito teimoso, não é? Você agora desobedece. E todos nós sabemos o que acontece com os desobedientes. – a voz macia e educada encheu a sala.

Castiel levantou, mas Claudya manteve sua mão na dele. Ele sabia que se fosse descoberto seria admoestado por seu superior, mas não estava preparado para as ondas de animosidade que vinham de Zacarias. Muito menos para ter Claudya agarrada à sua mão. Mikael havia avançado e ficado entre eles e o outro Anjo. Haziel, o anjo mulher que treinava Claudya ainda há pouco, foi se postar do outro lado dela.

- Ora, irmãos.

Claudya havia aprendido a ouvir a voz de seu Anjo Guardião. Ainda assim, ficou surpresa pelo tom rascante que marcou a primeira frase dele.

- Você não tem permissão para estar aqui.

Zacharias sorriu.

- Claro que não. Nem ele. – Ele apontou com a cabeça. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos do paletó muito bem cortado. O sorriso de comercial de creme dental brilhava em seu rosto.

- A Senhora assim permitiu.

- Ah.

Havia tensão no ar. Uma tensão estranha. Castiel demorou um pouco a entender que o motivo era o próprio Zacharias.

- Não pude obedecê-lo. Era imperativo que conversasse com a Senhora. – Castiel deu dois passos em direção a Zacharias. Mikael lançou-lhe um olhar que o paralisou. – Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz grave e alta do homem loiro, com aquele sotaque pesado, denunciou sua origem germânica. O Anjo que falava por ele tinha dado um tipo de eco à sua voz, quase como se houvesse mais pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. O conjunto impunha um respeito temeroso. Até mesmo em Castiel.

- Eu vi como você não se alegrou com nossa chegada na cidade, Irmão. Quando Menael e eu fomos buscar a Senhora. Aliás, Menael gostaria de conversar com você.

Zacharias meneou a cabeça, concordando. Voltou a olhar para as pessoas à sua frente. Seu rosto era frio quando a longa lâmina, que parecia muito com uma pequena espada, surgiu em sua mão.

- Saiam da minha frente. – A voz saiu calma, tranqüila, mas a ameaça estava lá.

Castiel abriu a boca, assustado. Até Zacharias? Não pode crer que seu superior estava se voltando contra o lado da Luz.

- Zacharias, o que você está fazendo?

Mikael resumiu toda a situação em uma única palavra:

- Traidor.

SDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSD

To Be Continued...

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Gente, andei vendo que esqueci uns "n" no nome da Anna. Motivo: A personagem é "Anna", mas achei um anjo que se chama "Anauel"... então... perdõem se viram um "Ana" nos cap. anteriories,ok?

bjks e até o próximo capítulo.

G.


	12. Chapter 12

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". – WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

4. Beta: Thata Martins

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackles e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

Espero que gostem e se tiverem um tempinho, deixem um review...

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, julho de 2009**_

SDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSD

- Traidor.

Apareceram mais três homens atrás de Zacharias.

Castiel estava acostumado com lutas com os demônios. Uns eram mais fortes, outros mais fracos, mas sempre foram lutas ganhas.

Nunca lutara com anjos, porém. Bem, tecnicamente, demônios eram um tipo de anjo, mas eles estavam do lado errado e o Senhor guardava sua gente.

O que o desnorteou por alguns milésimos de segundos, foi o fato de lutar com um _irmão_.

A voz de Mikael soou muito próxima, numa mensagem só para os ouvidos do anjo moreno.

"_Leva__-a __daqui__. __Proteja-a. Irei buscá-la em breve_". – Mikael lançou um rápido olhar para ele.

Os outros dois homens avançaram para cima do gigante loiro, tentando segurar-lhe os braços, enquanto o terceiro com uma adaga nas mãos tentava espetá-lo na altura da cabeça. Começaram uma luta corpo a corpo, com nítida vantagem para Mikael.

Zacharias nem chegou a prestar atenção àquilo. Ele se voltou para Claudya, caminhando em sua direção, decidido. Castiel a empurrou para trás de si, mas seu superior, com um único gesto, o empurrou para longe.

Claudya estava muito assustada. Ela se voltou para Haziel, mas esta sorriu, e a santa não gostou do que viu naquele sorriso.

- Haziel, você vai me proteger? – Sua voz saiu baixinha, apavorada.

- Não, Senhora. Vou entregá-la a Zacharias. – O anjo segurou com força o braço da mulher e deu alguns passos em direção ao outro anjo. Claudya se debateu, desesperada. Zacharias estava perto demais. Ele levantou a sua espada para atacá-la, mas Mikael o empurrou para o outro lado da sala. Ele havia se desvencilhado dos anjos que acompanhavam Zacharias. Os dois começaram a lutar de igual para igual. Haziel assistiu aquele começo de luta e tomou uma decisão. Voltou-se para Claudya, mas então a ponta de uma adaga apareceu no meio de sua garganta. Ela jogou o pescoço para trás, e de seus olhos e boca saiu uma luz forte, denunciando sua morte.

Castiel não perdeu tempo observando o que acontecia. Levantou Claudya, que havia caído quando Haziel a soltara, e a abraçou.

Mas não resistiu. Olhou para o canto onde Zacharias e Mikael estavam. Não pôde acreditar no que via. O gigante loiro estava por baixo. Apanhando feio.

"Vá!" Um sussurro veio em sua direção.

- Castiel!!!– A voz de Zacharias retumbou pela sala.

Mas nem o anjo, nem a mulher, estavam mais lá.

...

O deserto estava gelado àquela hora da noite. Claudya esfregou os olhos, tentando recuperar a visão. As poucas vezes em que fora transportada por anjos não haviam sido suficientes para acostumá-la com a claridade.

O frio chegou até ela. Deixou os olhos acostumarem com o negror da noite e passou a esfregar os braços. Estava tão frio.

Foi quando se deu conta. Ficou em silêncio. Nenhum som. Onde estava o anjo?

- Castiel! – Finalmente estava começando a enxergar alguma coisa. Olhou para cima e viu o globo branco. A lua parecia quase cheia. Olhou ao seu redor. Vultos, sombras. Aquilo tudo era areia. Tinha certeza. Estaria perdida se estivesse sozinha em pleno deserto.- Castiel!!!

Andou um pouco gritando o nome do anjo. Estava preocupada com seu guardião, mas Mikael era tão forte, tão grande... Ele conseguiria derrotar aquele velhote careca. – Castiel!!!

Claudya finalmente ouviu um barulho. Parou um momento. Ouviu de novo. Aquilo era seu nome.

Estava perto. Muito perto.

Ela olhou de novo ao seu redor, e dessa vez viu um vulto mais distante. Correu até ele.

Castiel estava caído no chão. Ela ajoelhou do lado dele.

- Você consegue ficar de pé, Castiel? Eu sou toda desajeitada, mas eu te ajudo.

- Só um instante, Senhora. – Castiel se ressentia do esforço de transportar outro humano para tão longe. Não chegara a se refazer da brincadeira com os Winchester. As palavras de Lilith (_"__Mas vocês das gerações mais novas são mais fracos, mais lentos"_) não saíam de sua cabeça. Realmente era mais fraco. Mais lento. Mas arranjaria uma maneira de compensar aquilo. Seria mais inteligente. Mesmo que ele estivesse à beira da exaustão, superaria aquela frase do demônio.– Senhora.

Claudya passou o braço por baixo do braço do anjo e deixou que ele se apoiasse nela. Castiel achou que aquele realmente era o fim do mundo. Nunca vira um anjo ser ajudado por um humano. Ainda mais um humano santo.

Demorou um pouco e Claudya teve que fazer mais força do que imaginava, mas no final ele estava de pé. Por um fio, já que suas pernas estavam bambas por sustentar todo o peso de Castiel. Ele não era um homem tão alto, mas ela era uma mulher pequena.

Mas então o anjo suspirou e conseguiu se manter ereto, apenas tendo as mãos apoiadas nos ombros dela.

- Você está bem? – O anjo fitou a santa, que lhe devolveu o olhar, preocupada.

- Vou ficar, Senhora. Não se preocupe.

- Se eu fosse você, ficaria muito preocupada. - A voz de Zacharias soou logo atrás deles.

Castiel se voltou rápido demais. Claudya teve que apoiá-lo para que ele não caísse.

- Por sua desobediência, indo de encontro às minhas ordens diretas, você já poderia ser considerado um caído, Castiel. Porém, por tirar essa mulher do meu alcance, você será destruído.

O Anjo moreno agarrou a cintura da mulher e fechou os olhos, mas nada aconteceu. Zacharias estava a uns três, quatro metros de distância. Ele tinha as mãos cruzadas para trás e ao ver a tentativa vã de seu subordinado em ir embora, riu.

- Cansado, Castiel? - Zacharias correu até eles, segurou o braço de Claudya com força, arrancando-a do abraço do anjo moreno. Sem o apoio da mulher, ele voltou a bambear e a cair.

Claudya começou a gritar ao mesmo tempo em que chutava e se debatia. Mas todos os seus movimentos eram como uma brisa suave para Zacharias. Com a força sobre-humana que possuía, a fez ajoelhar. Manteve-a nessa posição. Com a outra mão, levantou a longa adaga e começou a recitar:

- _Iustus ut supremus talis est subter supter handpicked quis dat est handpicked quis exuo. Precor quisnam is successio. Vitualamen sanctus sanctus vitualamen of divum desceu is ascended abyssus. Operor vos recipero is dedi. __Perspicuus precipuus_!

O anjo desceu a arma em direção à santa, mas algo passou a sua frente, interpondo-se entre a adaga e a mulher. Castiel recebeu o golpe em suas costas. E no instante seguinte nem ele nem Claudya estavam mais lá.

- Castieeeeellllllllllllllll!!! – Zacharias gritou de ódio. Mataria aquele anjo com suas próprias mãos. Era a última vez que ele se interpunha entre ele e seus objetivos.

Ele se concentrou, tentando rastreá-lo como da primeira vez. Mas não conseguia sentir a energia dele em lugar nenhum. Aquilo o deixou mais irritado.

Mas se tranquilizou. Onde Dean Winchester estivesse, aí estaria Castiel.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

**6º dia**

Dean se sentiu observado. Alguém o encarava fixamente. Por um momento, saboreou essa sensação. Sabia quem sempre o olhava assim. Chegou a sorrir. Mas ao pronunciar o nome do irmão para si, lembrou-se que aquele que o observava, poderia ser alguém totalmente diferente.

Abriu os olhos no mesmo instante em que se sentava.

O sofá onde estivera deitado estava num dos cantos da sala. Havia deitado ali porque tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir, mas não contava com Anna. Ela tinha feito alguma coisa. Algo simples e indetectável para a pessoa que a caçava, pois dormira muito bem. Mesmo tendo Samuel dormindo no chão a poucos metros, no momento estava bem acordado. Sam sentara em posição indiana e cravara os olhos em Dean. Fora aquele olhar que o acordara.

- Como você está? – Dean desviou o olhar quando fez a pergunta. Não sabia qual seria a reação do irmão e, além disso, não queria ver seus olhos.

- Como você acha, Dean? Estou preso nessa maldita armadilha e não estou vendo você fazer nada para me livrar disso. Aliás, você dormiu o dia inteiro.

Dean reagiu àquela frase. Olhou para além da janela. Noite, mas estava bem claro lá fora. Olhou o relógio: uma hora da manhã. Realmente havia dormido todo o dia. Mas que droga! Pulou do sofá, ignorando Sam.

Ele também levantou e seguiu o irmão pelo lado de dentro do círculo.

- Você não vai fazer nada? Nada, Dean? Vai realmente me deixar aqui?

Dean estacou e em câmera lenta voltou-se para ele.

- Estou rezando por você, irmão. É a única coisa que posso fazer agora. – Ele agora encarava Sam.

- Você? Rezando? Você me odeia, não é, Dean? Essa história toda de amor e proteção é uma conversinha muito da fajuta, apenas para você me controlar e fazer o que quiser comigo, não? Você é medíocre. Deve estar muito contente em me ver assim.

O Winchester mais velho engoliu em seco. Aquilo o magoara profundamente. Mas tinha que se concentrar em outras coisas. Não adiantaria nada ficar discutindo com _aquele_ Sam.

Uma mão delicada tocou seu ombro.

Dean olhou pra trás. Anna o puxou delicadamente em direção à cozinha.

- Venha.

- Vai fugir, Dean? Vai se esconder atrás de uma mulher? Covarde! – Sam falava rápido. Queria uma reação do outro. Porém, tudo que obteve foi mais um olhar magoado.

Anna e Dean entraram na cozinha. Havia apenas uma luz acesa ali dentro. O suficiente para se locomoverem sem esbarrar nas coisas. Mas lá fora estava quase tão claro quanto o dia. As lâmpadas que Bobby instalara eram muito potentes. E a luminosidade lá fora acabava por ajudar a iluminar ali dentro.

- Alguma diferença? – Ela perguntou para Bobby, que observava algo pela janela, encostado ao batente, meio de lado. Quem estivesse lá fora não teria visão dele.

- O que é? – Dean foi para o outro lado da janela onde Bobby estava. Precisava ver o que era tão importante.

A sensação que teve todas as vezes que se viu cercado voltou a galope. Passou por sua cabeça quando estivera naquela cidadezinha em que o povo tinha sumido*****, assim como quando ficaram presos na delegacia com o agente Henricksen******. E mais recentemente, quando se vira preso com Claudya. Estava encurralado mais uma vez. Lá fora havia uma pequena multidão. Todos com olhos negros. Sentiu um cansaço imenso. Odiava ter que lidar com tantos de uma vez. Mesmo assim o caçador estava desperto.

- Quando aconteceu? Quando chegaram? – Dean deu meia volta e foi buscar suas coisas no canto oposto da cozinha. Depois que escondera seu Impala (o mais longe possível da casa) trouxera todas as armas que havia no porta-malas.

- Já faz umas duas horas. Mas não estão fazendo nada. Apenas estão lá. Parados. – Anna respondeu.

- Isso me dá arrepios. – Bobby comentou.

- Você não viu nada. E aí, vamos ficar parados também? Vamos lá fora chutar umas bundas. – Dean tirara a longa arma da bolsa. Fez um movimento com ela, que acabou fazendo o barulho característico.

- Você vai ficar quietinho aqui. Temos que esperar Castiel. Enquanto vocês descansavam, eu fiz uma vistoria na casa. Bobby está de parabéns. – Ela se virou para ele. – Sua casa é uma fortaleza. Não vão entrar fácil aqui.

- Faço o possível, moça. Mas eu verifiquei aqueles caracteres. Aquilo deve ter sido seu amigo. Não conheço nenhum daqueles símbolos!

- Deaannnnnnnnnn!

A voz de Sam encheu a cozinha com uma fúria descontrolada. Os três correram em direção à sala.

- Vocês. Vão. Me. Soltar. Agora. – A voz de Samuel assumiu um timbre baixo e sinistro. Algo rouco e cadenciado, que parecia sair de um ser vindo das profundezas ao invés de um ser humano.

Ele parou em frente a Dean. Apenas a linha do símbolo riscado no chão os separava. Sam olhou para baixo e depois fitou o irmão dentro dos olhos.

- Eu fiz tudo por você. Fui seu irmão. Seu amigo. Seu amante. E você retribui me prendendo e me ignorando como se fosse um bicho pestilento. Esperava mais de você, Dean. – E então o Sammy, o Sammy de Dean, estava a sua frente. O olhar desesperado, pedindo ajuda. – Você não pode me deixar aqui, Dean, por favor. Eu posso ajudar. Se todas aquelas coisas lá fora resolverem entrar, todos vocês serão mortos. Eu posso ser a diferença.

Dean engoliu em seco. As palavras de Sam eram verdadeiras, mas preferia uma morte lenta e dolorosa a ver seu irmão com o olhar branco demoníaco de novo.

- Não, Sam. Você vai ficar aí. Até eu saber como tirar você dessa merda em que se meteu.

- DEAN! – Samuel se jogou contra a parede invisível. A sala estremeceu levemente.

Seu rosto se transformou em algo macilento, algo morto.

Ele se jogou novamente contra a barreira. Dessa vez a sala estremeceu com força. Sam olhou pra baixo e sorriu. Dean, Anna e Bobby viram o que tinha alegrado o outro.

Conforme a sala estremeceu, os pisos de madeiras também o fizeram, sem saírem do lugar. Se Sam continuasse esmurrando o campo invisível com força, acabaria deslocando as réguas do mesmo, e com isso quebraria a proteção.

- Merda! Imagino que Castiel não contava com isso. – Bobby olhou assustado para os outros dois.

Sam sorriu e partiu com toda a força. Seu ombro bateu com estrondo na muralha e toda a sala estremeceu.

- Pare com isso, Sam! – Dean gritou atônito.

Sam continuou em seu objetivo, batendo sem folga na proteção.

Dean acabou perdendo a sensatez. Ele pulou em direção ao irmão, impedindo que esse continuasse a quebrar o chão. Sam o agarrou e o prensou contra o piso. Socou seu rosto com uma força sobre-humana, segurando seu pescoço logo em seguida.

Dean começou a engasgar com a própria saliva. O ar foi cortado, enquanto seus pulmões imploravam por oxigênio.

Tudo começou a ficar escuro.

...

Bobby viu quando o irmão mais novo montou sobre o mais velho. Sam iria matar Dean. Reagiu como caçador. Pegou uma chave de grifo, entrou no círculo e bateu com toda a força de cima para baixo no rosto de Sam. Seu coração doeu ao fazer isso – Inferno! Era Sam ali. - e apesar de ser muito forte, o golpe não saiu como o planejado.

O mais novo dos Winchester recebeu a batida e voltou-se para Bobby.

- Você não deveria se meter em questões de família, Bobby. – com um gesto, empurrou o caçador mais velho e voltou sua atenção para o homem abaixo de si.

...

Anna pensou rápido. Em frações de segundo. Tinha duas saídas. A primeira, desacordar Samuel com seus poderes. Era um anjo mais velho e mais forte do que Castiel. Mas isso a traria a céu aberto e denunciaria sua localização aos anjos que a caçavam. Por outro lado, poderia golpear Sam fisicamente. Mas correria o risco de matá-lo e isso estava fora de questão. Se optasse pela primeira opção, e os anjos aparecessem, deixaria Dean, Sam e Bobby desprotegidos até a volta de Castiel. Isso era impensável. Então optou pela segunda ideia. Só teria que ser muito cuidadosa com a pancada.

A chave que Bobby usara estava ali, a seus pés. Pegou-a.

- Sam. – chamou.

O Winchester levantou a cabeça e a chave fez um trajeto inverso que na mão de Bobby. Sam caiu para trás inconsciente.

Anna ajoelhou sobre Dean. Ele estava desacordado. Ela o puxou para fora do círculo. Ele estava vivo, isso era o importante. Ficaria bem. Com um corte na sobrancelha, um olho roxo e uma garganta irritada. Mas bem vivo.

- Você está bem? – Anna se voltou para Bobby. Ele levantava devagar.

- Estou velho demais para isso, Anna. – Ele acabou de levantar e foi verificar o outro irmão. Sam tinha um corte profundo na testa, de onde saía bastante sangue.

- Bem, ele não está morto. Já é alguma coisa. Vou buscar uma bolsa de gelo para eles. – Bobby se afastou em direção ao outro cômodo. Mas antes de chegar até a geladeira, parou na janela. O círculo lá fora estava mais próximo. _Muito_ mais próximo.

- Anna!

O anjo chegou rápido ao seu lado.

- Acho que vamos ter problemas mais cedo do que imaginávamos.

Anna jogou a cabeça para trás e olhou para teto da cozinha.

- Senhor, precisamos de ajuda.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

**7º dia**

Asmodeu parou sobre um amontoado de carros. De onde estava via perfeitamente a casa. Aquilo que haviam feito, um feitiço ridículo de invisibilidade, não havia durado sequer 24 horas. Mas não importava realmente. O que ele queria, os irmãos Winchester, estava ali dentro e não iria a lugar nenhum. Disso ele havia se certificado. Seu olhar abarcou todo o entorno da casa. Havia ali mais de duzentas pessoas. Perfiladas e aguardando. Ainda não podiam entrar, mas assim que fosse dado o sinal haveria um jeito. Sempre havia.

Aquelas eram suas ordens e ninguém estava disposto a ir de encontro a elas.

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo. Havia ali mais demônios juntos do que a quantidade que havia escapado do portão do inferno, tempos atrás.

Dois dias: era o que faltava para que tudo desse certo e finalmente acontecesse. Havia uma guerra nos céus, e parece que haviam se esquecido dos garotos ali. Eles aparentemente não eram tão importantes. E os anjos cientes do contrário estavam muito enredados com a rebelião de Lúcifer para se voltarem contra ele. Na verdade, Lúcifer, mesmo preso lá embaixo, conseguia mover seus tentáculos até o céu.

O homem possuído olhou para o céu noturno. O oitavo dia se aproximava. Agora era uma contagem de horas.

Asmodeu riu.

Havia alguém observando Lilith e cada movimento que dava. Lúcifer tinha uma coleira em seu pescoço. Algo muito bem atado.

Nesse meio tempo ele estava ali, apreciando os momentos que antecediam a derrocada final da humanidade e a ascensão do Dono do Mundo.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

To Be Continued...

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

***** episódio 09 da 2º temporada – Croatoan

****** episódio 12 da 3º temporada – Jus In Bello


	13. Chapter 13

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". – WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

4. Beta: Thata Martins

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackles e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

Espero que gostem e se tiverem um tempinho, deixem um review, é sempre bom demais lê-los...

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, julho de 2009**_

SDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSD

Dean sacudiu a cabeça, tonto. O gesto só piorou a sensação.

Anna tentou impedir que ele levantasse, mas Dean podia ser bem teimoso quando queria. Ficou em pé, tentando segurar a bolsa de gelo, que escorregou de seu rosto. Sentia seu rosto inchado. Tinha certeza que nem a mãe dele conseguiria reconhecê-lo depois das porradas de Sam.

Sam.

Seu olhar procurou pelo irmão.

Ele estava no canto oposto do círculo. Foi até ele e verificou se tinha pulsação.

Focalizou a vista, reparando nos machucados gritantes na testa e no maxilar de Sam.

- Vocês quase o mataram! – Dean ajoelhou e tocou o rosto do irmão. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Voltou-se para os outros dois.

Bobby desviou o olhar. Estava sentado, segurando seu boné.

- Olhe direito, Dean.

- O quê? – O Winchester loiro não entendeu o que o amigo queria dizer. Bobby apontou com o queixo para o rapaz caído no chão. Dean observou melhor o irmão. E diante de seus olhos, o corte do alto da testa fechou um pouco. Percebeu que a ferida deveria ter sido bem maior. E que ela vinha fechando sozinha.

Ele levantou e deu vários passos para trás.

Sam tinha batido todos os recordes de esquisitices da face da terra. O que ele era agora? Um mutante? Puta que pariu!

Dean passou as mãos pela cabeça. E nessa posição ficou.

- Efeito do sangue de Lilith. Vai sobreviver, não se preocupe. – Anna parecia tensa. Inquieta mesmo. – Estou mais preocupada com Castiel. Já era para ele ter dado notícias, Dean. – Ela caminhou até a janela. - Abaixem-se! – O anjo gritou e saiu da frente da abertura.

Pedras voaram estilhaçando os vidros de todas as janelas daquele lado da casa. Dean se jogou em cima de Sam, protegendo-o. Bobby o xingou. Num salto, segurou-o pela gola da camisa e o puxou à revelia para trás de sua mesa.

- Estúpido! Mesmo que ele se machuque, ele vai se curar, Dean!

- É o costume, Bobby. – Dean se encolheu, ouvindo o som das pedras derrubando as pilhas de livros do amigo, quebrando o que havia para quebrar e que estivesse no meio do caminho – Anna?! – Gritou.

- Eu estou bem! Fique onde está!

Aos poucos, a chuva de _meteoros _acabou.

Dean engatinhou até onde sua arma tinha caído e a apanhou.

- Eles vão entrar?

Anna, que estava no vão de parede entre uma janela e outra, virou-se e espiou lá fora. O que viu a fez sair de onde estava e se permitir ficar de frente de novo para a abertura.

- Eles estão tramando um jeito de entrar, Dean.

Ao ouvir isso, ele se levantou e foi se postar ao lado do anjo. Bobby o acompanhou.

- Asmodeu e Lilith querem você e seu irmão vivos. E, como eu disse, Bobby fez um bom trabalho. Eles não conseguirão entrar tão fácil aqui. Eles poderiam destruir a casa, mas seria a destruição de vocês, também.

Os três ficaram observando a multidão lá fora.

Em cima de uma das várias das pilhas de carros espalhados pelo quintal de Bobby, um homem devolvia o olhar.

- Asmodeu – Anna sussurrou.

SDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSD

**Fim do oitavo dia**

Claudya tremia, mas ainda assim tentou estancar o sangue que corria abundante do ferimento de Castiel.

Sem jeito, ela arrancou a adaga, gemendo de dor empática. A ferida era profunda.

- Castiel, você consegue me ouvir? Castiel? – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. Tinha sentado no chão e, com um pouco de esforço, o colocado de lado, de maneira que ele não apoiasse o machucado no piso.

- Castiel? Por favor, faça um esforço. Precisamos de ajuda e não sei o que fazer. Cass. - Claudya não percebeu que lágrimas quentes rolavam sobre sua face. Olhou em torno de si. Que lugar era aquele? Pareciam ruínas. Algo grande. Um templo, talvez. Acima deles, uma abóbada imensa os protegia da chuva que caía lá fora. O vento entrou no lugar, carregando um pouco de poeira acumulada pelo tempo.

A santa levantou e caminhou até um dos vãos que pareciam portas. Parou em um e olhou lá para fora. Estavam em algum ponto alto. A paisagem que se descortinava à sua frente era de uma beleza sem par. Cadeias de montanhas se sucediam até o horizonte. Relâmpagos cortavam os céus por cima delas e trovões chegavam a seus ouvidos como se estivesse presenciando uma guerra.

Ela levantou as mãos para passar no rosto, porém, nesse instante, um raio caiu muito próximo e ela pôde ver com nitidez suas mãos sujas de sangue. De sangue angélico.

Ela se virou. Dentro da construção a iluminação diminuía rápido.

Caminhou firmemente até o homem moreno e voltou a se ajoelhar ao seu lado.

O puxou para seu colo e começou a dar pequenas batidas em seu rosto.

- Castiel? – Um tapinha. - Castiel? - Mais um. Ela olhou para cima. – Senhor, eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza que não é isso que quer. Por mais santa que eu seja, e olha que nunca me achei santa, não consigo fazer isso sozinha.

- Senh... Senhora.- Claudya quase gritou de alegria ao ver os olhos do anjo se abrirem.

- Castiel, eu não sei o que fazer. Você está muito machucado. Como podemos chegar em um lugar em que possam lhe ajudar? – Castiel tentava manter os olhos abertos, mas algo que ele definiu ligeiramente como sono, o sono humano, estava tomando o corpo de Jimmy e, com ele, do anjo.

- D... Dean. Temos. Que. – Uma golfada de sangue desprendeu de sua boca.

Claudya o apertou com força contra o peito.

– Castiel, por favor! Por favor, não morra! Por favor! Anjos não podem morrer assim. Castiel!

A chuva piorou. O pior dela estava bem em cima da construção agora.

Castiel tentou se concentrar. A dor era muita, mas tinha um dever antes que qualquer coisa de ruim acontecesse com o corpo de seu hospedeiro. A adaga que Zacharias havia usado era tão mortífera para anjos quanto a faca dos Winchester era para demônios. Não o havia matado imediatamente porque não pegara em nenhum ponto de impacto. Não fora seu coração. Mas havia pegado em outro lugar. Algum lugar importante, porque se sentia cada vez mais fraco. Aquele ferimento eventualmente o mataria.

Ele se forçou a engolir o sangue e limpar a boca. Precisava falar. A senhora tinha que entender.

- Senhora... Dean. Dean. Winchester. – ele começou a tremer. – Temos. Chegar. Dean.

A força que havia juntado para dizer aquilo terminou. E novamente Castiel resvalou para a inconsciência.

As lágrimas de Claudya aumentaram. Castiel estava frio ao seu toque. E ela não se lembrava de momento algum em que ele estivesse frio desde que aquela perseguição havia começado.

- Tudo bem. Para que serve a santidade se ela não te dá poderes sobrenaturais? – Ela agarrou Castiel, numa inversão total de papéis. Era ela agora quem tentava protegê-lo. Fechou os olhos. Repassou momento a momento como havia conhecido o homem chamado Dean. Lembrou da confusão no quarto e da estranha mulher que havia despertado verdadeira repulsa em seu ser. Em como Dean ficara em sua frente, pronto a se sacrificar por ela. Ela chorou ainda mais. Parecia que a todo o momento alguém tinha que se sacrificar por ela. Mais lágrimas foram derramadas. O anjo careca havia descoberto onde estavam. Isso significava que Mikael, o seu anjo, estava morto. Castiel estava morrendo em seus braços. E tudo o que ele havia dito era que precisavam daquele homem. Dean.

A imagem das costas do homem, prensando-a contra a parede, surgiu com força em sua mente. Ele era um herói na melhor acepção da palavra. E foi por essa lembrança que conseguiu capturar a essência de Dean. Uma calma baixou sobre a santa. De olhos fechados, com a imagem dos mais velhos dos Winchester na cabeça, e segurando Castiel firmemente, desejou estar onde aquele herói estava.

A conhecida luz branca surgiu e englobou a ambos. Quando terminou, a construção em ruínas estava mais uma vez vazia.

SDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSD

**Virada para o nono dia.**

Sam se mantinha sentado no centro do círculo. As feridas, cicatrizadas. Sua bonita pele bronzeada, totalmente macilenta, com olheiras profundas. Parecia concentrado em algo distante. Quando não estava assim, seguia o irmão pelo cômodo com os olhos sem expressão.

Dean havia tentado fazê-lo comer, mas ele não respondia. A garrafa plástica com água estava no mesmo lugar. Ele não tinha nem pedido para ir ao banheiro!

Não falara nada desde o momento em que acordara. Apenas havia sentado no meio da sala e ficado naquela posição de espera.

Dean tinha certeza que ele aguardava algo.

A multidão lá fora invadira a varanda várias vezes, tentando entrar. Mas sempre eram impedidos. Jogados longe todas as vezes que tocavam em alguma parte da madeira que compunha a casa.

Bobby a tudo isso observava calado.

Não gostava do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. A tensão estava acabando com ele. Estava velho demais para enfrentar uma horda de demônios, chefiado pelo vice-presidente do inferno, tendo seus filhos postiços como principal prato do jantar. Não estava preparado para aquilo. Não mesmo.

Houve mais uma tentativa de invasão. E mais uma vez ele engatilhou a arma, que mais uma vez voltou a descansar sobre a mesa. Bobby não soube quantas vezes abençoou o anjo chamado Castiel. A proteção só estava durando tanto porque ele havia inserido uma magia - que de longe era a mais excepcional que o velho caçador já vira - em vários pontos da construção.

- Anna? – Dean puxou o anjo para longe de Bobby. Falou rápido e baixo. – Preciso que você faça uma coisa por mim.

A mulher estreitou os olhos. Seu ouvido angélico captou os pensamentos direto da mente de Dean.

- Ele não vai ficar feliz com isso, Dean. – Anna sussurrou de volta

O homem loiro assentiu.

- No entanto, será mais uma lembrança dolorosa se algo acontecer com ele também, Anna. Então, contente ou não, aceitando ou não, quando chegar a hora, apenas faça. Por mim. Por favor.

O anjo olhou para o outro lado da sala, para o homem mais velho que manejava uma arma e lançava olhares desconfiados em direção aos dois. Bobby chegou a levantar para ir questioná-los, mas Dean agarrou Anna pela cintura, arrancando-lhe um beijo.

- Mas o que foi isso? – Ela o olhou de olhos arregalados. – Isso não é hora.

- Claro que não. Encare como uma despedida.

Dean sorriu. O sorriso mais triste que Anna tinha visto em um rosto humano.

Algo despertou lá dentro dela. Sentimentos que havia aprendido com seus pais humanos. Ela sentiu compaixão, carinho. E uma emoção que quase a levou às lágrimas.

- Eu te amo, Dean. – Anna sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Não esqueça nunca que você é amado. Muito. Por mim. Por Castiel. Por Bobby. – Ela colou a boca em sua orelha. – Por Sam. Quando não tiver mais forças, agarre-se a isso. Quando tiver que tomar a decisão, lembre-se disso. E volte para nós.

Dean a fitou sério. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, quando uma luz branca invadiu o aposento. Bobby e Dean tentaram esconder o rosto, no entanto, ela parecia atravessar as mãos. Anna olhou diretamente para ela. O tom de luminosidade era diferente. Aquele chegando não era Castiel. Por segundos temeu que a tivessem localizado.

Silenciosamente ela surgiu, atingiu o ponto máximo de luminosidade e, por fim, se apagou. Num canto da sala, Claudya, segurando Castiel, absorveu o cenário.

- Claudya? – Dean estava surpreso.

- Ajude-me! Ele está ferido! – a mulher gritou quando seus olhos pousaram em Dean.

O Winchester correu até a santa e ajoelhou a seu lado.

- Castiel.

- O que aconteceu?? – Anna estava ali também.

- Fomos atacados. Um anjo, o nome é Zacharias, tentou me matar e Castiel entrou na frente. Ele está muito ferido.

Anna e Dean trocaram olhares significativos.

- Acho melhor o levarmos para a outra sala – Bobby falou já abaixando, se posicionando para ajudar. Dean e ele levaram Castiel para a outra sala, colocando-o deitado de bruços em um sofá.

As mulheres o seguiram, Claudya por último. Mas antes de atravessar a porta, ela olhou para Sam. O sorriso dele foi apavorante.

- Acho que você não deveria ter vindo para cá. - Ele só moveu os lábios, mas ela entendeu perfeitamente o que ele havia dito. O cheiro dele, algo pútrido e que parecia não atingir os outros, foi captado por ela. Claudya retorceu o nariz, numa careta. Sentiu uma imensa pena do rapaz.

Apressou-se a estar com os outros.

Dean estava com uma tesoura na mão. Castiel já estava sem casaco e, com uma _delicadeza _toda masculina, Dean cortou completamente a blusa do homem inconsciente. Ele e Bobby verificaram o corte profundo.

Entreolharam-se. Nem em um hospital aquele corte seria fácil de ser tratado.

- Ele perdeu muito sangue. Anna? – Dean se voltou para o anjo.

- Se eu o curar, vou ser localizada. Não posso ser levada agora, Dean. Olhe lá fora!

Dean levantou e andou até a mulher.

- É Castiel ali, Anna. Castiel e Jimmy. Você vai deixá-los morrer?

- Dean, eu não posso! Eu o curo e arcanjos aparecem para me arrastar para o céu. Vou deixar todos vocês desprotegidos.

-Mas Castiel vai estar curado, Anna! – Dean tentou argumentar. – Ele vai impedir que seja levada.

O anjo suspirou.

- Dean, Castiel é mais fraco do que eu. Ele até conseguiria segurar um arcanjo. Mas não dois. E ele está exausto por ter transportado você, Sam e seu precioso carro. Você imagina como deve estar agora que lutou com anjos mais fortes do que ele. Eu não estou nem de perto tão cansada, e sei que não daria conta. Posso curar o corpo humano, mas não o corpo celestial. Ele vai ser tão eficaz como protetor contra aqueles seres lá fora quanto uma porta!!

Anna andou de um lado para o outro. E então teve uma ideia. Ela se voltou para Claudya, que estava parada num canto.

- Senhora? – Anna tinha dificuldades de reconhecer a santidade da outra. Percebeu de imediato que ela era nova naquilo. A energia estava lá, mas inativa. – Senhora?

Claudya se aproximou.

- Senhora, precisamos de um milagre.

A mulher santa arregalou os olhos. Todos ali, Dean, o homem de barba e a outra mulher, olhava-na em expectativa.

- E você pede isso para mim? Como se eu tivesse uma série de milagres na manga? Droga, eu nem tenho mangas! - Ela esfregou os braços, visivelmente com frio. Voltou-se para o rapaz loiro. – Castiel mandou que viéssemos para perto de você. Achei que saberia o que fazer.

Dean arfou.

- Temos que fazer algo, Anna.

Bobby gemeu. Foi até a cozinha e trouxe uma bacia com água e bandagens. Sabia que não adiantaria nada, mas não podia ver um homem morrer na sua frente, na sua casa, no seu sofá. Tinha que pelo menos tentar ajudar.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Na outra sala, Sam ficou em pé, respondendo a um chamado. Lilith falava com ele.

Olhou lá para fora. Finalmente teria o que seu corpo ansiava.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSSD

**9º dia**

O ouvido sensível de Dean captou o leve ronronar de um motor. Antes que pudesse se certificar do que estava acontecendo, um jipe se chocou contra a parede da sala onde Sam estava, arrebentando com qualquer proteção mágica que houvesse no caminho.

As réguas do piso levantaram com o peso do veículo, quebrando a prisão. O jipe parou a menos de um palmo de Sam, deixando atrás de si um imenso buraco, de onde começaram a entrar demônios como um enxame de abelhas. O Winchester mais novo não chegou a olhar para trás quando saiu pela passagem, indo de encontro ao que estava lá fora.

O cérebro de Dean trabalhou à velocidade da luz. Eram três humanos sãos (ser santo não ajudava muito nessa hora), um quase morto e um anjo. Eram os pratos da vez. Pensou nisso empurrando Claudya e engatilhando a arma. Começou a atirar em quem atravessasse a porta.

Mas santos eram... sagrados, certo? Eram a mesma coisa que um profeta? E Anna tinha outros anjos em sua cola, certo? Eles apareceriam ali, ok? E o que anjos fazem quando estão entre demônios? O que Anna fazia naquele momento. Assolar, essa era a palavra.

- Anna! Cure Castiel! Agora!

Anna entendeu o que Dean queria antes mesmo do Winchester terminar a frase. Tocou o corpo de Jimmy sarando a ferida, obrigando o sistema a fabricar mais sangue, e trazendo o homem de volta à vida. Sua presença foi sentida nos quatro cantos do planeta, tinha certeza.

Foi atacada nesse momento. Ela nem tentou contar. Apenas começou a empurrar, ao mesmo tempo em que projetava sua mão nas testas à vista. Perdeu o contado visual com Dean no meio da neblina negra que estava se formando com a quantidade de demônios sendo assolados. Mas em breve sentiu um espaço sendo aberto à base de coronhadas e tiros. Dean chegou até ela.

- Agora! Tire-os daqui!

Ela usou uma parte de sua força e mandou um Castiel atônito, uma Claudya em pânico e um Bobby furioso para o bunker, selando a porta. Assim como eles só poderiam sair dali se Castiel ou outro anjo os tirasse, nada de mal poderia entrar. Cortesia do anjo moreno.

Anna voltou a assolar os demônios que chegavam até ela.

- Onde eles estão? – Dean gritava, sendo engolfado por um mar de pernas e braços. Onde estavam os malditos anjos???

As balas não tinham dado nem para o começo. Ele já lutava fisicamente com quantos podia.

Anna não estava muito melhor.

Os braços de Dean foram presos e ele foi levantado sobre a massa de pessoas de olhos negros, sendo carregado para fora da casa. Pouco tempo depois foi jogado no chão, aos pés de Lilith e Asmodeu. Ele se ergueu, fitando os dois. Seu coração doeu ao ver Sam, seu Sam, ao lado do demônio. Procurou por Anna. Ela estava sendo segurada por dois homens, que mantinham seus braços abaixados. Ela tinha um corte na boca.

- Pois bem, Dean. Aqui estamos.

Lilith sorriu.

- A diversão vai começar.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDDDSSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

_To Be Continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". – WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

4. Beta: Thata Martins

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackles e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

Espero que gostem e se tiverem um tempinho, deixem um review, é sempre bom demais lê-los...

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, agosto de 2009**_

SDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSD

9° dia

Bobby, assim que se deu conta de onde estava, tentou abrir a porta, gritando de frustração. Esmurrou-a em vão. Ele sabia que era em vão, mas seu instinto o mandava sair dali e lutar, de alguma maneira ajudar seus garotos. Quando finalmente cansou, olhou para trás. Claudya estava sobre a cama, segurando as pernas encolhidas. Castiel tinha um olhar assombrado.

- Castiel? O que houve? Por que nos trouxe para cá? Temos que voltar! Eles precisam de nós! – Bobby foi até o homem e o segurou pela gola. – Você está bem agora? Eu vi Anna lhe tocando. Vamos voltar, Castiel!

- Jimmy. Castiel não está. – O homem moreno o fitou com seus incríveis olhos azuis. Ele respirou fundo. Depois se virou para Claudya. – Não foi Castiel a nos trazer. Provavelmente o outro anjo. Anna? – Ele tinha um olhar confuso. - Senhora? Começou. Está acontecendo. Precisa pedir ajuda.

A santa estava sem ação. Havia levado vários golpes quando da invasão. Estava machucada. Mas o homem moreno a olhava suplicante. O mesmo olhar suplicante que o anjo que o possuía até pouco tempo havia lhe lançado ao pedir que rezasse por eles. Por Dean.

Bobby olhou para o teto do bunker. Se aqueles dois eram toda a ajuda que Dean teria, só havia uma conclusão: estavam perdidos.

Claudya observou o homem mais velho e a frustração angustiante que ele aparentava. Levantou da cama, respirando fundo, tomando coragem e se ajoelhou no chão. Postou as mãos em frente ao rosto.

- Vocês irão me acompanhar?

Jimmy ajoelhou ao seu lado, sem pestanejar. Não estava muito confiante, mas era melhor do que ficar sem fazer nada.

Bobby olhou os dois. Estaria melhor lá fora, onde poderia lutar com as técnicas que conhecia.

- Nunca imaginei – Ele disse, finalmente ajoelhando sem jeito e gemendo. – que iria usar esse tipo de arma na vida. – O velho caçador postou as mãos e fechou os olhos. Claudya também fechou os olhos, sendo acompanhada por Jimmy.

Juntos rezaram.

...

Dean estava sem saída.

Tinha que dar uma resposta a Lilith e assumir as consequências.

- Cumpra o pacto. - Lilith se aproximou de Dean, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

Havia algo errado com ela. Parecia nervosa. E nervoso quem tinha que estar era ele. Seu instinto cochichou que o que quer que ela estivesse tramando, não estava dando lá muito certo.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Que vou fazer o que você mandar? – Dean fez uma careta. – Não! – disse, levantando uma das sobrancelhas com ironia.

Apesar da zombaria que imprimiu na voz, Dean estava angustiado. Sua garganta estava apertada. Seu olhar não parava de correr até Sam. Seu irmão tinha os olhos brancos de Lilith, perdido no nada. Era quase uma estátua, de tão imóvel. Como acontecera aquilo? Sam tinha passado dias sem o maldito sangue. Era para ele ter melhorado apesar da crise de abstinência, e não estar completamente sob o domínio do demônio.

- Cumpra o pacto. – A voz de Lilith soou estranha a seu ouvido. Será que ninguém mais percebia o quão abalada ela parecia estar?

- Não. Quer me levar para o inferno? Arraste-me. Eu não me entrego. Você realmente vai ter que me arrastar de volta. Boa sorte para você. E não vou matar meu irmão. Mesmo – a voz de Dean falhou ao olhar para Sam. – ele estando sob suas ordens. Você o viciou. O transformou... nisso. Cara... Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou acertar as contas com você. – A voz de Dean soou ameaçadora.

- Mesmo ele tendo se transformado no que você mais odeia, rapaz? Mesmo que a consequência seja o fim de bilhões de almas? – Asmodeu deu um passo à frente. Olhou por cima do ombro de Dean, para alguém às suas costas. – Só você pode pegar a Santa. Vá.

O Winchester não chegou a ver com quem o demônio estava falando, porque Anna chamou sua atenção. Ela começou a se debater. Gritou furiosa:

- Não toquem neles! Deixe-a em paz! – Anna, numa retomada de forças, lançou um dos homens a vários metros. Dean aproveitou a confusão para chegar até Sam. Passou a mão em frente aos seus olhos, que não se moveram. O empurrou para ver se conseguia alguma reação. Nada. Inferno. Tinha que pensar rápido.

- É Zacharias, Dean! Ele pode entrar no bunker! Não foi reconhecido como um caído! –Dean entendeu de imediato. Só um anjo poderia entrar no bunker. E Zacharias, aquele imbecil, _era_ um anjo.

Ele se voltou para a casa. Tinha que impedir o anjo de retirar os outros do abrigo. Ainda tinha esperanças de salvar a si e todos os demais. Na verdade, se era para morrer, morreria lutando. Bobby era um caçador, como ele próprio. Mas Claudya não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. E ainda havia Castiel. Tinha certeza que se estivesse bem estaria ali fora lutando com ele e Anna. O Winchester deu dois passos a caminho de ajudar seus amigos, mas foi derrubado e forçado a permanecer no chão.

Anna finalmente teve suas forças drenadas. Parou de lutar, arfando.

Zacharias apareceu arrastando Claudya e Jimmy, seguido de perto por outro homem, que vinha puxando Bobby.

- Bela tentativa, Winchester. Mas você realmente achou que não tínhamos nossos espiões? Nossos aliados? Mesmo depois de Uriel?

- Eu devia suspeitar, realmente – Dean murmurou, sua respiração fazendo a poeira do chão voar em volta de seu rosto. - Vocês todos são umas pragas!

Asmodeu curvou-se e o suspendeu pelo colarinho. O olhou por alguns segundos. Dean espreitou a escuridão dos olhos de Asmodeu. Debateu-se sobre o que fazer, sua massa cinzenta trabalhando avidamente. Sua vida e a do irmão, pelo futuro da humanidade.

- O tempo corre. Lilith.

A mulher andou até estar em frente a Dean.

- Um dos pontos do pacto era terminar a vida de seu irmão. Faça agora.

- Não. – Dean sorriu. – Me obrigue. Você pode até querer dispor de minha alma como quiser, mas deixe meu irmão fora disso. Aquele acordo não foi justo. Você trapaceou, sua vagabunda!

Lilith fez uma careta de desaprovação. A mulher morena virou para Sam. Respirou fundo. Não queria fazer aquilo, mas frações de segundo poderiam significar sua vida e liberdade ou sua morte. Tinha que continuar com a encenação.

- A mulher – ela apontou para Claudya. – Alimente-se. Não precisa poupá-la.

Dean compreendeu. Encarou o irmão com verdadeiro horror.

Não. Não! Sam jamais faria aquilo. Não Sammy. Não aquele garoto meigo e amoroso. Não seu irmão bondoso e nerd.

Todos ao redor ficaram catatônicos por alguns segundos. Todos observando Sam Winchester dar o último passo de seu destino.

As reações posteriores foram diversas.

Jimmy silenciosamente chamou por Castiel. Entendia, graças à comunhão de corpos com o anjo, o que estava se passando ali. E não era nada bom.

Anna já não tinha forças, mas ainda assim despertou e tentou se livrar dos braços que a prendiam. Antes de tudo, era um arcanjo. Um arcanjo debilitado por uma luta injusta. Mas ainda assim um arcanjo. A fúria que tomava conta de arcanjos quando próximos a profetas e santos ameaçados tomou conta de sua mente e de seu corpo. Infelizmente, era detentora de um corpo humano. Densa demais para que sua graça pudesse trabalhar como poderia na forma etérea. Chamou por seu príncipe, mesmo que ele a tivesse renegado. Ele poderia fazer algo. Implorou por ajuda. Chamou pelo Senhor.

Bobby correu os olhos de Dean para Sam. De Sam para Dean. Dean encarou Bobby. O que viram um no outro foi desespero.

- Sam!!! - Os dois gritaram juntos o nome do mais novo dos Winchester, enquanto tentavam se livrar de seus respectivos guardas.

Bobby, que tinha apenas seus braços seguros, ao se remexer violentamente, foi imobilizado. Chutou o homem, que respondeu com um soco. Bobby caiu, sangrando. Foi levantado e segurado mais uma vez, sem poder fazer nada.

Dean se debateu, chutando com toda a força Asmodeu. Tentou acertá-lo com o cotovelo, mas este absorveu os golpes, como se nada sentisse. Debateu-se, cheio de cólera. Não permitiria que seu irmão, sua única família de sangue, se degradasse àquele ponto.

Sam se moveu. Seu olhar ganhou vida. E nele estava escrito a palavra fome.

Ele estava a poucos metros de Claudya, que o olhava aterrorizada. Caminhou até ela.

...

Sam não havia chegado até Claudya ainda quando Lilith colocou uma arma nas mãos de Dean.

- É sua chance. Mate o monstro ou permita que ele destrua um inocente. Mate o monstro e se entregue. Salve o mundo. Seja um herói. – Ela o observou atentamente. Lilith também estava com medo, Dean percebeu. _Mas o que é que estava acontecendo afinal??_

Dean olhou para a arma em suas mãos. Se virasse e atirasse em Asmodeu, havia uma chance sequer de todos saírem ilesos?

O grito da Santa direcionou seu corpo. Tinha que deter Sam. De algum jeito.

Ele olhou para a multidão de olhos negros que aguardavam ansiosos o desenlace do episódio.

Sam agarrou Claudya. Ela gritava apavorada.

- Socorro! Socorro! – Ela esmurrou o peito daquele homem gigante. Estava sumindo dentro do abraço que ele lhe dava. Sam forçou a cabeça dela para o lado, liberando o pescoço, que mostrava a jugular pulsante devido ao esforço físico.

- Sam! Pare! - Dean estava em pé, em frente a ele. A bonita pistola apontada para sua cabeça. Os gritos de Claudya se tornaram histéricos.

- Irmão, eu lhe peço: não me obrigue. – ele murmurou acabado. Preferia mil vezes apontar para si mesmo e meter uma bala na têmpora. Mas essa fuga não ajudaria em nada nenhuma daquelas pessoas. E Dean não poderia permitir que Sam atacasse a garota.

- Ou o quê, Dean? Você vai fazer o quê? – A voz que o respondeu não era de Sam. O rosto que o encarava, de lábios abertos e dentes afiados, não era de seu irmão. O desdém, o desprezo com que as palavras haviam sido pronunciadas, jamais poderia ter saído de seu irmão caçula.

Aquele não era Sam.

...

Lilith se preparou. Dean iria falhar. Ele não atiraria. E então ela seria obrigada a dar cabo de Sam. Aquele Winchester não poderia sair vivo da história. Provavelmente ela mesma morreria depois que tivesse terminado o serviço. Mas seria melhor do que o destino que esperava por ela caso Samuel Winchester permanece vivo após tomar o sangue de uma santidade. Ela não podia permitir isso. O ato em si era um selo. Se um demônio forjado ainda em vida, como no caso de Samuel, tomasse sangue santo seria mais do que um ato execrável. Seria a quebra de um selo.

Lilith quase gritou de frustração.

O fato de o demônio Sam ser do sangue de Dean era outro selo. Eram selos em cima de selos. Asmodeu tinha previsto tudo. Hoje, naquele lugar, se quebrariam tantos selos ao mesmo tempo em que era quase impossível evitar o fim do mundo.

Dentro do possível, tentara impedir alguns. Mas sempre existiram mais.

Preparou-se para se pôr contra Asmodeu.

Porque o primeiro selo sempre seria o último. A passagem de Lúcifer só poderia ser conseguida por Dean. Dean era a chave e Samuel era a porta.

E Asmodeu não iria gostar muito quando visse que estava matando o Eleito.

Mas ela não tinha escolha. Tivera muito trabalho para impedir aquilo. Tudo tinha sido em função daquele ato. Não podia permitir que Dean matasse Sam. Simplesmente porque esse era o ultimo selo.

Ela aguardou o momento certo.

...

Dean pulou para frente, tentando tirar Claudya dos braços do outro, mas foi impossível. Sam o empurrou para longe. O golpe – tão fácil para Sam – deu tempo suficiente a este para cravar seus dentes no pescoço e sugar o sangue da mulher com sofreguidão. O líquido quente encheu a boca de Sam. A voz de Claudya enfraqueceu. Seus gritos viraram gemidos e um pouco depois gorgolejos.

Sam saboreou o sangue com gana e prazer. Sorveu cada gole como um homem em pleno deserto sorve água.

Dean levantou a tempo de presenciar o ataque sem poder ajudar. Algo dentro dele trincou, rangeu e finalmente desmoronou. Ruiu em milhões de pedacinhos. Franziu os olhos, entorpecido.

Lilith avançou em direção aos Winchester. Tinha que impedir Sam. Matar o Eleito. Antes de ser tarde demais. Aproximou-se do rapaz, mas sentiu garras de aço segurarem seus braços. Ela se voltou para quem a prendia. Zacharias sorriu.

- Indo a algum lugar?

Lilith sorriu de volta. Golpeou o peito do homem com toda a força. Os dois começaram um embate físico. E por incrível que parecesse, a mulher franzina estava levando a melhor. Mas não durou muito tempo. Ela foi pressionada contra o chão, o corpo muito maior do receptáculo de Zacharias fazendo frente à moça morena e franzina.

- Quieta! Ele está vindo. – Asmodeu estava um pouco adiante, mas era o suficiente perto para ajudar o anjo a imobilizá-la com seus poderes. Lilith fechou os punhos.

...

As pessoas que assistiram o ataque de Sam pulsaram ao mesmo tempo em resposta. Os demônios vibraram. Houve comemoração. Faltava tão pouco. Todos sabiam o que estava vindo, quem estava chegando.

Bobby gemeu, desesperado. Ele olhou para a mulher nos braços de Sam. Lágrimas de angústia brotaram em seus olhos. Seu corpo continuava lutando, mas não tinha mais nenhuma esperança. Tudo estava perdido.

Anna gritou de novo. Agora lágrimas corriam em seu rosto livremente. Por incrível que pareça, sentia uma imensa compaixão por aquele humano desorientado que fora o caminho e o alvo para tudo aquilo. Chorava por Samuel.

Jimmy olhou para o céu. Não era surpresa para ele aquilo estar acontecendo. Apesar de ver anjos e ser possuído por um, era óbvio que o "Senhor" estava pouco se lixando para o que estava acontecendo ali embaixo.

Dean tremia. Ele fechou os olhos. Por sua cabeça passou o momento em que seu pai havia cochichado em seu ouvido, naquele hospital, que talvez isso viesse acontecer. E o pedido. Se Sam um dia se transformasse em algo assim, para matá-lo. Para findar com tudo aquilo. Quantas vezes havia brigado com Sam? Quantas vezes haviam discutido sobre Sam um dia se tornar caça? Quantas vezes sentira o medo do irmão quanto ao próprio destino? Quantas vezes o assunto bailou em seus olhos e suas cabeças? Um assunto empurrado, por fim, para baixo do tapete de suas mentes. Ignorado no final, mas nunca esquecido.

Dean não lembrou onde estava e o que toda a cena em volta representava. O que estava em jogo já não era a vida de todos os humanos do mundo. Que o apocalipse acontecesse. Sam havia enveredado por um caminho tal que não havia mais volta. Já não havia mais retorno. A questão agora era se permitiria que seu amado, quase idolatrado, irmão, fosse um fantoche nas mãos de Asmodeu, Lilith e Lúcifer.

Ele encarou Aquilo-Que-Não-Era-Sam que, com a boca cheia de sangue de uma mulher, sorriu para ele.

O sorriso tão conhecido quanto amado. Aquela boca que beijara e que o beijara de volta. Dean não pôde acreditar que há apenas alguns dias aquela boca dissera que o amava. Ele não pôde acreditar que o homem à sua frente, metamorfoseado em um monstro de filmes ruins de terror, era seu irmão e seu amante.

Claudya estremeceu violentamente e parou.

Dean sentiu o peso da pistola na mão. Não soube quando tomou a decisão. Ela apenas apareceu em sua mente

Sam deixou o corpo da Santa pender e finalmente ir ao chão.

Dean apontou a arma novamente.

Ele atirou.

...

Lilith viu o momento chegar. Tudo dera errado. Se Astaroth pudesse falar, estaria dizendo que lhe avisara. Mas a mulher estava do outro lado da arena que o quintal de Bobby havia se transformado. Uma arena para aquela péssima peça. Um teatrinho de muito mau gosto.

Seu plano era tão simples. Tão simples! Faria os irmãos se tornarem amantes. Era tão fácil lidar com a sexualidade humana. Tão bobo. E se tinha uma coisa que não podia negar era que o amor que os irmãos Winchester nutriam um pelo outro era muito verdadeiro. Todo inferno sabia que aqueles dois matavam e morriam um pelo outro.

Então bolara o plano.

Ruby, idiota, tinha aberto caminho para ela, Lilith, sem saber. O sangue que dava a Sam acelerava seus poderes, sim. Ele ficava mais forte, mas pela inexperiência do demônio, ela não soube que Sam ficava mais vulnerável também. Pelo menos a ela, Lilith, que não era um demônio comum. De uma maneira mais sutil, é verdade. Ele era imune fisicamente a ela. No entanto, sua mente estava aberta a pequenas sugestões.

E Lilith soube aproveitar aquela oportunidade. Nutrira e acentuara a sexualidade de Sam. O menino era um vulcão, aberto a todas as inúmeras possibilidades que o sexo humano pudesse proporcionar. Só era um pouco mais travado do que Dean. O irmão mais velho tinha o sexo de um galo. Tinha a palavra orgasmo tatuada logo abaixo da pele. Um verdadeiro garanhão em perpétua busca por sexo.

Lilith, a antiga deusa da sexualidade e poder agira. Usara sua filha para colocar os dois em uma cama. Para fortalecer ainda mais o laço (Não! Nó!) que Dean tinha por seu irmão. Só os muito estreitos de visão não perceberiam o quão ligados aqueles dois eram. Em uma realidade normal eles sempre seriam só irmãos. Mas a tentação dos respectivos corpos estava latente, esperando apenas um empurrão. Era claro como água, para ela, que a moral incutida àqueles dois fizera o desejo de um pelo o outro se perder em mares de máscaras e desculpas. Tão óbvio. Qualquer terapeuta humano chegaria à mesma conclusão. Eles se queriam tanto quanto se amavam.

Então, graças a ela, a ligação que o amor forjara, o sexo cristalizara.

Fora tão fácil fazê-los se entregarem ao prazer, brincar com os dois. Como era fácil manipular a emoção humana.

Dean cuidara de Sam. O protegera, o acalentara. O alimentara, ensinara. Limpara seu corpo quando criança e como adulto. O vira crescer. O amava. Amava como um irmão. O idolatrava por todos os motivos do mundo. Porque era essa quase sempre a relação de quem cuida. Era colocar o ser cuidado acima de suas próprias necessidades. Os humanos se doavam inteiros aos seus animais, aos seus filhos e aos seus amados.

Então manipulara Dean para que ele passasse a amar seu irmão como homem.

Isso deveria bastar para quando chegasse a hora. Para travá-lo. Porque Asmodeu também tinha planos. E Dean dar o último passo era fundamental para o demônio. Ele arquitetara tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Lilith o subestimara.

Dean talvez pudesse até dar cabo de Sam eventualmente, mas Lilith vinha andando pela Terra há muito tempo para saber que humanos que amavam se sacrificavam, mas muito raramente entregavam o alvo de seus sentimentos em sacrifício. Ela contava com isso. Com a recusa de Dean em sacrificar seu irmão. Em sacrificar o homem que amava como amante.

Então, quando Dean disparou, ela ficou muda. Assustada. Agora definitivamente era hora para pânico.

Havia esperado por anjos. Havia esperado pelos reforços que Castiel prometera trazer. Pelo _o_ anjo especifico que ele havia dito que chamaria. Ela tivera tanto trabalho para fazer aquele estúpido anjo idiota entender que não estava a favor deles, mas também não estava contra eles. Apenas queria se safar daquela história. Por isso conversara com Castiel, explicando o que estava para acontecer. Mas o desgraçado sequer estava por perto no momento. Isso era o que ganhava por confiar naqueles ratos alados! Se o anjo moreno tivesse seguido sua parte, Asmodeu estaria morto e Samuel liberto. Assim como ela própria, para seguir sua vida.

Mas não... Castiel não só havia falhado de maneira estrondosa, como sequer estava presente para ver seus amados humanos fenecerem como florezinhas delicadas.

Dean não podia ter atirado. Não era certo. Ela não previra isso. Como pudera estar tão equivocada?

Tudo dera errado. Tão errado...

...

A bala atravessou o peito de Sam. Foi quase um tiro à queima-roupa de tão próximo que Dean estava.

Os olhos de Sam voltaram ao normal imediatamente. Ele olhou para baixo, para a ferida que sangrava abundantemente, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Dean? – A voz de Sam. Ele sorriu, mostrando as covinhas. – O que-quê...? – A frase não chegou a ser terminada. A boca suja de sangue borbulhou com mais líquido vermelho, só que dessa vez era sangue do próprio Sam.

Dean abaixou a pistola e avançou em direção a Sam, ao mesmo tempo em que este caía.

O irmão o amparou.

- O que... O que está acontecendo, De... an? – Sam tossiu, sem forças. Ele olhou em torno, absorvendo o cenário rapidamente. O que viu trouxe sombras ao seu rosto.

Dean começou a chorar. Ele não sabia o que dizer, pois finalmente Sam estava ali. Depois de todo aquele tempo, finalmente seu irmão tinha voltado e, no entanto, estava morrendo. Em seus braços. Ele soluçou apavorado.

- Sammy...

- Andei... fazendo... coi... sas... ruins? – Nova tosse, novo jato de sangue.

- Não, Sam. Não era você. Descanse está bem? Vamos dar um jeito.

Dean tinha sentado no chão e puxado Sam para seu colo. Olhou a sua volta. Não tinha como sair dali.

Estava um verdadeiro pandemônio. Tirando as pessoas que prendiam seus amigos, Asmodeu e Zacharias, que segurava Lilith, todos os outros demônios pareciam possuídos por outros demônios. Gritavam e pulavam, numa verdadeira visão do inferno, numa comemoração doentia. Entendeu que todos os selos haviam sido quebrados. Lúcifer estava livre ou em breve estaria.

Sam segurou sua gola, puxando Dean para perto de seu rosto.

- Perdoe-me. Não... Se cul... pe. Eu te...- Os olhos de Sam embaçaram. Ele ficou imóvel.

Dean estava agarrado a ele de tal forma, como se com o gesto pudesse absorver o corpo do irmão. Talvez assim pudesse realmente protegê-lo, já que fora tão inútil. O mundo dera tantas voltas. Alguém tinha que estar se divertindo com aquela ironia. Com o fato de um dia tê-lo tirado do fogo para anos mais tarde impedi-lo de ser escravo do inferno. A ironia de um dia tê-lo salvado para depois matá-lo.

Pela segunda vez em pouco mais de dois anos, Dean teve a sensação paralisante de perder a única família que lhe restava. As lágrimas desceram como cachoeiras.

...

Um demônio criado em vida.

Selo quebrado.

A morte de um santo.

Selo quebrado.

O assassinato de sangue pelo sangue.

Selo... quebrado.

...

Dean estava atordoado.

Tudo a sua volta murchou. Tudo perdeu o sentido.

E até mesmo as lágrimas secaram.

Ele pousou o corpo de Sam no chão. Levantou e andou em direção ao pessoal à sua frente.

Mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na terra, Asmodeu e Lilith morreriam. Os caçaria. E eles implorariam para que os matasse com rapidez. No entanto, pretendia demorar muito. Por muitos e muitos dias eles teriam sua companhia.

Ele olhou para o dois, mas algo chamou sua atenção. O grupo olhava para um ponto atrás dele. No chão. E a única coisa que tinha atrás de si era o corpo de seu irmão.

O chão começou a tremer.

Ele foi projetado para frente pelo calor.

O cheiro de enxofre invadiu suas narinas.

Dean se voltou rápido, a tempo de ver o chão se abrir e uma luz branca, radiosa, invadir todo o local. Ele ficou cego por alguns segundos.

Quando finalmente pôde enxergar não soube se ria ou chorava. Sam estava à sua frente. Em pé. Sorrindo. Totalmente vivo. Muito vivo.

...

Jimmy sentiu a presença de Castiel. Por mais que não gostasse, relaxou, permitindo que o anjo entrasse. Precisavam de reforços. Sem reclamar, deixou que sua consciência fosse subjugada e empurrada para trás, dando espaço e lugar para o anjo. A partir daquele momento, já não era mais Jimmy.

...

Castiel sofreu ao ver Sam em pé.

Toda aquela história já estava indo longe demais.

Antes ele permanecesse morto. Dean sofreria, mas seria uma história mais fácil de se lidar.

Porque todo o tempo Samuel Winchester havia sido preparado para aquilo. Ele era o eleito. O receptáculo.

Castiel sofreu por sua falha. Deveria ter sido mais esperto. Deveria ter previsto como tudo acabaria. E deveria ter impedido. Sentiu a dor de Dean como sendo sua.

...

Anna a tudo assistiu sem poder fazer nada.

A Santa poderia ser considerada martirizada, tendo um anjo como testemunha. Ela não pudera fazer coisa alguma. A constante entre o grupo era as lágrimas. Anna tinha seu rosto lavado por elas.

No entanto, ela estava atenta o suficiente para perceber a aproximação dos outros anjos.

Seu choro mudou de foco quando percebeu Castiel presente.

E ficou boquiaberta com quem havia chegado com ele.

...

Bobby sentiu uma tonteira. Ele estava arrasado. O mundo estava acabando e ele não poderia fazer nada. Sentia-se totalmente impotente e desorientado. Em poucos momentos de sua vida havia se sentido assim. Sam estava morto, nos braços de Dean. Seu caçula - a essas alturas não podia negar que amava um bocado aqueles dois - estava morto. E não havia nada que pudesse ter feito para evitar.

"_Bobby."_

A voz possante e sonora chegou ao seu cérebro, antes de chegar ao seu ouvido. Ele olhou para os lados tentando descobrir quem o havia chamado, mas todos estavam prestando atenção ao que estava acontecendo ao corpo de Sam.

"_Bobby. Você orou por nossa ajuda. Estamos presentes, mas precisamos de corpos para atuar. Um demônio com um corpo só pode ser combatido por um anjo com um corpo."_

"_O que você quer? Eu não..." – _Bobby sussurrou em seus pensamentos.

"_Permita-me entrar. Podemos salvar seus amigos. Podemos salvar Dean... e Sam"._

Bobby não pensou muito. Quem quer que fosse tinha usado a única frase que o faria aceitar qualquer coisa. Se havia a possibilidade, mesmo que remota, de seus garotos se safarem, não havia o que pensar. Só havia uma decisão.

"_Está bem. Eu permito."_

A sensação o pegou de tal jeito que o fez imaginar-se em queda livre. O chocalhar interno deu lugar a um formigamento que durou pouco.

Já não era apenas Bobby ali.

...

- Sam?

Dean chegou perto. Não poderia ter esperanças. Claro que não. Toda a essência do "deixar morto o que está morto" aflorou. Como poderia ter certeza que aquele à sua frente, no corpo de Sam, era realmente Sam? Tinha certeza do contrário. Aquele não poderia ser seu irmão.

- Muito prazer, Dean Winchester. Ouvir falar muito de você.

Doeu. Inferno, doeu. A voz. A maldita voz que saía do corpo de Sam, não era de Sam. O tom arrogante, o olhar malicioso, denotava experiência demoníaca.

Dean se retesou, pronto para o combate. Não pensava. Se o fizesse cairia em um buraco imenso, um vazio devorador de almas, e tudo estaria perdido. Porque sentia que ainda tinha trabalho a fazer.

- Quem é você?

O rapaz sorriu. O sorriso mais gracioso de Sammy.

- Muito prazer. Pode me chamar de Lúcifer.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". – WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

4. Beta: Thata Martins

**Algumas palavras:**

Andei lendo uma série de fics Padackles e Wincest e realmente gostei do que li. Não sei se tive sorte ou se é lugar comum no meio, mas as histórias são de muito bom gosto, por mais que o tema seja muito debatido e inúmeras vezes repudiado. Então tive uma idéia... Já que estamos num universo de anjos e... demônios. Por que não trabalhar com algo chamado: Tentação...

Espero que gostem e se tiverem um tempinho, deixem um review, é sempre bom demais lê-los...

Abraços.

_**Galatea Glax, setembro de 2009**_

SDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

O chão continuou a tremer. De um grande rasgo no chão saíram três vultos. Lúcifer os dispensou com um gesto. A revoada fumacenta subiu aos céus e dispersou. Lúcifer acompanhou o movimento e depois voltou a encarar o homem loiro à sua frente.

Dean recuou um pouco.

Nada pelo que tivesse passado ou que tivesse aprendido o havia preparado para encarar o próprio Lúcifer.

Ainda mais quando este tinha a face amada de seu irmão caçula.

Dean ouviu o silêncio que reinava ao seu redor.

Finalmente acontecera.

Lúcifer era liberto e junto com ele alguma coisa a mais.

...

As possessões por anjos ou demônios diferiam em pouquíssimas coisas. Na verdade, a única diferença reside no fato do anjo tentar amenizar todas as consequências de um corpo tão frágil receber um algo tão portentoso, enquanto o demônio estava pouco se lixando e tinha prazer em impingir sofrimento.

Diferente dos demônios, anjos sempre pediam licença antes de possuir um receptáculo.

Ou o possuíam quando os mesmos se prontificavam a tal feito.

Demônios arrombavam a mente de suas vítimas, muitas vezes enlouquecendo-as.

Por mais que o tempo atual conspirasse contra os anjos e os apresentassem como grandes vilões também para aqueles humanos, eles tinham ordens e as acatavam. Por amor a Deus. E não raro, por amor aos humanos. Era bem comum anjos se apaixonarem por membros da humanidade. Homens e mulheres eram ótimos professores. Alguns mais que outros. Outros muito acima dos demais.

E Dean Winchester era especial. Muito especial. Por mais que não acreditasse, absorto em seu próprio sofrimento, ele era um dos excepcionais. Castiel tinha suas razões para amá-lo.

O importante era que há alguns dias ele tinha dado a permissão.

"_Se você está aí, em algum lugar, você poderia dar uma mão, né, meu chapa? Eu estou aqui... Se precisar que eu faça alguma coisa, é só falar, ok? Mas, por favor... por favor... Tire Sammy disso. Ele não merece. Faça o que quiser comigo. Eu aguento. Aguento o que for necessário, mas livra meu irmão do que quer que esteja vindo em nossa direção..."_

E à criatura celestial só isso era necessário.

...

Dean sentiu o mundo girar sob seus pés. O formigamento começou em sua nuca, como uma crise de pressão alta. Espalhou-se para cima, atacando sua cabeça, e desceu tomando seu peito. Correu para seus membros, alojando-se nas extremidades. Suas mãos e pés pareceram inchar.

"O que é isso?" – o pensamento surgiu tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo.

"Apenas relaxe, Dean. Estou presente. Eu lidarei com Lúcifer no devido momento." - A voz, assustadoramente grave e máscula, calou fundo o Winchester.

Dean fez silêncio. Ele sentia com nitidez o ser que estava dentro dele. Algo imensurável. E luminoso.

Nunca havia sido possuído por nada. - "Eh... não nesse sentido... Cara, não é hora para ter um pensamento assim!", ele retrucou consigo mesmo, amargamente. Tentou balançar a cabeça num gesto próprio, mas seu corpo não obedeceu. Dean finalmente entendeu que aquele dentro de si era um anjo.

"Silêncio."

O rapaz loiro calou seus pensamentos. Estava consciente de tudo o que ocorria, apesar de não ser mais dono de seu corpo. Sentiu-o todo prestes a explodir. E por incrível que parecesse, aquilo era quase prazeroso.

...

Anna ouviu a movimentação na entrada do ferro velho. Havia luta lá fora. Ela sorriu. A cavalaria estava ali. Finalmente.

...

Rufus atirou sem pestanejar na menina que o atacou. O tiro da espingarda de quebra, pegou em cheio o peito da garota, arremessando-a longe.

Ele recarregou a arma e voltou a atirar, abrindo caminho para as pessoas que vinham atrás dele.

- Eu mandei me esperar, Tuner! Idiota! – Tamara se apoiou em suas costas, passando uma rajada da metralhadora de pequeno porte em uma das várias frentes que os atacavam. - Se isso não é o fim do mundo – Ela gritou por sobre o ombro – Eu definitivamente não sei o que é!

Rufus resmungou algo ininteligível em resposta. Odiava ter que conversar quando tinha que direcionar sua atenção.

- Cala a boca e atira! – ele disparou a arma mais duas vezes.

Das pessoas que vinham atrás, apenas uma não possuía armamento.

Missouri Mosely tinha os olhos sérios e tocava a testa das pessoas que chegavam até ela com uma rapidez sobre-humana. Algo disparatado para sua idade e corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, seus lábios se mexiam, murmurando algo incompreensível, fazendo com que fumaças negras saíssem como vômito da boca das pessoas tocadas, numa velocidade impetuosa.

Jo olhou para a Ellen.

- Exorcismo turbo! – Gritou ao mesmo tempo em que atirava. A mulher mais velha balançou a cabeça, irritada pela piadinha fora de hora da filha. Voltou a disparar a pistola que tinha nas mãos repetidas vezes.

Dashiell Bishop tinha uma cimitarra como uma extensão de seu braço direito, um sabre longo e curvo, de motivo árabe, que reluzia todas as vezes que ele feria um dos demônios. Debilitava cada um tempo suficiente para que fossem assolados pela mulher possuída. Caminhava ao seu lado como um segurança.

Fletcher fechava o cortejo de caçadores, evitando que fossem atacados por trás com duas pistolas-metralhadoras de desenho compacto.

"_É bom ter alguns anjos por perto" -_ Pensou ele. Em outra situação, dada a desvantagem numérica, era evidente que seriam massacrados, mesmo portando armas do porte de uma facção terrorista.

Mas não era isso que acontecia.

Em pouco tempo o grupo tinha se acercado do centro onde ocorriam os principais eventos.

...

"Os homens segurando a mulher." – A voz soou clara, acima da confusão sonora reinante.

"Vou atingi-la" - Tamara respondeu à voz em sua cabeça.

"Ela é um anjo. E agora está protegida."

Tamara atirou nos homens que seguravam a mulher. As balas só acertaram neles.

Anna olhou para ela. A jovem mulher negra balançou a metralhadora no ar.

- Abençoadas por anjos! – ela gritou e continuou seu caminho, atirando e batendo em quem de olhos negros chegasse perto.

Anna assentiu. No entanto, estava fraca demais. Arriou. Estava feliz por seus pares estarem ali. Por _ele_ estar ali, mas não tinha mais forças.

Ficou sentada no chão.

...

O ser que possuía Bobby deu um puxão violento e repentino em seu braço, o arrancado das garras de seu guarda com facilidade assombrosa.

Castiel estava em cima do homem e o assolou, demonstrando estar completamente recuperado.

Bobby/Não-Bobby fez um gesto com a cabeça para Castiel em direção a Anna. Este foi até ela, levantando-a e permanecendo com ela em seus braços. Puxou-a em direção a Bobby, permanecendo do lado esquerdo dele.

Missouri/Não-Missouri se postou ao lado do caçador mais velho também, enquanto Castiel transferia para a amiga a energia que ela precisava para se restabelecer.

A senhora negra encarou Samuel Winchester. Lúcifer.

- Tenho uma mensagem para você de nosso Senhor.

Lúcifer riu

- Ele não é meu Senhor, Gabriel. Além do mais, é um pouco tarde para isso. – Sam saiu da frente de Dean. Caminhou até a mulher, sendo seguido por olhos verdes e atentos.

- Não, não é, Estrela Caída. Você deve obediência a Ele. Você está indo contra as profecias. Todas elas. O apocalipse não acontece dessa maneira. Você nunca leu o livro de João? Bíblia? É uma leitura interessante e fala sobre você.

- Já li sim, Irmão... – Sam mantinha um sorriso delicado. – Mas as profecias ali descritas não me condizem. Você sabe. Não somos católicos. Na verdade, não sou sequer cristão. – Ele gargalhou, achando graça de si mesmo. Estava nitidamente feliz. - Como andam as coisas lá em cima? Hein, Gabe? Um pouco vazias? Monótonas? Afinal, houve muitas deserções ultimamente?

A mulher sorriu.

- Nada que não houvesse sido previsto. Qual é a resposta que devo levar ao Senhor? – Ela levantou seu rosto redondo e amistoso, autoritária.

Sam se afastou de costas e abriu os braços.

- Mas como as coisas mudaram em alguns milênios... Agora temos uma conversa civilizada enquanto as crianças brincam no parque. – Ele apontou para a confusão que a chegada dos caçadores havia promovido no cenário. – Sejamos francos então, Gabriel. Irmão! – Lúcifer gesticulou com as mãos como se tentasse explicar o óbvio. - Quem vai me impedir, Gabe? Raphael e os macacos armados? Tenho um exército. – Lúcifer apontou para Asmodeu, que se mantinha em prontidão – Guarnições em todos os cantos do mundo. O que você acha que meus fiéis andaram fazendo enquanto estive preso? Tenho aliados vindos do seu lado. – Lúcifer gesticulou com a cabeça para Zacharias, que mantinha Lilith presa. O traidor fez uma mesura para o anjo e o arcanjo. – E tenho uma bela e deliciosa esposa para parir meu filho. – Lilith rosnou alguma coisa, mas foi sacudida com violência por Zacharias. - Como vou ser impedido? O grande e onipotente Senhor vai vir aqui embaixo me forçar? Ou o seu bando maltrapilho de... quantos? – Lúcifer sorriu ainda mais. Ele contou os caçadores que eram a linha limítrofe entre os demônios e os anjos. – Cinco humanos e quatro anjos, contando com você? Só pode estar brincando. Vocês não são fortes o suficiente para mim. Anjos da primeira e quarta geração? Dois arcanjos? Um deles ainda uma criança? Tolos.

- O seu mal, Estrela, é o orgulho. Você sempre perderá pelo orgulho e por subestimar os irmãos que você renegou – a voz grave de Bobby acentuava a frase que o arcanjo Raphael pronunciou. – Acima de tudo, você sempre perderá porque ao desafiar nosso Senhor, esquece que com um sopro de Seu pensamento sua extinção é certa.

- É mesmo, Raphael? Pois eu acho que foi o orgulho de _seu_ pai que me fez, que me forçou a ser o que sou! Por isso o reneguei, sim. E a todos vocês, empregadinhos de macacos. Serventes dessa raça imbecil. O que vocês não admitem é que todos os humanos têm uma parte tão negra quanto eu. Olhem à sua volta, Gabriel e Raphael. Quantos aqui estão por vontade própria? Quantos já eram meus filhos antes de serem possuídos? – A expressão de Samuel fechou, mostrando algo grotesco e assustador. – Sou a personificação de tudo que é contrário. _Porque Ele assim quis_. Esse mundo é meu! Assim como tudo que nele habita. Esse corpo que uso, por exemplo. Ele tomou todas as decisões que o fizeram vir a mim. Um exemplo típico. Não sei por quê vocês insistem em querer salvar esse lugar e esses animais. Sei bem como vou lidar com todos eles.

Samuel fez um gesto imperceptível para Asmodeu e retomou seu discurso.

- Porém vejamos... O que você mesmo disse: eu esqueço que com um sopro de pensamento eu posso ser destruído. - Ele riu alto, com deleite. – E por que não sou destruído, Irmão??? Por que estou bem aqui na sua frente? – Lúcifer fez um muxoxo. – Para essa você não tem resposta não, Raphael?

Samuel andou de um lado para o outro. Estava começando a se irritar. Não pretendia ficar protelando sua viagem por causa daqueles dois. Tinha uma guerra para liderar. Um mundo para conquistar. E sabia que por mais desfalcados que estivessem, anjos obedientes eram um verdadeiro... saco.

A voz de Missouri, feminina e antiga, soou indignada.

- Uma criança. Você deturpou uma criança... Samuel Winchester é mais uma vítima de forças além da compreensão dele. Você abusou da boa fé do garoto. Retire-se. Agora!

Lúcifer riu.

- Ah... Eu esqueço que Gabe tem essa mania de permitir que receptáculos se manifestem. – Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, claramente imitando Sam. – Não, mulher. Esse homem esteve consciente de todas as suas decisões. Minha gente esteve presente em todo o processo. O que você não entende e o que provavelmente não pode aceitar, é que Samuel nunca foi pervertido. Ele aceitou seu destino. Ele foi ganancioso, egoísta, prepotente, arrogante e tudo mais que o faz ser parte do time. Do meu time. Pelo menos se seguirmos os ditames do convencional, onde sou tudo de ruim que acontece na Terra. – Lúcifer gargalhou. – Por que a preocupação com esse homem? – Ele apontou para o próprio corpo. – Ele veio em minha direção com as próprias pernas. – Lúcifer inclinou a cabeça e olhou para cima, em direção a Missouri, enrugando a testa. - _Abyssus abyssum invocat_.*

- _Vocatus atque non vocatus Deus aderit_.** – A voz de Gabriel se fez ouvir. – Sempre, Estrela. Qual é a resposta? Retroceda e seu tempo chegará, como dizem as profecias. Caso contrário, será novamente banido pela força. – Gabriel /Missouri exigiu.

- Impeça-me! – Lúcifer projetou a força descomunal em direção a Raphael. De todos ali, ele, como arcanjo mais velho que Anna e de uma categoria superior a Castiel, era a única distração.

Raphael/Bobby segurou como pôde o ataque, mas chegou a ser empurrado.

Lúcifer gargalhou. Algo demoníaco. A expressão humana de Sam começou a mudar. Olhos vermelhos sanguíneos e medonhos abrangeram todo entorno.

- Saiam do meu caminho. – A voz monstruosa, totalmente diferente de segundos atrás, deixou um cheiro pútrido. Da boca de Sam, um rastro pestilencial tomou conta do ar. Cada um, à sua maneira, reagiu ao odor. Principalmente porque não era só um aroma repugnante, mas a sensação que ele carregava. Era a constatação de que algo maléfico estava muito perto. - Vocês não são páreos para mim.

Raphael/Bobby inclinou a cabeça.

- Você não aprende. Nunca.

Missouri começou a entoar um cântico de exorcismo mais rápido e eficaz do que a versão humana. Os caçadores convocados eram diligentes e importantes, mas não eram suficientes para terminar aquele serviço. Algo precisava ser feito para que o máximo deles fossem enviados de volta ao Inferno. De maneira célere.

...

O anjo que possuía Dean virou o corpo e acompanhou a conversa de Lúcifer com os irmãos, assim como a luta dos poucos humanos que Gabriel havia recrutado. Corajosos.

Definitivamente gostava dos humanos.

Lúcifer se gabava. A cabeça de Dean sacudiu num gesto de negação. Lúcifer era tão estúpido. O anjo estava cansado daquela cantilena. Quantas vezes ele iria insistir em sair antes da hora?

Não era chegado o momento do Apocalipse.

Quando o Inimigo atacou Raphael, ele se preparou. Seu novo corpo vibrou na expectativa da luta.

...

A voz de Missouri soou em uma língua desconhecida.

Sua canção alcançou a todos, exalando suavidade.

Lúcifer sorria ainda.

Dele nasceu a mesma luminosidade branca de sua chegada. Asmodeu se moveu para seu lado. Zacharias ia fazer o mesmo, mas Astaroth surgiu do nada e o atacou. Foi o suficiente para que Lilith pudesse se libertar dele.

Começaram uma luta sangrenta.

...

A luz que emanava de Lúcifer não foi suficiente para impedir que o homem loiro se aproximasse dele.

Dean segurou o pulso de Sam, com força.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

Sam arregalou os olhos vermelhos. Ele puxou o braço, sendo agarrado pelo outro firmemente.

- Miguel.

- Como nos velhos tempos. - A luz indicativa de transporte diminuiu.

Os dois se encararam. Dois combatentes há muito conhecidos.

- Não dessa vez, Arcanjo.

O guerreiro, o arcanjo, designado para impor a ordem à Besta, sorriu.

Um bom combate era sempre bem-vindo.

A luta entre eles começou.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Por toda a parte, o que se via era um imenso duelo. Uma luta violenta.

Os caçadores, Ellen, Joana, Tamara, Rufus e Fletcher, usavam suas armas sem se preocupar com munição. Quando os demônios se aproximavam demais, fugindo da mira das pistolas e espingardas, todos partiam para nocautear com os punhos.

Dashiell mantinha-se do lado de Missouri, manejando sua espada com precisão, impedindo que qualquer um se aproximasse demais da mulher que cantava o exorcismo. Asmodeu chegou a correr em direção a ela, mas Raphael/Bobby se interpôs e os dois também começaram uma luta.

Lilith e Astaroth se encarregavam de Zacharias.

E, no fundo, em um ajuste de contas, Dean e Sam se engalfinhavam.

Miguel e Lúcifer em uma contenda que significava, apenas, o término _daquele_ Apocalipse.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

_To be continued..._

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

*latim: "Um abismo chama outro abismo". – Salmo 42:7 – Bíblia Sagrada – Tradução por João Ferreira de Almeida

**latim: "Evocado ou não, Deus está presente". – Frase tornada célebre por C. G. Jung, que a inscreveu em pedra no pórtico de sua casa. Retirada do Collectanea Adagiorum, uma coleção de provérbios e sentenças de autores antigos gregos e latinos, obra de juventude de Erasmo (Desiderius Erasmus), publicada exatamente em 1500 e que teve uma 2º edição ampliada em 1508. O contexto desse adágio o situa como uma frase dita por uma profetisa no templo de Apolo em Delfos. (Me achei colocando uma figura mitológica cristã citando uma fonte pagã, rá!!!)

Ordem de aparecimentos dos caçadores:

Dashiell Bishop – personagem original, não cotado.

Ellen – episódios 02 (Everybody Loves a Clown), 06 (No Exit) e 22 (All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2) da 2ª temoprada.

Jo – episódios 02 (Everybody Loves a Clown), 06 (No Exit), 14 (Born Under a Bad Sign) da 2ª temporada.

Tamara - episódio 01 (The Magnificent Seven) da 3ª temporada

Rufus Tuner – episódio 15 (Time is on My Side) da 3ª temporada

Fletcher – Comic Origins #02

Missouri Mosely – episódio 09 (Home) da 1ª temporada.

**N/A**

Bem... acho que aqui cabe uns esclarecimentos gerais sobre anjos e arcanjos.

Baseie-me na divisão cabalística que separa as criaturas celestiais em classes.

São elas: Serafins, Querubins, Tronos, Dominações, Virtudes, Potestades ou Potencias, Principados, Arcanjos e Anjos. Segundo muitas fontes há sete arcanjos: Miguel, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, Ituriel, Amitiel e Baliel. Isso contando com as fontes apócrifas.

Pelas várias versões da Bíblia "oficial" só existem dois arcanjos: Miguel e Raphael. Porém, mesmo Raphael tem uma áurea meio apócrifa, já que esse só é mencionado no livro de Tobias que só está presente na bíblia católica. Então "oficialmente" só temos um arcanjo e por minha livre responsabilidade passei a considerá-lo o mais forte perante todos os outros arcanjos da minha história: Miguel. Afinal as contendas (amo essa palavra) com lúcifer estão todas associadas a ele. Mas Raphael para mim também é um arcanjo.

Gabriel é um anjo. O Anjo da Anunciação. Foi ele a avisar Maria sobre sua gravidez e a vinda do Cristo. Um legítimo mensageiro. Sem caráter guerreiro, mas na minha história ele luta, nem que seja assolando as abominações, hehe.

Esclarecendo para quem perdeu algo nesses quinze capítulos: minha Anna é um arcanjo. O nome que associe a ela, Anauel é de um anjo cabalístico, que está na categoria arcanjo. Cujo príncipe é Miguel.

Castiel é meramente um anjo. Embutido por um amor sem fim por seu protegido. Dean é sua força motriz e faz com que compense sua franqueza com atitude.

Repassando: Miguel – arcanjo "chefe" (O primeiro a ser criado, por isso mais forte.); Raphael - arcanjo da segunda leva (Forte mais abaixo de Miguel.); Anna – arcanjo (Da terceira geração.); Gabriel – anjo (Da primeira geração.), Castiel – anjo (Da quarta geração. A quarta geração é a ultima a ser criada e portanto muito recente e "criança ainda")

Desculpem o capítulo micro. Prometo que o próximo capítulo vai compensar...

E isso aí.

Bjks a todos que acompanham.

Galatea.


	16. Chapter 16

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". – WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência.**

4. Beta: Thata Martins

_**Galatea Glax, junho de 2010**_

_**

* * *

**_

Uma lâmina abriu um grande talho no braço de Zacharias. Foi apenas a surpresa de ser atacado que o fez abrir a mão e soltar Lilith. Acabou sorrindo ao ver a menina que o havia distraído.

Astaroth estava em posição de ataque.

Suas pernas bem plantadas ao solo, em sua mão um tipo de adaga longa.

O corpo de Rebecca estava tenso, seus olhos focados no anjo alto.

- Você tem filhos muito leais. – Ele comentou debochado, ao desviar sua atenção para a outra mulher morena.

- Já tive bem mais. – A primeira mulher sorriu amarga.

O anjo ajeitou a gravata ao mesmo tempo em que relanceava os olhos procurando por Lúcifer. E voltou a olhar para Lilith.

Ignorou por um breve momento o corpo da garçonete que abrigava um demônio tão velho.

Um combate mental começou entre Zacarias e Lilith. Ele tentou manter um afastamento entre a sua retaguarda e Astaroth ao mesmo tempo em tentava calcular o quanto de força poderia usar para distrair uma enquanto matava a outra. Mesmo com Lúcifer querendo Lilith viva, Zacarias ainda assim preferia que fosse ela a morrer a ele.

Um anjo não se deixaria abater por uma reles humana. Mesmo que fosse uma humana imortal e tão poderosa quanto os anjos e demônios mais antigos.

Lilith sorriu. Mas seu sorriso era uma ameaça.

Ficaram os dois se encarando.

Ela fez algo que o surpreendeu completamente.

Ela abaixou a guarda e a força dele a transpassou.

Lilith gritou de dor.

Zacharias estava preparado para uma luta feroz e a surpresa por a mulher ter cedido o distraiu por alguns segundos.

Segundos preciosos em que sua guarda baixou também e ele ficou à mercê de Astaroth.

A mulher mais nova deu um pulo pra frente, como uma gata, e passou a lâmina no pescoço do anjo.

Ele se curvou para frente segurando a ferida e se voltou para ela.

Mas era tarde demais.

Lilith se recuperou e ela também avançou, pulando no homem, se enroscando nele como uma amante. Tocou sua testa, segurando-a com os dedos, cujas unhas por um momento pareceram serem garras animalescas.

Ela pronunciou algumas frases numa língua desconhecida e então os olhos de Zacharias começaram a se iluminar.

Ele abriu a boca e do fundo de sua garganta surgiu um facho de luz que acompanhou os fachos oculares. Lilith desmontou do anjo a tempo de se salvar do fogo que transformou o corpo de Zacarias em um monte de carvão e logo depois num monte de cinzas.

As duas mulheres se olharam.

- Um truque que eu aprendi há muito tempo. – A Mãe anunciou casualmente e dando de ombros.

- Você exorciza anjos?

- Não é bem um exorcismo. – A antiga Ruby, o corpo de cabelos escuros, sem alma, que agora abrigava Lilith, parou. - Filha.

Liltih olhava seu entorno. Astaroth observou o que a Mãe fitava.

O mundo estava em guerra.

...

A luz que emanava de Lúcifer não foi suficiente para impedir que o homem loiro se aproximasse dele.

Dean segurou o pulso de Sam com força.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

Sam arregalou os olhos vermelhos. Ele puxou o braço, sendo agarrado pelo outro firmemente.

- Miguel. – O sorriso que o homem moreno estampou no rosto foi maldoso. Ruim.

- Como nos velhos tempos. - A luz indicativa de transporte diminuiu. Miguel sorriu ante a expectativa da luta.

Os dois se encararam. Dois combatentes há muito conhecidos.

- Não dessa vez, Arcanjo. Estava me perguntando quando você apareceria.

O guerreiro, o arcanjo, designado para impor a ordem à Besta, sorriu. Miguel fechou os olhos ainda segurando os pulsos de Lúcifer e ele mesmo começou uma cantilena na voz rouca de Dean.

- Não. – Sam se desvencilhou e colocou a mão sobre a boca de Miguel e a outra em seu peito, com rapidez surpreendente, empurrando-o com força. O arcanjo foi parar a muitos metros de distância, batendo de costas em uma pilha de carros e perdendo o fôlego.

- Você acha que dessa vez será fácil? – Lúcifer caminhou em direção a Miguel. – Como nas outras vezes, Arcanjo? Como em todas as vezes que por muito pouco eu não consegui minha liberdade?

Quantas vezes foram, Miguel?

- Você não tem o direito – Miguel levantou e se pôs em posição de combate. – Apenas porque nosso Pai permite, Lúcifer. Apenas por isso você ainda existe.

Samuel riu. Engoliu um pouco de saliva. De repente era Sam ali.

- Você nunca vai entender, Miguel. Nunca. Idiota. Estúpido! Eu não posso ser destruído. Não meramente por seu Pai não querer. Mas porque vai de encontro aos planos dele, seu retardado. É facilitar muito para os macacos. Não tem graça se for dado. Tem que ser conquistado. O problema é que seu Pai não contava que esses imbecis desenvolveriam um lado mais podre do que eu.

- Chega de conversa! Você vai descer! – Dean avançou sobre Samuel e dessa vez foi o homem moreno que foi empurrado com força.

Os socos se sucederam num combate corporal de tal estatura que em breve os dois pareciam bem machucados.

Antes que Miguel pudesse avançar mais, Lúcifer estava em cima dele e desferiu um potente golpe, arrancando sangue e saliva de sua boca.

Miguel partiu para cima da Estrela, metendo uma serie de socos, fazendo o rosto do outro minar sangue como se fosse suor.

...

Dashiell vibrou a linda cimitarra com a presteza de alguém que tem anos de manejo com a arma.

A cada corte que a lâmina desferia, um demônio gritava de dor e possibilitava o tempo necessário a Gabriel que continuava sua cantilena sagrada.

Porém, a cada corpo que caía exangue, vítima dos golpes certeiros do novo caçador, mais pessoas possuídas pareciam surgir do nada.

No começo daquele ataque havia centenas de pessoas.

Agora parecia haver milhares.

O homem moreno foi atacado por trás e seu corpo jogado pra frente.

Gabriel abriu os olhos, sintonizado com seu sentinela.

O momento de distração acarretou numa avalanche de demônios em cima da mulher negra que se debateu e passou a tocar as testas que estavam ao seu alcance com mais rapidez ainda. Algo tão sobrenatural que mal se podia ver o movimento de suas mãos.

Mesmo assim parecia que não estava dando conta de tantos ao mesmo tempo.

Dashiell num volteio se livrou do adolescente que o havia distraído. O jogou no chão com toda a força e enfiou a espada em seu peito, que chiou no contato.

O demônio se debateu.

- Abençoada por anjos, verme! – Ele sussurrou.

Ele se voltou para Gabriel e entrou na muvuca de corpos, percebendo - tarde demais - que haviam perdido a vantagem. O espaço que permitia que Gabriel fizesse o exorcismo melhorado, e que havia lançado tantos daqueles demônios de volta ao inferno, já não existia.

- Merda! – Ele gritou e brandiu a cimitarra com mais violência.

...

Antes que pudessem imaginar, as armas tinham esgotado suas munições e os caçadores utilizavam os punhos.

Um vulto se ergueu sobre a mulher nova e loira que utilizava o cabo de uma pistola como porrete. O homem de olhos negros a mirou e sorriu ao avançar como um touro em sua direção.

Joanna desviou no último momento e virou para receber o novo ataque.

Ela nem bem o viu chegar e recebeu um potente soco em seu rosto.

Um golpe que a desorientou e a fez perder o equilíbrio.

Tamara tomou a frente, atacando com a metralhadora vazia de baixo para cima, acertando o queixo do sujeito que foi jogado para trás.

Um peso a jogou no chão e só então ela teve tempo para perceber que haviam se jogado sobre ela.

O homem que atacava Jo voltou para um novo round, direcionando dois socos ao rosto dela.

No entanto, a intervenção de Tamara havia lhe proporcionado tempo suficiente.

Ela desviou dos socos, acertando a boca do estômago dele com algo que havia pegado por instinto e descobrira ser uma das armas descarregadas. Ele voou sobre ela, mesmo curvado, e ela se inclinou para trás e, levantando uma das pernas com rapidez própria de sua juventude, acertou um chute potente em cheio no peito dele.

O homem recuou cambaleando, mas já havia um segundo às costas de Jo.

Ele a agarrou e por mais chutes que ela distribuísse, acabou imobilizada.

Só então se deu conta de que estavam perdendo, e perdendo feio.

Ela se debateu, procurando por ajuda, mas só conseguiu ver Ellen também em apuros, assim como Fletcher.

Tamara havia sumido em meio à multidão que havia submergido e fazia bastante tempo que não vislumbrava Rufus.

- Não! Não! – Ela conseguiu levantar o cotovelo e acertar o rosto do homem que a prendia.

Mas então o mundo escureceu.

Joanna apagou.

A sua frente outro homem sorriu ao ver o resultado de seu golpe.

...

Assim que Miguel se fez presente, Raphael procurou pelo o outro único ser que poderia realmente trazer problemas para o grupo.

Asmodeu parecia ter aumentado de tamanho.

Do homem cambaleante, do demônio desconfortável dentro do seu veículo de carne, supostamente pequeno demais para conter a amplitude do braço direito de Lúcifer, ele havia encorpado, crescido.

A pele esticada ao extremo e com muitas feridas que lembravam rachaduras, parecia cheia de bolhas.

Aquele corpo de homem, a exemplo de um receptáculo provisório, não comportava seu convidado demoníaco.

Ele sorriu para o corpo de Bobby. Um esgar maléfico.

Levantou a cabeça e chamou o anjo para perto de si num gesto quase obsceno.

Bobby correu com súbita velocidade e bateu de frente com o Asmodeu.

Que sequer se moveu.

O homem que havia sido possuído pelo demônio era mais alto do que Bobby. Ele segurou o pescoço do homem mais velho e o atirou no chão.

Bobby, com um jogo de pernas, enfiou sua canela entre as pernas do outro, que acabou caindo em cima do anjo.

Os dois se agarraram e as mãos grandes foram parar no pescoço de Raphael.

O ar começou a faltar, mas Anna surgiu do nada com uma barra de ferro e golpeou com toda a força, de baixo pra cima, o queixo do demônio.

Ele foi jogado pra trás.

Castiel ajudou Raphael a levantar.

Asmodeu se endireitou e tocou a parte inferior do rosto. Seu maxilar estava quebrado.

Ele encaixou o osso no lugar e sorriu de novo, só que dessa vez no sorriso faltava dentes.

Ele levantou a mão direita e a apontou para Anna.

A força estrondosa que emanou dele acertou o coração dela em cheio.

Ele fechou os dedos e, por tabela, o coração dela se apertou numa dor atroz.

Com apenas a força de seu querer ele estava esmagando aquele órgão.

Anna caiu no chão segurando o peito e com uma expressão de horror se viu atacada por humanos possuídos.

Castiel correu de encontro ao demônio. A barra que Anna segurava também era uma arma em suas mãos.

Ele a levou acima da cabeça e a soltou com brusquidão sobre o outro homem, mas Asmodeu deu um safanão, jogando a barra de lado. Ao mesmo tempo em que girava a mão esquerda com rapidez, com a direita ele segurou o alto da cabeça de Castiel, torcendo-a.

Foi nesse momento que Raphael enfiou com toda a força a barra no peito de Asmodeu.

A barra transpassou sua caixa torácica e vazou do outro lado.

Asmodeu se desconcentrou, largando o crânio de Castiel e o coração de Anna.

Juntou as duas mãos para retirar a barra.

Foi o suficiente para que Castiel e Raphael se juntassem.

Anna não era vista.

Os dois se perfilaram para combater Asmodeu. Este arrancou a arma improvisada de seu peito largo e se voltou.

- Vou comer os dois como aperitivo. – disse com uma voz inumana.

Os dois Anjos se prepararam.

...

Lúcifer desviou de outro golpe e acertou o queixo de Miguel, ao mesmo tempo em que o chutava.

O corpo de Dean Winchester caiu para um lado e logo em seguida para trás.

Ele nem sequer havia começado a levantar quando foi arrastado pelo colarinho e prensado contra um monte de sucata.

-Quais são suas últimas palavras, Miguel? – O olhar verde de Lúcifer luziu sobre o homem muito ferido e atordoado.

"Como? Como era possível que Lúcifer pudesse estar vencendo? Vencendo a ele, O Arcanjo Maior?"

- Simples, meu caro. Deus não está desaparecido? Surpresa, Miguel: - Lúcifer levou a boca até a orelha do anjo e sussurrou. – Ele se foi, meu anjo. Desaparecido, morto. O nome que você quiser dar... E como ele não está por perto... Tudo que é dele definha, não é? Não tinha percebido? -

Miguel levantou a cabeça e num átimo de força tentou se desvencilhar, mas Lúcifer o manteve preso. – Como você acha que tudo deu tão certo a ponto de estar aqui, nesse ponto, Miguel?

Os dois se encararam por breves segundos.

O anjo loiro levantou com toda a força o joelho contra a virilha do outro anjo.

Mas Lúcifer se desviou e, num passe quase invisível, segurou o peito do outro na altura do coração.

Seus dedos fincaram como garras, entrando na carne.

Mais uma vez Miguel foi pego de surpresa.

Ele começou a gritar.

Lúcifer iria arrancar seu coração do peito.

...

Asmodeu avançou sobre Castiel e Raphael com velocidade sobre-humana. Acertou Raphael e o prensou contra o chão. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia, Castiel viu o ataque de Lúcifer a Miguel. Por uma fração de segundo ele não soube o que fazer; se ficava e ajudava Raphael ou se partia em defesa do Arcanjo.

Então ela apareceu.

Lilith.

Ela deu um pontapé na cabeça de Asmodeu. Castiel já estava pulando em cima do corpo de Sam.

Lilith era forte. E pelo jeito estava do lado certo dessa vez.

Castiel pulou em cima do corpo de Sam, o empurrando com toda a força que encontrou. Mas não foi o suficiente.

Lúcifer, com um safanão, atirou-o do lado de Dean, que arfava olhando para o que Lúcifer tinha em sua mão.

O músculo vermelho batia cada vez mais devagar.

- Miguel... – A voz de Castiel era apenas um sussurro rouco. Ele se endireitou, ajoelhado ao lado do homem loiro e o levantou trazendo para o seu colo. – Dean... – A voz de Castiel tremia. Ele olhou para a ferida aberta pela mão do demônio-mor. O que restava de vida em Dean Winchester era sustentado pelas forças de Miguel. Forças essas que estavam no fim.

As lágrimas saltaram antes que pudessem ser controladas.

Escorreram pelo rosto moreno e foram molhar o rosto do Winchester. Nos olhos de Dean, um mundo de dúvidas. Nada saíra como planejado. Eles não poderiam ter perdido.

-Irmão... – E Castiel não soube com quem falava, se com o Arcanjo ou com o homem.

Lúcifer deu as costas para a cena melodramática. Sorriu e suspirou com prazer. Olhou ao seu redor.

O dia amanhecia.

O único que poderia vencê-lo estava aos seus pés, derrotado. Morto.

A sua volta, seus demônios massacravam os humanos idiotas.

Os anjos restantes não estavam em melhores condições.

A risada brotou com a sensação de alívio.

Ela nasceu em seu diafragma e subiu por sua garganta e finalmente saiu por sua boca numa explosão.

Aquilo era a felicidade.

Lúcifer esmagou o pedaço de carne que tinha nas mãos e a risada debochada virou um grito ensurdecedor.

O canto da vitória.

Seu Tempo finalmente começara.

Ele vencera!

...

A poucos metros dali, Anna, mesmo sendo atacada, viu o que acontecia.

Seu príncipe fora derrotado.

As forças dele minguavam.

Não.

Não podia acabar assim.

Num átimo de autosacrifício direcionou toda a vida que havia nela e mandou para o Anjo moribundo.

Ele ganharia mais alguns instantes. Talvez fosse o suficiente.

Talvez algo acontecesse.

Um milagre talvez.

- Ah, Pai... Ajude-nos. – Foram suas últimas palavras.

...

O pontinho luminoso soltou do círculo dourado no céu e disparou para aquela parte do planeta. Ziguezagueou numa velocidade imensa sobre o continente e finalmente desceu o suficiente para se perder na planta do país. A cidade se aproximou e finalmente o ponto luminoso estava sobre o ferrovelho, planando sobre o campo de batalha.

Todos os anjos sentiram de imediato.

A presença.

Todos os anjos e demônios olharam para cima.

Até mesmo Lúcifer.

- O que houve? O que está acontecendo? - Joanna murmurou e olhou espantada para os lados. Acabou olhando para o céu também.

Cada um dos humanos olhou na direção em que todos olhavam.

E cada um deles gritou, pois seus olhos arderam.

Ellen foi a primeira a desviar o olhar antes que ficasse completamente cega.

Pôde ouvir mais do que ver todos os humanos possuídos gritando de dor.

Algo estava vindo e sua força era descomunal.

...

- Ele está aqui. – Lilith falou baixinho para ninguém em especial.

- Quem, Mãe? – Astaroth se postou atrás da mulher e juntas encaravam o ponto luminoso.

- Aquele que é.

- Deus?

- A parte física dele. O que podemos chamar de físico. – A voz aturdida de Lilith chocou a outra.

- Você está falando...

- É.

...

A sensação de prazer surpreendeu Dean. Miguel sentia um súbito prazer também. Nos minutos finais, ele sentia... Felicidade.

"Estamos morrendo, Miguel."

"Ele está presente, Dean."

"Quem, Inferno?"

"A Parte Visível do Pai."

"Quem, Miguel?"

"O Cristo."

...

Lúcifer começou a tremer. De raiva.

Ele não poderia estar ali.

Ele não poderia estar naquele lugar.

Ele não poderia descer antes do prazo.

Não quando finalmente havia vencido.

O pontinho girou e girou.

De repente, saiu voando entre a multidão, parando breves milésimos de segundos em frente a cada pessoa.

Um vagalume num passeio alegre.

Ele finalmente achou o primeiro dos caçadores.

Joanna estava solta, caída no chão, machucada. O ponto voou em direção à sua testa e ela não estava mais ali.

Ellen, do outro lado do campo, viu a filha desaparecer e gritou. Chamou a atenção do ponto brilhante, que voou em direção a ela e, no segundo seguinte, ela também não estava mais ali.

E assim se sucedeu com cada um dos caçadores.

Em menos de um minuto não havia mais nenhum no local.

No minuto seguinte todos os humanos possuídos levantaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo e um jorro de fumaça negra subiu aos céus.

Um manto negro toldou o sol que já havia se levantado.

Os corpos caíram inertes. Os que ainda estavam vivo, inconscientes.

Os outros anjos se viram livres e aos poucos foram se levantando.

Asmodeu ainda tentou agir, mas foi paralisado.

...

O ponto luminoso deu mais um giro, como se verificando algo, e depois parou a três metros de Lúcifer. Baixou até estar a uns vinte centímetros do solo. A luz cresceu e, em seguida, havia um bebezinho moreno e sorridente olhando para o homem alto.

A criança levantou, colocando as mãozinhas no chão, e deu um passo cambaleante em direção a Lúcifer.

No segundo passo, ele já era uma menina de seus dez anos e estava vestindo jeans e uma camiseta.

No terceiro, era um rapazote de mais ou menos uns 17 ou 18 anos. A um metro de Lúcifer era uma bela mulher loira de jardineira e blusa rendada.

Lúcifer olhava aquela sequência de transformações com certo nojo.

- Jesus.

A mulher abriu um largo sorriso.

- Olá.

Ela girou sobre os pés e encarou todos a sua volta.

- Que confusão!

Voltou-se e observou a mulher caída a alguma distância.

Claudya.

- Seu lugar não é aqui. – Murmurou candidamente.

O corpo da santa estremeceu e após alguns segundos flutuou, se levantando e finalmente ficando de pé. Seus cabelos pairaram ao redor de seu rosto como se estivesse mergulhada em água. Suas roupas acompanharam o movimento. Sua face pálida emitia uma luminosidade suave e podia-se ver nitidamente seu pescoço dilacerado.

Todos os presentes pareceram suspirar de expectativa e... Com certo alívio.

Claudya abriu os olhos repentinamente e deles saíram faixas de luz que cegariam os humanos se eles estivessem ali.

Sua cabeça girou e parou na direção de Asmodeu.

O demônio recuou ao perceber que era o alvo da santa.

Abriu a boca pronunciando palavras antigas e de significado desconhecido.

Ela esticou um braço e apontou a mão em direção ao homem possuído.

E no momento em que ele se preparou para correr em sua direção num ataque feroz, a luz branca encobriu o lugar, e quando cedeu e tudo voltou ao normal, já nenhum dos dois estava à vista.

A mulher loira balançou a cabeça, satisfeita. Por fim, voltou sua atenção aos homens aos pés de Lúcifer. Andou até Dean e desceu até o chão para encarar Castiel e Miguel. Mas então já não era uma mulher e sim um homem da idade de Dean.

A Presença.

O conforto.

Tudo pareceu ter sentido. Ele estava ali.

Podia ver através de seus olhos desfocados o homem bonito que lhe retribuía o olhar.

O Winchester sabia que já estava morto.

E que só por milagre do anjo que tinha dentro de si ainda estava consciente.

"_Saia Miguel."_

A voz de Cristo soou clara na mente compartilhada de Dean e Miguel.

"_Ele não vai se sustentar sozinho." _A voz de Miguel parecia chocada._ "Ele vai morrer se eu abandoná-lo, Senhor."_

"_Se você ficar, os dois morrerão." _Cristo pareceu levemente ríspido._ "Saia."_

A ordem foi muito clara.

Miguel deixou o corpo de Dean Winchester com extremo pesar.

Esse imediatamente perdeu a consciência.

O torvelinho que tomou sua mente o levou para uma dimensão sem limites.

Por tudo que podia "ver" ou sentir, estava flutuando no nada.

Dean orbitou naquele lugar disforme e cinza.

A voz cintilou em seu raciocínio vindo de lugar algum e de todos os lugares.

"Você é um herói, Dean. E aos heróis é dada sempre a escolha. Você quer ir para casa ou ficar com os seus?"

Dean soube imediatamente onde era A Casa. O Céu. O Paraíso.

Ele não pôde encontrar nenhuma situação onde pudesse estar mais sem forças.

A despeito de todo o treinamento recebido por seu pai e os anos de prática, nada poderia tê-lo preparado para matar o próprio irmão.

Por um momento, se afogou em desespero relembrando cada segundo daquela maldita noite.

E, no entanto, a paz que provinha daquele ser estava minando sua vontade. Sua capacidade, agora distante, de raciocinar.

Deixar toda aquela guerra para trás.

Finalmente o verdadeiro descanso.

Lúcifer havia ganhado, não era?

E o que seria dele na Terra com Lúcifer solto e sem Sam por perto?

O quê? Se não o próprio inferno novamente?

E então a voz de Anna, clara e alta, como se ela estivesse ali do lado, naquele limbo sem cima ou baixo, vinda de um passado longínquo, chegou até ele.

"_- Eu te amo, Dean. Não esqueça nunca de que você é amado. Muito. Por mim. Por Castiel. Por Bobby. Por Sam. Quando não tiver mais forças, agarre-se a isso. Quando tiver que tomar a decisão, lembre-se disso. E volte para nós."_

Anna.

Castiel.

Bobby.

Sam.

Seu Sammy.

Seu único irmão.

A quem amava acima de tudo.

Havia uma possibilidade de tudo terminar diferente, não é?

Havia a possibilidade das coisas terminarem, pelo menos, menos mal?

Aquele não era Cristo em carne, sangue e multitransformações?

Então ele não poderia ir se refugiar no Paraíso se houvesse a mínima esperança de ter seu irmão e sua vida de volta.

- Eu tenho... Que... Ficar. Não... Posso ir ainda.

O choque o fez gemer.

A densidade da matéria o desequilibrou.

Sentiu o chão contra o rosto. A terra entrou em seu nariz e ele levantou quase sufocando.

Dean estava de volta.

Senhor do seu corpo.

Castiel levantou e o olhou espantado. O encarou por um segundo e depois seus olhos focaram em algo que Dean não pôde ver.

O Anjo moreno acenou para o nada e depois murmurou.

-Miguel continua conosco.

Os dois se voltaram para o Homem que também havia se erguido.

Ao sorrir ele se transformou em uma velhinha de aparência muito doce e muito frágil.

Todos ficaram em suspenso quando ela se voltou para o homem alto parado a pouco mais de um metro.

Lúcifer, no corpo de Samuel, olhava friamente a cena.

- Já acabou com sua demonstraçãozinha de poder, Cristo?

A velhinha sorriu graciosamente.

Apontou um dedo acusatório para o Anjo.

- Você tem sido um menino muito, muito, muito, mal, Lúcifer.

- É mesmo? E o que você vai fazer, Grande Cristo? Agora que sou liberto? Vai tentar me jogar de voltas às masmorras? Acorrentar-me lá embaixo novamente? Quando sou eu o ultrajado?

Lúcifer havia abaixado a cabeça e o seu olhar para a mulher idosa era assassino.

Ela gargalhou.

- Não. – Ela se voltou para os outros homens e as duas mulheres que se achavam presentes.

- Por enquanto.

Ela fez um gesto em direção a Lilith e Astaroth.

- Aproximem-se. Andem. Vocês fizeram uma escolha. Aliás, o assunto que vamos tratar é justamente sobre escolhas.

E no instante seguinte a doce velhinha era um homem tão alto quanto Lúcifer, de corpo mais sólido, de olhar mais penetrante e de ar muito mais perigoso.

- Vamos ao sermão. – O sorriso que endereçou a Lúcifer não foi nada gentil. Ele pigarreou e manteve o olhar fixo no anjo caído.

"Nosso Pai criou esse mundo e outros tantos. Nele, e em vários outros, fez surgir a vida de todas as formas que conhecemos. Mineral, vegetal, animal. Espírito, alma, matéria, mente. Ele a tudo criou com habilidade e precisão, pois Ele é perfeito.

Ele criou o Homem, uma de suas obras mais interessantes, pois é dotada de livre arbítrio. De certa forma, talvez seja a mais perfeita, porque ela pode ser melhorada. O Homem saiu do útero aquático, evoluindo por todas as escalas até chegar a esse momento.

E um dos fatores que proporcionou essa evolução foi você, Lúcifer. Sem você o Homem não saberia que é o amor. Porque por suas mãos ele soube o que é ódio. Nós não poderíamos ensinar a essa criação de forma tão eficiente quanto você. E, por isso, tem nossa gratidão. E, por isso, pela justiça de nosso pai, você terá sua chance de arrebatar os humanos que preferem você a Ele. Por nossa gratidão, você terá um tempo sobre a terra. Sobre isso muito já foi profetizado em todas as culturas do mundo.

No entanto, não é chegado o momento.

Todos os humanos, os que já se foram, os que aqui habitam e os que ainda estão por vir possuem ainda alguns milênios pela frente.

A confusão que reina no planeta passou de qualquer limite tolerável. Você deve se retirar imediatamente."

- Irmão! – a voz de Miguel, soou em torno das pessoas, aturdida. – Expulsar a besta é minha missão. Meu dever!

- Sim, Irmão. – Cristo respondeu suavemente. – Mas chega de matança. Chega de fratricídios humanos ou celestiais fomentados por outros irmãos rebeldes.

Lúcifer olhava para o homem com desdém.

- Ah... Você não quer que esses irmãos se machuquem? – ele apontou para o próprio peito e depois para o corpo que Miguel possuíra. Dean rangeu os dentes. – Esse discurso todo é apenas para você deixar claro para todos os seus irmãos o quanto Dean e Sam Winchester são seus preferidos? – Lúcifer começou a gargalhar. Dobrou sobre o próprio corpo, descontrolado. – Vocês, seus idiotas, ouviram isso? – ele se voltou para o reduzido grupo de anjos. – Cristo só entrou na briga agora, hoje, porque o Grande Dean Winchester estava morrendo. Porque, lógico, todos sabem que Miguel não morreria, só seu receptáculo. Reza a lenda que um receptáculo cheio quando é morto em combate não pode mais ser ressuscitado... Então ele e o Pai deixaram o circo pegar fogo até o último instante. – Lúcifer levantou uma as sobrancelhas. - Sinceramente? Eu tenho mais consideração com o meus.

Houve um silêncio, quebrado apenas pela gargalhada estrondosa de Samuel.

- Irmão. – Gabriel/Missouri soou com um repentino alarde. – Onde está o Pai? Ele deve tomar conhecimento do que está acontecendo.

- Vocês mentiram! Não há recado nenhum! Um blefe ridículo! Vocês realmente acharam que eu me renderia a palavras?

Então tudo se precipitou.

Lúcifer voou em cima do homem que Cristo era, chegando a empurrá-lo.

A resposta foi um verdadeiro golpe de arte marcial que fez Lúcifer girar sobre si mesmo e permitiu que Cristo o mantivesse ajoelhado a sua frente. A mão d'Ele envolveu o pulso de Samuel e o manteve preso.

-Chega, ouviu? – A fúria de Cristo era tão superdimensionada que todos puderam senti-la como golpes em suas almas – Chega! Não é sua hora! Então você vai descer! Eu assim ordeno, Lúcifer!

- Nãoo!

O anjo se debateu, tentando levantar, mas o homem que o prendia levou a mão livre até sua testa, agarrando-a com força.

– Eu ordeno, Demônio! É uma ordem e você vai cumpri-la! Para abaixo! Agora! – Os gritos de Cristo fizeram Dean tampar os ouvidos com as mãos. Era algo simplesmente ensurdecedor.

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo tendo a voz esmagadora da divindade retumbando em sua caixa craniana, ele se projetou para frente. Mesmo em estado de choque. Era o único humano ali e quando viu seu irmão, o corpo de seu irmão, ser subjugado pelo avatar agiu por impulso. Ele caminhou em direção a dupla, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar muito, Castiel estava do seu lado o amparando.

-Não, Dean. Só Cristo pode resolver isso. Ele é a parte física do Pai. Mais do que todos nós juntos. Fique quieto. – o anjo moreno segurou seus braços.

Dean fez menção de se soltar.

Lúcifer começou a gritar de maneira tão sofrida que todos souberam imediatamente que ele estava sentindo dor.

- Eu não vou! – a voz gutural e o olhar predatório de Lúcifer ao homem a sua frente eram tão assustadores que mesmo ajoelhado e imobilizado, o anjo parecia terrível.

- Ah, você vai! – Cristo começou uma cantilena naquela língua desconhecida, que se tornou um som de trovões e, no instante seguinte, em meio a convulsões e algo que parecia um terremoto, o corpo de Samuel foi jogado para trás.

O ar de repente se tornou mais leve.

O sol que vinha nascendo jogou seus raios no ferro-velho e os vidros dos carros em sucata os multiplicaram.

Todo o campo foi iluminado.

Finalmente acabara.

Cristo se virou para Gabriel e Raphael. Sua fala dura teve o mesmo efeito de seu olhar.

- Acorrentem-no. E muito bem dessa vez. Estou cansado de Lúcifer. Ele tem a incrível capacidade de me irritar. – Disse, ajeitando a própria roupa.

Por poucos instantes todos ficaram imobilizados.

Mas, então, Bobby e Missouri foram jogados para frente quando os respectivos anjos deixaram seus receptáculos. Os dois olharam a sua volta sem entender o que acontecia.

Dean tinha olhos apenas para o homem caído mais à frente.

Ele era mais um entre as centenas de pessoas que haviam, ou morrido durante o confronto, ou desmaiado quando da Vinda de Cristo.

Ele caminhou a passos lentos e finalmente ajoelhou do lado irmão. Sentou-se e o puxou para o colo.

Era incrível como em suas vidas determinadas cenas sempre se repetiam.

Quantas vezes havia estado com Sam em seu colo, morto?

- Essa foi a terceira, Dean – Agora Ele era uma garota de seus 13 anos, de ascendência asiática e se dirigia a ele. – Por três vezes Samuel Winchester foi morto e pela terceira vez ele será ressuscitado. - Ela se sentou no chão, vendo o desespero de Dean ser transformado em algo que lembrava muito esperança. - Abra os olhos Sammy. Temos que conversar.

Como se acordasse de um sono muito profundo, Sam abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes por causa da luminosidade.

Ele colocou a mão sobre as vistas e tentou se localizar.

Dean abriu um meio sorriso incrédulo. Ele tinha a cabeça do mais novo encostado em seu peito.

...

Lilith, até aquele momento, havia ajudado em que podia. Porém, agora, havia nada a fazer.

-Não deveríamos ir embora? Já que as cosias meio que deram certo? – A jovem atrás dela parecia preocupada.

A mulher pequena, morena e com lábios grandes demais para o próprio rosto negou com a cabeça.

- Não. – Ela se voltou para o veiculo de carne da filha. – Lúcifer não foi morto. Asmodeu foi levado por Claudya. Isso também não quer dizer que ele esteja morto. E de qualquer forma... Sempre serei um alvo do Rebelde. Não só o enganei e trai, como lutei ativamente numa guerra contra ele. Vamos ficar e conseguir aliados. Acho que se o próprio Cristo ficar do nosso lado... Talvez tenhamos uma chance.

As duas ficaram de fora observando as consecutivas transformações da divindade, assim como os dois anjos e os humanos.

...

Bobby ajudou Missouri a ficar em pé.

A mulher fitava horrorizada o campo de batalha em que o lar de Bobby havia se transformado.

Os seus olhos viam um campo coberto de mortos, mas teve a impressão que nem todos realmente o estavam.

E ao pensar nisso, várias das pessoas, aos poucos, foram levantando. Pareciam confusas e sem saber onde estavam.

- Olá! Vocês!

Dashiel acenou os braços chamando a atenção para si.

Os homens e mulheres e adolescentes aos poucos se voltaram para ele.

- Para casa! Todos! A cidade fica para lá! – Ele apontou para o lado correto. – Quem estiver em condições ajudem quem estiver ferido! E fora todo mundo! Andem! Para suas casas!

Sorriu para Castiel, que o olhava atarantado. Parecia ser a sensação reinante no momento.

- Eles têm sorte por não terem que pagar por seus pecados. Ainda. Cristo em pessoa. – Ele olhou para a menina que conversava com os Winchester. – Não é emocionante? Só mesmo o Apocalipse para proporcionar isso.

Bobby abriu a boca. E fechou logo em seguida. Aproximou-se de Castiel aparando a mulher.

As pessoas começaram a se afastar, saindo pelo portão principal lentamente.

Pareciam um bando de zumbis.

- Repete isso. – Bobby encarava o outro homem moreno.

Dashiel sorriu ainda mais.

- O quê? "Para suas casas"?

- Quem você chamou de Cristo?

Castiel automaticamente se virou para a garota, antes mesmo do outro homem abrir a boca em resposta.

Missouri parecia muito pálida.

-Jesus.

Cristo se voltou para eles, dizendo alguma coisa ainda para o Winchester e depois acenou, a mão delicada brincando com os dedos em sua direção. Ela voltou a se concentrar nos irmãos.

Castiel sentiu uma súbita falta.

Anna.

- Onde está Anna e Miguel?

Dashiel olhou em volta e depois fechou os olhos.

- Não estão aqui.

- Disso eu sabia, seu tolo. – Castiel fechou a cara para o outro. – Quero saber o que aconteceu com eles.

Castiel olhou para Cristo em expectativa.

...

- Vamos nos reunir ao grupo, temos que começar a arrumar essa bagunça. – Jesus se pôs de pé e, com uma força desmedida para uma adolescente muito mais baixa que Sam, o ajudou a ficar em pé também.

Dean olhava para o irmão, ainda desconfiado.

- É ele mesmo. Confie em mim. - A garota passou os braços pelos dos irmãos e deu os passos em direção aos anjos e humanos. Os irmãos a acompanharam.

- Temos que conversar, todos nós. – disse séria. – Mas uma coisa é certa. Acabou. Por enquanto. Pelo menos durante alguns anos, a Estrela vai ficar em silêncio. Assim espero.

- Calma... – Sam a interrompeu e se desvencilhou do braço. – É assim? Acabou? Tudo? O Apocalipse? E tudo que fizemos? E tudo o que eu fiz? E tudo pelo qual passamos? As coisas vão continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido? E essas pessoas? – ele apontou para todos que caminhavam, arrastando os pés. E para tantos outros, jogados no chão. – E? E? – Sam era a própria confusão encarnada. Seu cérebro tentando seguir a enxurrada de perguntas que a mente criava.

Dean olhou o irmão e seu coração acelerou. Sam. Seu Sammy e todas as centenas de perguntas que sempre tinha na ponta da língua. Ele procurou por Bobby, que também olhava, quase em lágrimas, para Sam.

-Senhor... Anna e Miguel estavam presentes ainda há pouco e não estão mais. O que...

Cristo levantou a mão para Castiel, pedindo para que se calasse.

Voltou-se para o irmão mais novo.

- Sim, Samuel Winchester. É assim que acaba. Quero conversar com todos vocês e com os outros caçadores. Mas o Apocalipse acabou. – Cristo gargalhou do nada. – Mas se você quiser posso soltar o cara e vocês se viram. Prefere?

Samuel gaguejou. Sua aparência não era lá grandes coisas. Suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue e terra. Sua pele estava macilenta e ele aparentava alguém saído de uma doença grave e demorada. No entanto, mesmo assim, o sangue tingiu suas bochechas quando foi respondido daquela maneira.

Dean poderia abraçá-lo se ele não achasse que aquilo seria muito inapropriado na ocasião.

- Não. É melhor assim.- respondeu em voz baixa, rendido.

- Ótimo. Vocês duas, aproximem-se. – Ele apontou para Lilith e Astaroth. – Vocês também vão. – Ele virou para o anjo. - Cas. Eu explico tudo daqui a pouco, ok?

Castiel demorou dois segundos para acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Vamos aonde, Senhor? – Lilith perguntou.

- Beber alguma coisa. Estou com fome também. – A garota fez uma careta.

Os humanos e anjos a olharam, espantados.

- Eu já fui Homem lembram? Eu sei o que é comer e beber. E como isso é bom. Vamos embora!

- Ah, não... Você não vai usar aquela maldita luz... – Dean não chegou a completar a frase e todo o ferro-velho foi mais iluminado do que já estava pelo sol forte naquele céu azul.

Quando a luz diminuiu, não restava ninguém do grupo no lugar onde estavam. As pessoas continuaram caminhando em direção ao portão de entrada e formaram um grupo disperso que caminhava silenciosamente na estrada.

Todos chegariam, de uma maneira ou outra, em suas casas e adormeceriam. No dia seguinte, ninguém se lembraria da batalha entre anjos, deuses e demônios.

**o 0 o**

_**To be continued...**_

_******o 0 o**  
_

**Nota da Autora:**

Sim… É um absurdo. O atraso simplesmente não se justifica... Então não irei oferecer desculpas tolas para compensar esse hiatus gigantesco... Minha culpa, minha máxima culpa.

Acreditem... Também sofri.

Mas aqui está ele. E estamos quase no fim.

Um muito obrigada a Thata Martins que me aguentou todos esses meses e me cobrou insistentemente o capítulo. Sem ela demoraria muito mais.

Ah... Eu sempre soube que Cristo apareceria no final da história... Mas tinha muitas dúvidas em como apresentá-lo. A solução surgiu em uma fic da Thata. De uma ideia ótima que ela teve. A fic se chama A Recompensa ** (h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5378259 / 1 / A _ Recompensa) **[tirem os espaços] e é muito, muito boa.

Acho que por enquanto é só.

Até o próximo capitulo.

_**Galatea**_


End file.
